The Pearl of Middle Earth
by Kali.Incarnate
Summary: Third installment. The Company is closing in on the Mountain and closer to Lapis. The truth shall be reveal. Will Smaug die? Do any of the Durins live despite Azog's threat against their line? Lapis discovers her mate alive after 170 years, will she return to him or give into Smaug's teachings? All shall be revealed in this last book.
1. He Was Right

_This is the third book, please start with The Lost Gem if starting this book. Thank you to everyone for waiting patiently, I've had a very long week. Love to everyone._

 **Ch 1 He Was Right**

Beorn sat in his garden, watching the horizon where dawn was breaking. A week had passed and he knew they wouldn't stay away any longer, the family loved the time spent at his home and in turn, his life was more fulfilled with them. As the sun peeked over the trees in the distance, Beorn spotted a blur above the tree line and soon he was able to discern it was four dragons flying his way. He had patrolled the border of his land earlier, ensuring there were no more Orcs other than those he had killed a few days back, along with the goblins. The only problem with their arrival was the dwarves, hobbit, and meddling wizard were still inside his home, snoring away the night. Lapis had told him some years ago the name of her mate, the father of her children, and he was with the company. With no way to contact the mother dragon, he had no choice but to wait until she came to inform her of who was occupying the Hall. Beorn was sure that the three younger dragons had already told her why they had returned, but there was no way they could've known who.

The sun had risen over Mirkwood and they were flying lower to the ground than before. As they came closer, the horses ran under their flight path while the dogs gave chase, barking. Beorn stood as Lapis dropped to the ground first, follow by Keahi, Meio, and Tarin, who gave a shy smile to him. The beautiful, young dragon had grown on him and he knew it was only a matter of time before her mother gave permission and Tarin would stay with him. But for now, he had to focus on getting them to leave before any of the dwarves woke up.

Beorn kneeled to greet Lapis, "It is good to see you." The smile given to him was brilliant and Beorn noted the new scars from her fight with Keahi had all but faded into silvery lines.

"You as well Bear." She placed her hand on his, not stopping her children who were milling around the yard with the animals. "I heard you had some visitors." The shadow in her eyes could not be hidden.

"Yes, and you need to leave immediately, with your children." Beorn stood and turned to speak to the younger three when Meio opened the door to the Hall and the dogs set upon barking, running inside to wake the occupants. It wasn't often now that he felt dread, but right now a cold sensation washed over him as sounds of the dwarves were waking up.

Meio stood frozen with wide eyes, same as her siblings who were still in the yard. They had never met anyone other than Beorn and emotions not familiar to them filled their heads and took the breath from their lungs. Without asking, Beorn scooped up the blue-haired girl and walked her back to her mother. Tarin and Keahi followed, casting hasty glances back to the home where the sounds were growing louder. Lapis stared at the open door in shock.

"They're still here?"

Beorn nodded at the question filled with disbelief. No one had ever stumbled upon his land and stayed longer than a day other than them. "Go, return home. I'll find a way to send word to you."

Lapis shook her head. "Why are you sending us away again? Who is here…" Her voice trailed off and jaw slackened, her body trembling.

Her three children noticed immediately and looked to their mother in concern, Tarin touching Lapis's shoulder. "Mama, are you unwell?" No answer was given and there was no time for one when another voice rang out in the yard, deep and full of authority.

"Master Beorn, why did your animals wake us with the sun?" Thorin strode out the door where he spotted the shifter and faltered halfway when he noticed there were others near him. Others piled outside and Gandalf joined Thorin at his side.

Beorn tapped Lapis's cold cheek, trying to draw her attention to him. "I did not know who he was when he arrived, I swear." She still didn't move.

Keahi was studying the company with interest, wondering at the amount of clothes they wore while all but one gaped at him and his sisters. His mother was blocked by Beorn's large frame and long legs now, but he knew which one caused her to stop talking and Keahi pinned his gold eyes on the dwarf with black hair traced with silver. Meio stepped up to his side and curled an arm around his, her hair flowing around her like water. Tarin was on Beorn's other side watching the others just as curiously, her black hair was braided down her back, leaving nothing to the imagination.

"He's dead, he can't be here."

The words were whispered but gained the attention of the siblings who glanced back at their mother with a frown. Keahi was the one to ask what she meant though.

"Who is dead?"

With a sigh, Beorn rubbed a hand over his beard. "Your father."

Three sets of eyes blinked at him, and two pairs behind his back. Gandalf and Bilbo heard the rumbled words but only one knew what the shifter spoke of and tried to see around the large man. The three moved their now unwavering eyes back to the group who appeared more awake and on the defense. Lapis had told them about their father and what had happened, to her knowledge, but that she had never found his body. It was the conclusion that he had died since he never returned for them. Keahi's eyes settled once more on the dwarf who appeared to be the leader and narrowed his gaze.

"Fer the love of Mahal, can ye put some clothes on?"

Meio frowned, looking at herself, her family, then Beorn who was only in a pair of pants. "It would seem you are the ones overdressed?"

A chortle came from the tallest of the group and Gandalf stepped forward. "Good morning, and who are you all?"

None of them spoke, nor had time to, for Lapis returned to her senses and fury unfolded within her. Beorn, who hadn't turned to face the others, watched as her eyes slit and hands turn to talons. This was not going to end well and Beorn knew he wasn't going to be the one who could stop her. With nothing else to do, he moved to one side and let the other party see who he was hiding. His gaze went to Thorin who immediately paled, taking an unconscious step forward.

"No…" Only a few on his side understood what the word meant but weren't sure what to do next. The smallest of the bunch kept looking back and forth between everyone before taking initiative.

"Morning, we, uh, haven't been introduced. My name is, uh, Bilbo Baggins of Bag End."

Meio was the first to give a greeting, smiling before tugging on her brother's arm. "He so cute."

Bilbo spluttered and despite the tension, some of the dwarves chuckled. "I am not cute, I am a hobbit."

His declaration meant nothing to the three dragons. Tarin took a step forward and tilted her head at the proclaimed hobbit. "He looks like a bunny."

Beorn bit back a laugh, it was the same comparison he had made to the halfling and the name hadn't been taken well the first day. His humor died quickly however when the air beside him turned cold and he looked down to see Lapis's skin turn icy white, paler than he had ever seen it in the time he had known her. He wisely took a step back as she walked forward a few steps. Even her children stopped and looked down at their mother in surprise. This was a first for them also.

"You, you died." The words were hissed out and the company around Thorin tensed at the approaching figure.

"No, I made it out alive. I heard you die, the last cry you gave as Smaug killed you." Thorin insisted, taking a step forward despite the protests behind him.

"I begged him for death but Smaug wouldn't kill me, not while I carried eggs. Nor did he attempt to afterwards. I didn't want to live a life without my mate, but everything must have been a lie. You were never my mate." The air was growing colder and some were looking around nervously.

"I waited for you to come out, no one else did and no other sounds were heard. There was nothing left in me on that day, when I left my home and thought you were dead along with…" Thorin stopped, his mounting anger subsiding for a moment upon realizing something. "You said eggs."

"Three children, _Proditor_." Ice hit the ground at her proclamation.

Thorin stood stunned, looking at the three naked people behind her. Three. He looked closer at them and saw features that matched Lapis but not much of his own. These were his children? "I would have never left you, Mimuslukh, had I known you were alive."

Her gold eyes burned with fire and she shifted further into her dragon features, causing the dwarves to back up except for Thorin. "He was right, dwarves are beneath us. I should have listened to Smaug years ago and I would've been happier sooner."

"That beast? He destroyed our home! He took you away from me! Smaug is nothing but a corrupter and a destroyer." Thorin was shouting now.

The last one hit Lapis more than she thought, Smaug had done nothing but teach her and help her raise her children. Yes, he was capable and dangerous, but had never harmed them. Without thinking, she opened her mouth and shot a blast of ice at Thorin who dodged it in time. The next second, Lapis was in the air wrapped up in Keahi arms, his giant red wings creating gusts of wind being so close to the ground. Meio and Tarin joined him, seeing their mother struggling to be free. Without another words, they turned and flew towards Mirkwood. Beorn watched them leaving before turning and eyeing the ice trail marring the grass.

"It is time for you to leave as well, I will gather the ponies you will need as promised."

Thorin stepped in his way, "You knew."

"Yes, but it is none of my business. Both of you were hurt, not one more than the other, but different in how the pain was dealt. I suggest leaving it alone and forgetting this quest."

"Erebor is my home, I will get it back."

Beorn paused, "And what of Lapis?"

"She sides with Smaug," Thorin's eyes darkened, "She is no mate of mine."

"Thorin," One of the other dwarves came up and placed a hand on his arm. "You can't mean that, you mourned so long for her."

"Balin, she has chosen her own path and it doesn't match mine."

Shaking his head, Beorn left. He didn't feel right helping them after what had happened, but he had given his word. Looking over his shoulder, he could see three pairs of winged humans, Lapis still being held, and most of the remaining company watching their progress. He would find a way to them, somehow.

* * *

 _Proditor is latin for traitor, the dragon language. Please let me know what you all thought of the beginning, I'm not sure how quick I'm going to have updates for this. Please stick around though!_


	2. In Certain Events

_I made the age of adulthood for the dragon siblings to be 150. Enjoy reading_

 **Ch 2 In Certain Events**

The flight home proved more difficult than Keahi had imagined, there was no way they were going to fly over the forest, lake, and Laketown people with the sun high in the sky. They reached the first peak of the mountain range in the forest and dropped to the ground one by one. Keahi kept hold of his mother who had gone limp partway during the flight and he had felt tears running down his skin. Since they were born, none of them could remember her crying, even when she was in pain, therefore, seeing her eyes stained red with tracks running down her cheeks was unsettling. He gently set her on a large stone and Tarin pushed the loose hair from her mother's face, sighing. None of them knew what to do in this event, their lives had changed in that one moment back at Beorn's home.

Their father was alive, after all this time of her telling them he had died when Smaug took over Erebor. It hadn't bothered them then, that the great dragon had been involved in the death of someone they had never known, and over the years any feelings about the subject had faded. But, upon the announcement Beorn had made, that had changed. Now they wanted to know where he had been all these years? Nothing else. Not why he hadn't tried harder or given up so easily, just where he was for 170 years. The sisters looked to Keahi for their next move since their mother had fallen silent, looking off into the distance, unmoving.

"We can either stay here or continue over the forest, wait at the treeline for the sun to set before continuing home."

Tarin and Meio looked around, there wasn't much in their location, but something there had always sent shivers down their backs, growing in intensity over the years. They looked at each other before Meio spoke for them.

"To the edge of the forest, I don't wish to stay here."

The three looked to their mother but received no sound or gesture. Tarin went over and helped her up, brushing the dirt from her legs. Lapis still said nothing and tears started to silently again, making her children tense. All they could do was get their mother back home and hope she would return to normal in time. Little did they know, this was not to happen. When Lapis proved unwilling to fly, Keahi gathered her up again, cradling his mother to his chest and launching into the air. They flew close to the tops of the trees with the sun bearing down on their backs, reaching the other side of the forest after midday. Before the edge of the trees, Keahi led the way through the sparse trees and landed in the forest. His sisters followed him, landing uneasy next to him, all folding their wings back into their bodies. They had never landed inside the trees before, their mother always insisted upon flying over and only stopping on the mountains. She never gave reason and wouldn't now, having fallen asleep during the flight.

"We should leave." Meio whispered, not liking the sense of being watched.

Tarin nodded her agreement but Keahi disagreed.

"We aren't supposed to fly near the town of Men in the day."

"Nor were we supposed to be in here."

Keahi shifted Lapis in his arms, "We are at the edge of the forest, and it won't be for long. Winter is nearly upon us and the sun sets sooner than the summer."

"You don't feel it, that something is watching us?" Meio was eyeing the denser trees behind them.

"Of course I do, but do you see anything?" With their eyesight, they could see into the darkness. But Keahi knew what his sister meant, there was an uneasy feeling around them and always had been whenever they stopped through the years. "We will stay a few trees in from the valley until sunset, come…" He stopped talking and whirled around, hearing a rustle behind him.

Before any of them could make a move, they were surrounded. By elves. Lapis had described their specific features and shown them the only drawn picture she could find in Erebor's library. Keahi held his mother closer to him while his sisters pressed their backs to his. The Elves had weapons pointed at them and while dragon hide was impenetrable they weren't sure of their human forms.

"Keahi, _quid faciemus_?" Tarin whispered to her brother, fear gripping her throat.

What should they do? Keahi looked around and then down at their mother who was still asleep. They could fight their way out but then the region would be alerted to their existence, and that was the one thing that their mother was always insistent on, for their safety. Anger was bubbling up in him, this wouldn't have happened if Beorn's home hadn't been invaded by the dwarf and his company. Now, he was faced with the decision to stand down or attack, the former going against his instinct to protect his family. " _Pugna aut non pugnare?_ "

Meio bit her lip and eyed the three Elves aiming arrows at her. If they shifted quickly enough, they wouldn't be harmed, but their mother didn't like violence. If there was no need to kill or hurt, then it was to be done. In this instance, what she had taught them was all they had to go by and Meio wasn't sure they wouldn't be harmed. "Meio, _ideas tuas_?"

Tarin tilted her head at her own adversaries. They hadn't spoken yet and wondered what they were waiting for, like a leader. Perhaps they would answer a question. "Did we do something wrong?" An Elf facing her answered.

"You entered the forest without permission, you are to come with us to see the King."

Tarin blinked, "King Thranduil?"

If any of their captors were surprised, they didn't show the emotion. "Yes. Now come quietly and you won't be harmed."

Keahi resisted the urge to laugh. "You are pointed arrows at us, none of us feel very safe."

"We don't know who or what you are, therefore precaution must be taken."

It was a different voice that answered him and came from his right where the forest lay. From one of the large trees, a redheaded Elf jumped to the ground and approached the group. Keahi looked her up and down, a rumble coming from his throat, making his two sisters turn to him in shock. It was an instinctive sound that none of them had made but knew what it meant, it was a growl of approval for a mate. Though Tarin had found her mate in Beorn, they had known each other before she was fully grown and hadn't need to send out a sound to recognize her mate upon reaching adulthood. Turning around, Meio and Tarin located the source of the voice and ran an inquiring gaze over her.

"I am Tauriel, Captain of the Guard. You all are to be taken before the King and questioned, come without trouble and none will find you."

Their decision had been made for them now, they would go. Most likely there wasn't a way Keahi would leave without the Elf who captured his attention. "Do you swear?" Tarin asked.

"That you will not be harmed? Only if you don't bring it upon yourself." Tauriel's green eyes wouldn't go to Keahi who hadn't stopped staring at her.

The statement was open ended and truth be told, if they shifted into dragons wherever they were taken, there was little chance they wouldn't be free. After some exchanged looks, they conceded, and the bows were stowed although their swords were in plain view. Silently, they followed the Elves over trees and hills for two days. The siblings shared the same speed as the Elves thus making the trip faster than it should have taken. Lapis remained sleeping during this time and her condition was beginning to worry them as they took shifts carrying their mother. None of the Elves questioned why, just cast glances to make sure there were still four of them. Keahi also kept the other half of his focus on the enchanting Elf who led the party through the forest, unwilling to look away except to check on his mother. Never would he have thought he would meet his mate since they had never met any one else besides Beorn in their lives.

They were led up to a great tree where double doors were opened with guards on either side and through a winding maze of tree limb paths and stairs until they came to an elevated platform leading up to tall throne where an Elf was draped across with a crown made of holly twigs and berries. When his eyes fell upon them, Keahi met his gaze straight on along with Tarin while Meio adjusted her mother in her arms, looking around at the beauty of the hidden kingdom.

"Why have you entered my land?"

The deep voice was demanding and sent a shiver down Meio's back, causing her to seek out the source. Her own brilliant, Durin blue eyes met those of the Elf who stood, frowning at her as he descended the steps. Meio purred lowly as her gaze followed the Elf King who was approaching them, this time Keahi and Tarin looked to her in shared astonishment. All had found their mates and two were Elves, if only their mother was awake to witness this event. Silence hung in the air, filled with surprise and impatience.

"Do I need to repeat my question?"

Keahi was the first to return to his senses, "We were at the edge, going home."

Ice blue eyes narrowed, inspecting the four presented to him before settling on Meio. "You have very distinctive eyes, much like the ones as the prior Kings of Erebor." Meio didn't moved while Keahi and Tarin shifted, they weren't sure if this was a good or bad sign that the feature was recognized. "Who do you carry?"

"Our mother, she fell ill." Keahi said, sliding his body partially in front of Meio and their mother.

A dry laugh fell from the King as his eyes glanced over them again. "None of you are dressed and judging by your posture, this is normal."

It was half a question, half a statement. "We don't wear clothing, there is no need."

"I suppose not, being half beast." The name was said nonchalantly but struck the siblings.

"We are not beasts." Tarin glowered at her sister's mate.

"Then what are you? My sentries have seen you all many times over the years, flying as dragons through the night, but here you are, like you were born of Men. And I was informed that you few here as such with just wings."

Tarin bit her lip and peered up at Keahi who had his jaw set. This was a difficult situation, they had been seen so there was no denying the fact, but they also only knew what they had been taught. Their father was a dwarf and mother half dragon, half something else, possibly created from magic.

"We are half dragon." Meio spoke up from behind them.

Thranduil's face shuttered in emotion, disgust and intrigue evident before becoming a mask. "Then you are beasts, even if half." He paused, staring down them over his nose, "I have dealt with your kind before, many centuries ago. Having dealt with the worst and losing what was most dear to me, all dragons deserve death."

* * *

 _Everyone still with me? This story is only going to become more in depth and filled with side stories. and these latin translations are rough._

 _-what do we do_

 _-to fight or not to fight_

 _\- your ideas_


	3. Where Are We?

_Sorry everyone, been super busy. This chapter was going to be longer, but I wanted to get something posted. Please enjoy._

 **Ch 3 Where Are We?**

Lapis woke with a gasp and sat up, frantically looking around her. Tarin appeared in front of her followed by Meio and Keahi, worried expressions on their faces. She shook her head to rid her mind of the fog it was in, trying to figure out what was different about them. What day it was, Lapis did not know, along with the time as she noticed they were in a room. Then she realized what had changed about her children.

"Why are you wearing clothes?"

Tarin and Keahi turned and glared at Meio who appeared unrepentant. "Yes, dear sister, why are we covering ourselves?" Keahi asked dryly.

"It makes him more comfortable." Meio answered with a slightly indignant tone, "Just because you want to show off to yours doesn't mean I won't take his opinion into consideration."

"He acts like a jackal."

"Tarin, where did you learn such a phrase?" Lapis wasn't sure what they were talking about, but that didn't mean they could talk with insult.

"Well he does, Beorn would probably love to eat him." The youngest sat back on her butt and pulled at the simple shift covering her assets. "He should accept you for how you are, not change you for his comfort."

Keahi nodded next to her, "I agree. We have never offended Beorn as we are." He wore only a pair of loose linen pants, refusing the shirt that had been forced upon them before.

"Who are you talking about, where are we?" Lapis stood on unsteady feet and looked around the room for details. It was nowhere she had seen in any of the books in Dale or Erebor and looked like the walls were made from trees.

"We were found by the Wood Elves who brought us to King Thranduil." Tarin shot her sister an ill look as she mentioned the blond Elf. "Meio thinks no harm will come to us here."

Lapis frowned at the snide in her youngest's voice and turned around to look at her children. Meio was sitting in a chair now with her arms crossed while Tarin glared at her and Keahi sat between them, shifting his eyes from them and the door. They had their squabbles in the past, but none of them had ever been malicious to another. "Tell me what is going on."

It took a minute for one of them to step forward, as it were, and tell their mother what else had happened. Though she was bitter of their capture, it was Tarin who spoke up. "Captain of the Guard, who is called Tauriel, is Keahi's other half and his royal Highness, Thranduil, is Meio's soul half. And I find this situation entirely ridiculous."

Stunned, Lapis could do nothing but blink. Elves. Two of her children had Elves for One's. She had read all that was available, and in languages she knew, about the history of Elves. Combined with what Thorin had told her about his and his people's encounters with them, it was a bit contradictory on what could happen. And all this happened after she collapsed into sleep after her bout with Thorin. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Two voices chimed the words and Tarin nodded her head.

She was going to have to put her own issues with Thorin aside to deal with the new ones her children had presented to her. "How long have we been here and why didn't you just fly away?"

Tarin and Meio looked to Keahi who had made the decisions on their attempted journey home. He cleared his throat and looked down in shame. "You always told us not to hurt others unless absolutely necessary, and we weren't dragons. With you asleep, it seemed like a logical decision. If a battle had broken out if we changed, it would alert many others to the fact we exist. Not that it mattered."

"What do you mean?"

Tarin answered their mother this time. "They have seen us for years, flying at night, but upon seeing us as humans with wings, they set forth to follow us. That is how they captured us."

"We aren't captured."

"Meio, just because you feel a connection to Thranduil doesn't mean he does or that we aren't locked up." Keahi said dryly.

"How long?" Lapis asked loudly.

Keahi rubbed his wrist, "Only two days. They've left food and asked if we need to bath, so it isn't like they are being cruel. But we aren't allowed to leave the room. I think he's trying to decide what to do with us."

As though on cue, a knock fell on the door to the room and all four quieted, looking to the sound. Then, her three children looked at Lapis since she was now awake. Not wanting to answer but seeing no other option, she called out.

"Enter."

Clicks were heard and then the door opened, revealing a red-headed Elf and Lapis looked at Keahi curiously when he suddenly stood. He was ignored though, or at least the Elf made it seem, Lapis could tell it was forced. Meio and Tarin both ignored the Elf in turn, making Lapis believe this was Keahi One and paid closer attention to the Guard. The female towered over her, probably the same height as Keahi, with deep red hair, green eyes, and a smattering of freckles across her pale cheeks. She was pretty. What was her name though?

"Good evening, I am Tauriel." She paused as her eyes flittered down Lapis's body. "Did they not give you the dress provided?"

Of course they didn't, she liked clothes less than them. Lapis had spent over a hundred years not knowing what clothes were whereas she had introduced them to the confining material at an earlier age just in case. "Why should I dress if we are confined to this room, or at all if it isn't our lifestyle?"

"You are in the Woods belonging to King Thranduil, his word is rule. The clothes were provided because he doesn't believe anyone should be naked."

"So it is an option."

"No."

Lapis rose a brow, a trait learned from the Durin brothers years ago. "It would seem so and I do not wear," she waved her hand at her children, "Whatever clothing you deem appropriate and if they do not want to, neither do they." At her words, Tarin ripped off the offending shift with glee, shocking Tauriel.

Keahi didn't move, just stood standing with his gaze burning into Tauriel. The pants didn't really bother him and they could be ripped off in a second with his claws. Meio stayed where she was also, her reasoning was obvious to those who knew what the situation was. Tauriel sighed next and motion to Meio with her eyes still on Lapis.

"King Thranduil wishes to speak to your daughter, alone."

"Whatever for, he doesn't know her." Lapis stood strong, her children wouldn't be going anywhere without her.

"I am not privy to what My Lord thinks about, only what he orders."

"It sounds like a terrible existence."

The words seem to strike Tauriel and she blinked in surprise. For the first time, her eyes wandered to the only male in the room and found him still staring at her intensely. Moments slipped by as she was taken in by the gold of his eyes until she shook herself out of the trance and looked back down at the shorter, very naked, female. "Please, would you allow me to escort your daughter to speak with King Thranduil. I promise no harm will come to her."

"Can you promise such a thing?" Lapis stepped forward, her voice becoming lyrical, a trait she hadn't used in years. It was hypnotic and could guarantee some to agree to anything. However, she had never used it on an Elf. "Why not allow me to come, I wouldn't be in the way."

Her children watched as Tauriel struggled against the entrancing voice coming from their mother. They had never seen this before and were intrigued if the Elf could resist. It took many minutes and more trying coaxes before Tauriel gave an answer. She shook her head and took a deep breath, closing her eyes to collect herself.

"No, only her."

Lapis wasn't entirely disappointed it hadn't worked, Elf were magic also. "Then no. I won't willingly and possibly endanger my daughter because your King has an…" she was interrupted by Meio.

"I will go."

Lapis wasn't the only one to blink in surprise. Her sibling and the Elf were looking at the blue-haired dragon in amazement. They had never gone against their mother and this was a terrible time to do so, although thinking about it, Lapis could probably understand why. If this Elf King was Meio's One, then the need to see him was urgent. However, that didn't matter.

"I said no, Meio."

"Mama, I will be fine, he won't harm me." She swiftly moved out of Keahi's arm reach and around to Tauriel's back where they couldn't reach her. "I will be back, don't worry so."

Stunned, Lapis didn't move as Tauriel gave her an apologetic look and ushered Meio out of the room where another guard shut and locked the door behind them. It felt like the world was crumbling around her as the key turned, echoing in the room and Keahi gathered her up in his arms. Meio had defied her mother and they could only hope nothing regrettable would happen from her actions.

Tauriel glanced at the girl by her side who was the same height, taking in the pattern of scales swirling on her skin and the light blue hair flowing freely behind her. She was lovely and Tauriel would never have guessed that she was a dragon without seeing her change before. What really interested her however, was why only her? She would've thought the mother would be the first to be questioned, but it wasn't her place to question. The walk continued in silence until they reached a set of double doors and Tauriel knocked solidly, not entering until a voice called out to them. One side was opened and Meio was gestured inside, she hovered at the doorway briefly before sucking in a breath and crossing the threshold. No one followed her in and Meio resisted the urge to jump when the door shut behind her.

The room she was is was large with vast, open ceilings. Somehow, the stars could be seen here and Meio cranes her neck in wonder, wishing she was outside, flying in the night sky. It took minutes to recognize there was another person in the room with her and Meio found herself staring into the ice blue eyes of Thranduil across the room.


	4. How Puzzling

**Ch 4 How Puzzling**

Nothing was exchanged as the two stood staring at one another. Meio couldn't begin to imagine what he was thinking and smoothed down the plain dress she was wearing. His eyes followed her hands and the blank expression turned into a scowl and took a step forward.

"What is your name?"

It took a moment for her to blink out of the haze at hearing his voice again. "Meio."

"An unusual name."

"My mother searched long and hard for my name, I cherish it."

Thranduil hummed and twirled the wine glass in his left hand. "A mother's love is valuable. Tell me," he took another step towards her. "How did you all come to be?"

Meio looked at him puzzled. "We were born?" She didn't quite understand what he was after.

"So I presumed. However, what I meant was, who was your father? What is your mother's ancestry?" His voice remained light, although she could hear the demand underneath.

"Our father is a dwarf."

"And your mother?"

She shifted and tilted her head curiously, "Why?"

A dark brow arched at her, unused to being questioned. "Because I demand to know."

All Meio could do was frown at him, a face her muscles weren't used to making. "It isn't my past to tell."

"What harm could come about telling me who your ancestors are, or do you have something to hide?" Thranduil's eyes turned from curious to icy, his posture following suit.

The need to give in was there but Meio avoided a direct answer. "She was abandoned."

"So, then you don't know who Sired your family?"

"I know who my father is, but we don't worry about anyone but ourselves."

"Yes, I suppose that is what kept you all alive and off the map for all these years." He set the glass down and glided over to Meio, his long robes sweeping the floor. She had stopped about a third of the way in the room when the ceiling had caught her eye and Thranduil came up to her, grasping her chin and his eyes boring down into hers. "What I am wondering, among other thoughts, is how half dragons came to exist. It is impossible."

"I cannot tell you what I do not know." Meio whispered to him, her body taunt and chin still captured.

"How do I know that is the truth though." Thranduil loosened his grip and stroked her skin with his thumb as his eyes caught sight of the scales trailing from around her ear and disappearing behind her neck, down her back. "I have been alive a very long time, I have seen death and ruin, life and formation. For the thousands of years on Middle Earth, I have never seen anything like your family."

"There is always something new to be learned."

"Wise words."

"Our mother always told us this when we were younger." Meio couldn't look away from his face although his eyes were no longer on her own.

He didn't say anything in reply. Instead, his other hand pulled a thick section of her blue hair forward and let it fall through his fingers. When he spoke again, it was no louder than a murmur. "You are unusual, and yet, so familiar. There is something about you, a presence I haven't felt in decades, it calls to me."

Meio froze, she had no idea what could or was going to transpire, his words were puzzling at best. However, when his hand moved from her chin to run down her neck, her eyes widened as Thranduil leaned in closer.

"You are most captivating. I need to know, what is it that beckons me to you."

Her eyes lowered as his warm breath swept over her skin and just as he was about to kiss her, someone pounded hastily on the door. The hand at her neck wrapped around her throat and Thranduil pulled away, anger and disdain written clear as day across his features.

"Whatever magic you are using will not work on me, half breed. Your kind is far beneath me and I have killed your species before. Come in." His voice was cold and detached, the hand tightening around her neck.

Tauriel entered and froze, what she had walked in on was not a position she had expected. It took a moment to gather herself before speaking after the short command. "My Lord, your guests are causing trouble since I brought her to you."

"What kind of trouble? Can't you and your guards handle them." It wasn't a question.

"The mother, she shifted into a dragon and is spitting ice at anyone who nears her after breaking down the door. The siblings are at her side in human form, but I can't say for how long. They only said to bring her back or there would be damages."

Thranduil stared down at the girl in his grasp, her pale skin making the familiar blue eyes stand out. She shouldn't be worth the trouble she was causing him, however, he was determined to get answers. He shoved her backwards and watched as she stumbled across the ground to Tauriel before turning away. "Return her, and tell the dragon unless she wishes to die, to stay human."

With a short bow, Tauriel dragged Meio out of the room. The few guards that were with her rushed after them as she continued to pull the dragon behind as quick as possible. Soon enough, they were coming down the hall to where Meio and her family had been staying and she saw her mother's large white head and neck laying in the hallway, growling at the legion of guards with weapons pointed at her. She pulled her arm free and ran to her mother, throwing herself in front of the cold snout.

"Stop! Don't hurt her, she'll stop."

None lowered their weapons until Tauriel called something out in Elvish and most of the guards disappeared. Behind Meio, Lapis changed and stormed into the hallway, pushing Meio back into the room. Fury was written across her face and Meio looked down in shame, she had never made her mother angry or gone against her wishes. Lapis turned back around and stared down the Elf Captain.

"Tell that foolish King of yours, I will tear this place apart tree by tree if he tries to speak to her alone again. I don't know what happened, but I can smell the fear and it isn't from my actions."

Tauriel averted her eyes for a moment and nodded. Looking back at Lapis, she relayed Thranduil's own message along with a warning not to leave the room before departing and leaving the four guards alone with the family in the open room.

Lapis yanked Meio's arm, forcing to her to lean down so she could look into her daughter's eyes, then over her face and down her body. There were no visible marks or reddening but there was something off about her and Lapis didn't like it one bit. "What happened?"

The use of dragon speech didn't surprise Meio as it did the guards watching them. "Nothing, he wanted to know where we came from, who gave birth to you."

That wasn't everything and Lapis narrowed her eyes, "What else?"

Blue eyes were lowered and silence hung in the air. "He held onto my chin and said I feel familiar to him."

Sharp intakes of breath were heard. While they were free in practice, even Beorn hadn't touch Tarin for many years, even a hug. A growl emitted from Lapis and Keahi had to pull her away from his sister. Meio just stood there dumbly, the words of her One sinking into finally, he thought her beneath him. What had happened to create such a fierce hatred for dragons? Her legs gave out and she collapsed to the floor, would she ever be able to be with her other half? Part of her meeting told of the attraction he felt but shoved aside for whatever reason. Tarin came to her side, kneeling on the floor and wrapped her arms around her sister, drawing her to her body as tears began to drip down.

Lapis watched from Keahi's hold and fell limp as her daughter started to cry. None of her children had ever cried, no matter the pain or squabbles they got into, and her heart clenched at the sight. If the Elf truly was Meio's One, it was going to break her not to be able to claim him as she had Thorin. The only rejection between them had just happened at Beorn's after years of thinking he was dead, so the pain of being separated had diminished greatly and Lapis had grown used to it. They watched as her tears fell to the ground into diamonds and Lapis frowned at the tiny jewels, remembering Thorin's story of Thranduil's last visit to it another sign they were meant for the other? And did that mean all of her children had the same gift of cry gemstones?

Days went by and eventually Thranduil gave permission for the family to walk certain halls. They weren't prisoners nor guests, but a strange combination of both, as long as they stayed human. They never saw the Elf King during that time, only Tauriel and the rotating guards they could see from the open doorway. The wreck Lapis had caused had been cleaned up but not fixed, most likely a pointed gesture from the King. But none of them minded and Meio threw off her dress the next day after crying and didn't don clothes again. Nothing was said about the action and Keahi spent time trying to coax her into a wrestling match, to which Meio gave in after a week, and the guards watched in interest from the doorway. It wasn't anything brutal, more like children trying to best one another and eventually, Tauriel stopped by to watch as well after hearing about it from her soldiers talking. On those days, Keahi would approach her after the match and try to engage the fiery Elf Captain into a conversation. Sometimes it would work, once he even was given a smile, but mostly she remained closed off and Keahi noticed after a few times a presence down the hallway continuously watching them.

After a month, Tauriel stopped coming by and a few weeks later, the family sensed something amiss. Wondering what had happened, they tried to over hear conversations as they wandered the woodland kingdom. One day, Tauriel showed up and stood inside the room, nervous energy rolling off her that the four could feel. They waited patiently for her to speak.

"King Thranduil would like you to join him in the throne room."

Lapis looked at the Elf in surprise. "Me?"

"Yes."

This set her on edge, "Why?"

Tauriel forced her eyes to stay on the gold ones staring unblinking at her. "I cannot tell you, but he won't harm you."

"I heard those words before and it was a lie. Why should I believe you this time?"

"I cannot guarantee you what you require, but it isn't really you he has an interest in at the moment."

Lapis stepped closer, "What do you mean?"

"We found someone lost in the forest, unwilling to give information, King Thranduil just asked for you to be brought to join them."

Their ears perked up at the information and they looked at each other, wondering who it could be. Lapis surmised it must be someone he thought she knew and Beorn was the only one coming to mind, but he knew not to venture into the forest. Unless he had been trying to get to their home on the other side. "Will you stay?"

"As close to you as possible."

The promise given that Tauriel would try and avoid anything happening made Lapis warm up to the Elf. "I'm not dressing."

Lips quirked at the announcement, "I hadn't thought you would."


	5. Meeting New People

**Ch 5 Meeting New People**

Tauriel led the way with Lapis a step behind her. No guards were with them as Tauriel ordered them to stay at the room in case a similar situation happened as last time. She could tell the other three were weary about letting their mother go alone and fell back when ordered to stay. Casting an eye at her companion, Tauriel couldn't help but wonder what the mother dragon would do if presented with violence. The silent walk came to an end as Tauriel led the way from the other side of the Throne, Lapis taking in her surroundings, gazing up at the canopies, when she stopped a fair distance away from where Thranduil stood. His back was to them and no one else could be seen, but a growl ripped through the air and the Elf King turned, his robes moving aside to reveal a filthy and exhausted Thorin. Blue eyes widened in surprise before anger narrowed them as Lapis bared her teeth at him.

"In my years of living in Middle Earth, never would I have thought I'd live to see an event such as this." Ice blue eyes swept between the two, amused. "When your daughter said her father was a dwarf, I assumed some poor idiot had been seduced, not an ancestor of Durin, although I cannot say it is a far stretch."

Unknown words were hissed and Lapis made to run at Thorin, making Tauriel grab her arms. Even with her strength, the Elf stood no chance. "If you don't calm down, nothing is guaranteed for your family."

Lapis stopped struggling, her chest heaving. "What are you doing here?" The question was spat out. Thorin didn't reply so Thranduil spoke for him.

"Him and his company were caught, lost in the woods. They were about to be eaten by spiders when my son and Tauriel happened upon them during their task."

"I should have known you would befriend the Elf that betrayed my family." Thorin's voice was cold and although he was wrong, Lapis did nothing to change his mind.

"At least he is loyal to those he considers his and doesn't abandon them."

If Tauriel didn't know any better, she would say her Lord looked positively gleeful. She had let go of Lapis but stood closer just in case the dragon felt the need to attack again. Surveying the proud dwarf, she wondered about him. This was the father of the three dragons? He did bear the same eye color as the girl with blue hair and some similarities with the son. The same set jaw as the young dwarf with brown hair who had joked about her searching his trousers. Her mind drifted briefly as she compared Keahi and Kili before snapping back to reality in time to see Thranduil speaking to Thorin softly.

"I will let you go, if you but return what is mine."

Thorin turned, his eyes sliding to where Lapis still stood, glaring at him as he took a couple steps. "A favor for a favor."

Thranduil inclined his head, "You have my word. One king to another."

Still facing away from Thranduil, he stopped walking and spoke, his voice growing louder with each word. "I would not trust Thranduil, the great king, to honor his word should the end of all days be upon us!" Thorin spun around and pointed at Thranduil, shouting now. "You lack all honor! I've seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help, but you turned your back. You turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us!" He remembered the devastating flames that attack his homeland and saw Lapis from the corner of his eye, only making his ire grow and spat his next words at the blond Elf. "Imrid amrad ursul!"

Lapis was stunned still, as was Tauriel, butThranduil leapt down from the steps of his throne and put his face right in front of Thorin's. "Do not talk to me of dragon fire. I know its wrath and ruin. I have faced the great serpents of the north." As he spoke, Thranduil's face contorted, letting Lapis and Tauriel also see his face covered with what appeared to be burns and scars from his past encounters with dragons. His left eye was milky and unseeing, sending a shiver of dread through Lapis. He drew away, and his face returned to normal. "I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen." Thranduil turned and looked directly at Lapis in the eye. "You are just like him." With a motion, the guards grabbed Thorin and hauled him away while he struggled. "Stay here if you will, and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. I am patient. I can wait."

Thranduil had looked away from Lapis to sit in his throne, head in hand, while the two women stood off to the side. Lapis watched and listened to Thorin being dragged off to the dungeons, wondering if anything he had said was directed at her. If his company was marching to the mountain, she needed to leave and see to her home, and Smaug. The earth hadn't rumbled again so she knew he was still asleep, but it was only a matter of time. Someone speaking caught her attention and she blinked up at the Elf King.

"What?"

An eyebrow arched at her. "I said, if you have any inclination of helping him, forget the notion."

Her face darkened, "I feel no need. He is on his own, same as those who came with him."

"And the dragon?"

Lapis remained silent, unsure of what to say and tried to organize her thoughts. "Smaug is…like a mentor to me, a substitute father to us. But I don't agree with his thoughtless killing."

"It is a trait of dragons to remove any obstacles in their way, by any means available to them."

She cocked her head and furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

Thranduil stood and descended his throne once more. "Dragons are single minded, they seek treasure with no regard. They have no families, no acquaintances, nothing or no one that holds them from the destruction they have wrought."

There was something that caught her attention and Lapis stared at the side of Thranduil's face that was warped, hidden under magic. "What happened to you?"

His face shuttered, a flash of fury sliding over before a blank expression took over. Thranduil turned away again before speaking. "Tauriel, return her to her room. And dragon, if I find out you are going to try and break the dwarves free, you and your family will join them in the cells. Believe me when I say you won't be able to break the magic around them even if you shift."

Tauriel pressed a hand to the bare shoulder and led Lapis away. There was nothing more to be said and she escort the smaller woman back to her shared room, leaving Lapis in the hands of her children with only a nod.

Keahi watched Tauriel leave before leading his mother away from the door and to the far side of the room where the bed was and they all climbed in, twining around one another. Nothing was said for a bit as they cuddled in the makeshift nest as they had done when they were young. Eventually, Lapis exhaled sharply, gaining the attention of her children.

"Your father and those that were with him are also here, down in the dungeons."

Wordlessly, the three siblings communicated with their eyes and tightened whatever hold they had on their mother. The subject of Thorin hadn't been broached in the weeks they had been Mirkwood and none were sure on how they felt about him. In that moment though, the family fell asleep together.

Lapis woke abruptly the next morning and sat up straight, sniffing the air. Keahi did the same next, followed by his sisters, all looking around the room curiously as Lapis slid from the bed and slowly walked the room, ready to attack. There was someone in the room. Meio stood and walked around her mother where part of the room was screened of for privacy, not that it was needed, and a moment later something crashed to the ground, followed by a grunt. Lapis came around the screen and looked curiously at her daughter who was kneeling on the ground strangely.

"He's invisible."

Keahi and Tarin joined them, also looking at their sister oddly. her position suggested she was straddling someone, but apparently unseen. They watched her fingers flex in the half circle hold.

"Show yourself." Meio hissed quietly, not wanting to draw attention to them.

They watched patiently and nearly jumped when a small figure appeared beneath Meio. Her hand fell to the side as the family blink in surprise at the intruder.

"Come off him, he's but a child." Lapis pulled at Meio's arm to move her, not noticing the offended look thrown at her.

"I'm not a child, I'm a hobbit!"

Four frowns met the indignant statement, but Lapis was the only one to recognize the name. "A hobbit, you're a long way from home. What are you doing here?"

He said nothing and the family didn't turn their eyes away from him. Keahi was the one to speak next after noticing the hobbit's fingers fiddling with something. "There's something about you, something..."

"Dark." Tarin finished his sentence while narrowing her eyes at the intruder.

Lapis quirked her head at the hobbit. It wasn't him per say, but it surrounded him, like a second skin. And it was familiar, a sensation or presence she had encountered before, similar to the dark magic in Smaug. "What do you carry?"

A sound came from the doorway and a guard called into the room. "Is something amiss?"

The distraction provided the few seconds they looked away to disappear and scramble away, Meio lunging after him. The rest were unable to see him, and not wanting to make a commotion, keahi pulled his sister back while Lapis walked around the screen.

"Do you have a larger bath area, this isn't working."

Keahi couldn't hold back the bark of laughter at her excuse for their noise.


	6. Talking to Others

_quick update! the excitement! please enjoy_

 **Ch 6 Talking to Others**

Thorin sat with his back to the stone, staring out the bars of his cell, upwards where his company waited in their own cells. Days have been lost on their quest and he wasn't sure how many had passed since entering Mirkwood. From his 'talk' with Thranduil, Durin's Day hadn't passed yet. His mood darkened further at that train of thought. What was Lapis doing here with that piece of Elf filth? She didn't appear to be a prisoner, walking around freely, and naked as he had always known her to years ago. That was surprising, given some thought, Elves tended to be more private with their affairs, of all different natures. That had to mean something, like she was here freely. Although, the scarred face of Thranduil hovered in his mind, perhaps the Elf didn't know Lapis was a dragon.

He thumped his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. Beorn had no words for them, or more specifically him, after the family had flown away. He did keep the promise of lending them help to get to Mirkwood, but that was it. Only two, possibly three knowing the wizard, knew of Lapis and what he had lost when Smaug attacked. Balin had come to him later that day, after he cursed Lapis, and tried to speak to him while they rode the borrowed ponies but he had been to angry still. But during their time lost in the forest, Thorin had become delusional as well from the lack of proper food and water, seeing Lapis and his life before Smaug had changed everything. He saw visions of her and their children running around naked, toddlers playing in the bath hall, learning to fly, so much that Thorin thought it had all been real at one point. And now, after seeing her again so comfortable among the same people who turned his people away and refused to help, it made the wounds fresh again.

Perhaps he had been to hasty in condemning her, perhaps they had been captured as well. But the strength of a dragon was greater than an Elf and there were four of them, surely they could've escaped by now. As Thorin sat lost in thought, he didn't notice someone approaching his cell and staring down at him until he sighed and opened his eyes, jumping at the figure crowding the doorway. Wearing only a pair of pants with wet hair, his son was staring down at him blankly. Thorin slowly stood and looked out the best he could at the other walkways, trying to see if there was anyone else accompanying him.

"Why are you here?"

Thorin blinked at the question. "Trying to take back our home from Smaug and were captured trying to make our way through the forest."

Silence stretched between them as gold eyes bore into blue. None of his company could see his cell since he was a few levels below them, kept separate for whatever reason. It did make him nervous though, the thought that Thranduil let a half dragon roam his halls without a chaperone and Thorin broke the stare off to try and spy someone again. "What do you want from me?"

"I wondered if you wanted to know about us, curious if you were really as callous as you portray yourself."

Thorin stepped back and folded his arms, "What if my answer were no?"

"Then you will no longer occupy my time, thought, or otherwise. My sisters and I are merely curious ourselves, we have no other need of you."

The truth stung and Thorin hardened himself. His children were grown now, although he didn't know how old, they no longer needed a parent to help them. "What is your name?"

"Keahi."

Fire and flame, appropriate for his coloring, perhaps he was a fire breather also. "And your sisters?"

"Meio has blue hair and Tarin has black."

Thorin's body jolted at the name. Tarin. Lapis used the name he had picked out for their child. His heart clenched and Thorin looked away, shame coming over him. "I truly thought you had all died when Smaug attacked, I mourned for so long and pushed so many others away to be the person my people needed me to be."

"And yet, you tell our mother she was never your One."

"She said it first."

Keahi hummed, "This is true and we have never seen her in such a state, even after a nightmare." That made Thorin look back at him sharply but was cut off before he could say anything. "She will never come down here, my sisters might, but should you ever get out of this cell, you most likely will never see her again. The damage is done, the pain she had and still carries is greater than you can ever fix."

With one last glance, Keahi walked away and it was then Thorin saw the red head She-Elf waiting for him up the walkway. He may have only had Lapis for a short time, but Thorin saw the same gestures in how Keahi greeted the Elf that he had used with her. The blue eyes blinked in surprise as a tan hand settled at the small of her back, tracing up and then Thorin lost sight of them. His son had a One and it was an Elf. Thorin fell back and landed on his butt, staring out passed the bars.

"Did you find out what you needed?" Tauriel asked, a shiver traced her spine, following the path Keahi's hand had just taken up and down before winding his hand in her hair.

"A bit, I'm sure you heard us." Keahi gave the Elf a smirk and she looked away. Her hair was tangled in his fingers and she had yet to say anything. He had been overjoyed to see her again and could tell the feeling was mutual, even if he could tell there was something bothering you.

"Did you need to go anywhere else, or am I returning you to your family?" Tauriel kept her eyes forward as they maneuvered the steps.

"I would go anywhere with you that you wanted."

The simple, honest words made her blush. "That would hinder my duties considering you cannot leave."

"You could sneak me out, I won't tell anyone."

A voice spoke up from their right as they passed a cell. "And here I thought Elves had no feelings."

Keahi looked down and saw a brown-haired dwarf staring up at him in anger, brown eyes flickering to Tauriel. A growl rose in his throat, "I'm no Elf." Tauriel moved between them and blocked his view of the dwarf Keahi wanted to shred. He knew that look without ever seeing it on another, the other male wanted his One. "Are you defending him?"

She gave him a look that told him otherwise. "You can't get in and he cannot leave, now keep walking."

Keahi stepped forward and crowded her space, but she didn't move. "What do I get if I listen?"

"A continued happy existence."

He laughed and tugged on the red hair that was darker than his own. "Mine is already so much better with you in it." Let the dwarf have his delusion, Keahi didn't have a doubt she was his and remain so. Bumping his forehead against hers, he walked away, letting another guard take him back to the room.

Tauriel took a deep breath and turned around, her eyes catching on the dark brown ones watching her every move. Shaking her head, Tauriel took another walkway away from both, she needed time to think.

Keahi returned and Meio immediately attacked him, knocking him to the ground and immediately began to defend himself. This was a normal event for them, one would hide and attack the other, acting as a training session and playtime; even if they didn't shift. Tarin was laying in front of the fire with Lapis braiding her hair watching them. Even the Elves outside playing guard moved to watch the two. They continued until Meio won, wrapping her long legs around his arms and sitting on his back, hands wrapped around his neck. Keahi yielded and they joined the other two on the rug, enjoying the warm heat rolling over them. None spoke of where he had been or done, and if they knew, it didn't matter. For the moment, they were content even if they were technically captives.

That night, Lapis woke again to a disturbance in their room. After going over the event the previous morning, she had come to realize they had met the hobbit before. Bilbo Baggins. He had been with Thorin and the others at Beorn and had introduced himself before she had tried to attack the dwarf. He looked vastly different from what she remembered, weeks ago if she remembered correctly. Lapis crawled out of bed and over where the food tray was, moving it to the other side of the room where he wouldn't be seen.

"You are hungry, please eat. I can get more." She spoke the words softly, barely a whisper, and heard the shuffle of feet from where the group of chairs were pushed up against one wall.

He appeared so suddenly near her that Lapis almost jumped. Yes, she could smell him, but only Meio could see him when invisible, and what a state he was in too. Skinny, covered in dirt and scratches, cheeks hollow from no food, he was in terrible condition and he motherly instincts flared. Lapis pushed the tray closer with a foot and backed up a few steps. She could see the fear in his eyes, but the hunger was too great and he fell upon the food in earnest. Her eyes went to the open doorway, wondering how he slipped by the elves with their superior hearing. Walking to the opening, Lapis lean out and looked around. There was no one there. Her brows furrowed as she took a step out of the room, peering about for anyone. How long had this been going on? Did they not have a guard during the night anymore? Needless to say, it was a blessing in disguise. She returned to where the hobbit was eating and saw her three children with their eyes open and watching him as well.

"Meio, get some water heated so he can bathe. They may not have seen him, but eventually they will smell him. Keahi, help her." Lapis said the orders gently so not to scare Bilbo, ignoring the curious and distrusting stares they threw at him.

In a few minutes, the tub behind the screen was set up and Lapis was looking at the hobbit expectantly. He had stopped eating, nothing left on the tray, and remained sitting on the floor with his eyes on them. Signing, she stepped to the side and shooed her children away. "Come along Bilbo, you obviously need to get clean. No one will hurt you here, at least not one of us."

With a glare pointed at them, the three siblings settled back down on the bed, their attention still on the intruder their mother was trying to coddle. Eventually, he gave in to Lapis and disappeared behind the screen. Water splashed and she snatched the dirty clothes from the floor before he could stand.

"What are you doing?"

His voice was high pitched and scandalous, making them smile in amusement as Lapis took the clothes over to the water bucket and began washing everything the best she could. When no one answered, Bilbo leaned back in the tub and scrubbed himself of all the filth covering his skin. the room remained mostly quiet, only the sounds of water and the occasional grunt or groan was heard. Lapis wrung out the clothes and hung them out to dry, then went to find an extra shirt provided for them that none wore. The plan to hassle Thranduil by being themselves didn't work well since they never really saw him and the others who watched over them had become used to it. At the noises Bilbo made, Lapis turned to see his curly head looking around the screen. Without a word, she handed him the shirt.

"Come on, you can sleep with us."

* * *

 _please leave reviews, I do love to hear opinions and thought. thank you for reading_


	7. Down the Stairs

_Sorry it's been so long, I've been working more to cover other people who don't feel the need to show up. Hello to all my new followers to this story series, I'm happy to see how much you all enjoy Lapis and her family._

 **Ch 7 Down the Stairs**

Gold eyes blinked open, knowing it was morning without the sun shining on her face. Something snuggled into her side and Tarin looked down to see the little hobbit who had intruded on them twice now. His head was on her stomach with his body curled up in a ball, her mother curled around him as she used to do with them before they grew too big. Looking to the right, she saw Meio and Keahi still asleep and wondered what time it was. With a glance to the door, there were no guards in sight, and Tarin slowly maneuvered from under their visitor and lithely jumped from the bed without a sound. She wanted to go visit the dwarf who was supposed to be their father, Keahi had seen him yesterday but hadn't spoken of what was spoken. Her mother didn't seem to mind, merely ignored the activity.

As she about walked out of the room, Tarin stopped and looked down at herself. The Elves had gotten used to them being naked, surprisingly given their first reactions, but she wasn't sure about the dwarves or her possible father. Maybe a shirt. Quietly, she shifted through the pile of clothing still heaped upon one of the chairs. No shirts were located, but something that looked like a robe was there and she donned it quickly, tying the strings together at her sides. The light material covered her chest and the skirt split off into panels, but it appeared decent enough for someone who never wore clothing. Walking back to the door, Tarin stepped out and looked around. There was only one guard who was watching her with a hint of interest, most likely because she was somewhat dressed.

"I wish to see the dwarves."

The guard said nothing, only walked up and gestured down the hall. Tarin walked by his side, taking note of how to get to the dungeons while admiring the structure of Thranduil's home. Nothing was said between them and after a short while, the guard stopped her at the top of a long, narrow set of stairs.

"Is there a particular one you needed to see?"

Tarin tilted her head and remembered the name, "Thorin."

If the Elf was surprised, he didn't show it. "Go three levels further down from the others, he will be the only one there, yell if you need anything."

"You aren't going to escort me?"

"There is no way out, of the cells and of the Kingdom, I'm sure you will reappear eventually."

Tarin nodded at the evenly spoke answer and descended the stairs alone. Sure enough, she came upon many dwarves in scattered cells, most of them asleep. Only one noticed her, standing up and pressing himself to the bars. She couldn't quite place the look on his face and he sighed, turning away before she could figure it out. The stairs separated and Tarin following the set that led further down as instructed. It was eerily silence, hopelessness hanging in the air from the dwarves above her and landed heavily on her shoulders. She peered into each cell as she passed until spying a hand wrapped around part of the metal door and slowed her pace until she was standing to the side of it. He had heard her coming, or was just already looking out his cell, and their eyes connected immediately. Blue eyes dropped down her form before returning to her face, sadness adding to the weariness in his expression. That's when Tarin realized what the look on the other dwarf's face was, sorrow and resignation.

"Tarin."

His voice was deep, much like Keahi's. "Did he tell you my name?"

"Yes." A wane smile pulled at his lips, "Your brother is very interesting."

"We all are, I would like to think."

"I have no doubt." Thorin squinted up at his youngest. She was beautiful, taller than him but shorter than Keahi, and whatever she was attempting to wear hid none of her features. It looked like a long over tunic for the male Elves, which she probably didn't know. Her black hair hung long and heavy down her back, much like his own, but her eyes were just like her mothers. "Why have you visited?"

She tilted her head at him, "I'm not sure. Answers, perhaps. Keahi didn't speak of his time with you and what little I know is from what Mama told us."

Thorin hummed and leaned away from the bars. "I'm not sure what to tell you."

Tarin traced the warm metal with two fingers, thinking. "My name, why did you choose it?"

"It is tradition to give your children names with part of the father's and your name ends the same as mine. I picked Tarin specifically because it had more than one meaning," Thorin smiled bitterly as a memory of Frerin popped forward. "My brother and I used to argue which meaning was correct and your mother would laugh at us."

"Your brother, he was called Frerin right?"

Thorin looked up at Tarin in surprise. "Yes, she spoke of him?"

"She told us stories of her time with you repeatedly, the pain of you missing was a hole no one could fill, not even her children." Tarin sighed and sat on the last step. "You were everything that made her happy before us. On darker days, something would remind her of you and she would look to the sky, never speaking."

"I never stopped thinking about her either."

"Then why did you leave?"

Thorin fell to his butt and braced his forearms on his knees. "I thought she was dead, I waited after hearing her roar while fighting Smaug, but she never came. I always thought if she was alive, she would've come to me, found me…my father knew what she was, saw her shift mid-air, and told me she would never have been accepted. That there was no way she could've been my One as a dragon. I waited outside the mountain for her, but eventually I had to go with my people and do my duty as Prince."

"But why didn't you go look for her?"

Silence fell between them and it was a few minutes before he replied. "I don't think I wanted to face the reality of her dead, to see her body. Even though she wasn't." He looked up and squinted at Tarin. "The same could be same for her, I was alive and well as she was and is, why didn't she come to see where I was?"

Tarin didn't change at his harsh tone. "That is something you will have to talk to her about, all we ever knew is that she said you were dead and Smaug never assured her of otherwise."

Anger clenched his chest but Thorin held it in, not wanting to scare away his daughter. He needed to change the subject, something about them and not him or Lapis. "How old are you?"

She smiled at him, "We turned 170 this past spring."

They were born around six months after the attack. "She did it alone."

"Not necessarily, Smaug was there. Nothing ever happened under his watch, he'll probably be furious whenever you reach the mountain."

Whenever? "You think Thranduil will let us leave?"

Tarin's gold eyes bore down on him. "I think the will of a person is stronger than those who try and force their own." She stood and stepped to the bars again. "I cannot speak for the others, but it woul be good to see you again."

Thorin watched his daughter leave, a glimmer of hope shining through the despair he had been feeling.

* * *

"Where did he go?"

Lapis looked around the room for Bilbo, having woken when she realized he wasn't curled up next to her any longer. Meio was shaking her head, meaning he wasn't anywhere in the room, something that was certain when she noticed his clothes were gone. Why had he snuck away? She wanted to ask him some questions about why he was traveling with a bunch of dwarves. With a glance to the doorway, Lapis wondered how long Tarin had been gone. She knew where her daughter had gone, after all, her children had their own questions she couldn't answer. Not a few seconds later, Tarin floated through the doorway looking lost in thought and wearing...something.

"If you were going for concealmeant, I believe you failed."

Lapis rolled her eyes at Keahi's observational statement and watched as Tarin dropped Tmthe robe looking outfit to the ground. "Good morning."

"Morning, is there food?"

"More rabbit food, so that would be a yes for you."

Elves ate little to no meat, meaning it left the three of the four dragons craving more. None of them held it against her, she just had an ability they didn't have and if anything, it meant she could give up her meat to little issue. Tarin glanced around the room with a frown.

"Where did the hobbit go?" The question was barely a whisper, to avoid the Elf hearing.

"He left before the rest of us woke, he was still here when you left?"

"Yes."

Curious. But how long ago had that been? Lapis only hoped he would return, he was far too skinny for what she knew about hobbits. What she should be focused on was how they were going to get out of here. The fear of Smaug waking before she returned was strong and Lapis wasn't sure what would happen when he did, and if the dwarves were the ones to make it happen.

* * *

 _I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and a look into Tarin a little bit. Please leave a review to let me know likes and dislikes. See you all again soon._


	8. What Do You Need?

_And another chapter up in a short span. cause for celebration. the next one will probably be up quickly too, already started it._

 **Ch 8 What Do You Need?**

Bilbo pressed up against the wall as more Elves passed him by, invisible to their eyes. He had quietly escaped the mess of limbs he had been tangled up in and ran before any of them could wake up. With his clothes back on, he slipped the ring on and scurried down the halls, trying to figure out where the company was being kept. There was nothing to help his search, all the talking was in Sindarin and his knowledge on the language was rusty at best, he could only catch words here and there. And dungeon wasn't on the list he had been taught. Hunger gnawed at his stomach still, even after all the food he had been given. But weeks of very little nourishment in the woods and no food in the Elf kingdom, he remained almost perpetually hungry. Bilbo sank against the wall and sighed, what was he going to do? Even if he found them, how could he get them out?

Random Elves pass by him, some soldiers, others not, but a voice rang out and Bilbo lifted his head, recognizing the tone. It was the female Elf who had helped escort the company to the kingdom. She was talking to the blond male Elf who had led the party and they were coming up to from his right. The word for dwarf caught his ears and Bilbo scrambled up, trying to catch more of what they were saying. Unfortunately, they spoke too fast for him and he had to keep far enough behind so they wouldn't hear him. But, when they split up, he made the quick decision to run after the red head, hoping she might lead him closer to his destination.

He stopped, stunned at the top of a staircase she was descending. She had led him right to them. Bilbo didn't see any guards posted from where he stood, whether good or bad he wasn't sure. He stayed where he was, watching the She-Elf do a routine check of the cells, waiting for her to come back up. She disappeared at one point, going further down some stairs than he had thought the company was being held. With no where to go down that he wouldn't be in the way, Bilbo backed up to let her past as when she returned. Finally, he could check on his companions. Keeping the ring on, he carefully made his way down, counting each dwarf he found and frowning when he only reached twelve. Where was Thorin?

* * *

Lapis looked around her, taking in the room she had been brought to by a set of guards. It looked personal, not quite a bedroom, but not just a spare room. Thranduil wanted to speak with her again and she could only imagine it had something to do with Thorin. She didn't wait long before the tall Elf King made his presence known by sweeping from the other doorway.

"Good morning, would you like a drink?"

"No."

Thranduil poured himself a glass of wine. "I heard that two of your children have spoken to the dwarf that helped sire them."

"What of it?"

"I am merely curious, do they just wish to know him or is this a plan to help him escape?"

Lapis tilted her head back to see his face more clearly. He was staring directly at her, seemingly unbothered by her lack of dress yet again. Perhaps it didn't bother him as much as it appeared in the beginning. "I've devised no plan myself nor do I know of one from my children, I'm not even sure of what they spoke of with him."

He regarded her closely before turning and walking away slowly. "Your daughter, with the blue hair..."

"Meio."

"...Yes." Thranduil ignored the fact he had been interrupted. "She was born second, why did she not go before your youngest?"

"Why such interest in their actions?"

"I've taken great pains to keep my home safe from the evils of the world, I'm not going to let anyone, or thing, destroy it."

"You didn't answer my question."

Thranduil paused in his motions and turned away from Lapis, staring at the wall. "You four are unique and I am still not sure what to make of you all. You've shown no aggression other than when I met with your daughter the one time, no real anger towards anyone but the dwarf, and destroyed nothing while residing here other than your door."

"Which is still missing."

"I'm not risking losing another one." There almost seemed to be humor in his voice. "Dragons have always been known to hoard and destroy, yet you are different. Whoever created you either did it on purpose or accident, and I'm not sure which one is better."

"What do you mean?"

He sat down gracefully in a chair and swept his hand towards the other for her. When Lapis sat after a moment's hesitation, Thranduil continued. "Dragons are created by magic, with purpose and intent that all of them carry. Now you are something completely different. For one, no dragon has ever shifted to a man, or woman, secondly you only show hostile intentions when warranted. You could be long-lived, however I don't know your age, and you have shown no greed for treasure. I'll give you the intelligence and power, although I haven't seen what kind you possess."

Lapis looked over the Elf, he didn't appear outwardly hostile but relaxed. Like he knew she wouldn't do anything to him still. "I am 289 years old, at least that was when I was born. I don't know how long I was an egg. As for my abilities, you threatened my family if I used them, so why should you know?"

A small smirk came over Thranduil's face, "Very true. Would you tell me?"

Apparently, her age was of no consequence. "Instead of breathing fire, I project ice."

"How interesting." Wine swirled in his glass, blue eyes watching the movement. "Dragons with water, or ice, abilities don't have wings. But yet, you and your daughter have both."

Lapis narrowed her eyes at him, "How would you know what she could do?"

"I can assume. Both of you have blue and white features, it would be a fair chance she would have the same or similar power."

He was far shrewder than Lapis was prepared for, mostly from having many more years on her. Smaug held similar traits but was far more direct with her, probably because she was like him. "My children have their own gifts."

Thranduil hummed. "The boy, a fire breather presumably. And the other girl, I'm not sure of her."

"Tarin has more dwarf or man features than dragon. That is her gift." Lapis drew her legs up and rested her chin on a knee. "You ask questions but not the one you really want, what is it you wish to know?"

Silence. And it remained until Thranduil spoke again. "Meio, she is unique."

"They all are."

"True. But there is something else about her, she shares Elvish features."

She cocked her head at him curiously, trying to think what he was speaking of regarding Meio. "I don't understand."

"Her physique is similar to ours, and her ears have a small point."

"So do mine."

"True, so perhaps it is passed down."

"There is something else bothering you about her."

The statement hit home and Thranduil frowned. He stood and set down his glass, "We are done here. I'll have you escorted back to your room."

Lapis stood also. Whatever was bothering the Elf, he wasn't going to tell her. At least not right now.

Tarin looked over at Meio who was staring out the open door, in the same position since their mother had left. "Are you going to see him?"

"Him who?"

"Whichever one you are thinking of and ignoring Keahi who has been trying to goad you for the past hour."

Meio still didn't look away as her brother threw something else at her, striking her gently in the back. Truth being, she wasn't sure who she was thinking of specifically. The visits her siblings had taken to see their father occupied her mind as well as the tall, blond Elf who ruled these woods. But she did know only one of them was available for a visit and she wasn't sure she wanted to take it. "You saw him this morning."

Tarin rolled on her stomach and propped her chin on a hand. "I did."

"What was he like?"

"Lonely. Sad. You should go see him if you want answers."

This time Meio did redirect her eyes to her sister. "Why? You and Keahi can tell me about him."

Keahi spoke up from his place by the fire, "We experienced our visits very differently and therefore cannot provide an opinion accurate enough for your needs."

"So you did talk to one another about seeing him."

"No," Keahi waved his hand through the flames, very bored. "But I'm sure Tarin didn't threaten him."

His words didn't bother the sisters as they knew he was protective of them and could guess at what he said. The room quieted again until Tarin sighed, annoyed with her sister's indecisiveness.

"Go see him, brooding your time away over what might happen isn't going to end well for anyone."

"No."

"Why?" Keahi interrupted, "Because of your Elf who doesn't like us?"

"He doesn't mind us." Meio defended, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Oh no, of course not. We can leave anytime but choose to be bored here. Go see our father, at least it will get you out and hopefully less…. Whatever you are feeling."

"Meio," Tarin said softly, gaining her sister's attention. "Go see him. Talk or don't, whatever happens is between the two of you."

Not much later, Meio stood at the top of the long narrow stairs as Tarin had been earlier that morning. The guard was at her back and was waiting patiently for her to leave. She had already been told she was going alone and there was no way out, probably the same speech Tarin was given. With a deep breath, Meio glided down the stairs, her long hair flowing around her. She refused to wear any clothing per her sibling suggestions, if he couldn't take her being nude, she didn't care. Besides, her hair was down to her knees and unbound, able to cover most of her body. Looking around, Meio saw the dwarves in the other cells and ignored the looks they were casting at her as she walked by, all but one. He was watching her curiously, like a puzzle he was trying to figure out and Meio stopped to look back at him for a minute before continuing.

She walked a couple more levels down until she spied hands wrapped around bars and stopped in front of the dwarf. The look of surprise was brief, along with his perusal of her body. His blue eyes came back quickly to her own that were the same color and they stared at each other until he spoke.

"Meio."

"Yes."

Thorin smiled, all his children had different personalities. "You are very beautiful, much like your mother."

"I don't need your compliments."

"I suppose not. What do you need?" Thorin leaned back to lessen the stress on his neck.

* * *

 _Yes i'm a evil person and cut it off here. I didn't want to run too long with Meio and Thorin._


	9. What Could've Been

_Welcome back everyone. Please enjoy_

 **Ch 9 What Could've Happened**

What did she need? What was she even doing here? Meio pulled a lock of hair forward to play with as she became lost in her thoughts. When their mother had talked about him, it was always full of love and sadness. Sometimes humor in certain stories. But she had never felt the want for more information, to meet him and know more. Until this morning. But what had changed?

Thorin waited patiently for her to talk but as minutes ticked by, he became increasingly confused and concerned by the myriad of emotions running across her face. Perhaps he should start instead. "You know, I met your mother in the mines. She scared me so suddenly I fell down the shaft and she had to save me."

A small laugh came from Meio. "She only ever mentioned the first part."

"It shocked me so much to find my One, especially her." Thorin paused at the look on his daughter's face. "What is it?"

"Did the thought ever cross your mind that there was no way she could be your One, being a dragon?" Meio remembered what he had said at Beorn's, but maybe that had been said in anger.

"No. She felt right and fit perfectly in my life. Everything that happened when Smaug attacked and afterwards, nothing was right. I regret my words now, and I never meant to hurt her. The thought of her being alive after all this time and Smaug involved in your lives, it hurts knowing I miss everything because I didn't run back inside. But I was young then, and the fact that she would've been with me if she were alive stuck with me through the years. After talking to your sister earlier, my mind changed. She was in just as much pain as me, if not worse, and it could have been solved easily if one of us hadn't assumed the other was dead. I don't regret many actions in my life but if I could redo anything, I would've had her by my side that day when Smaug attack to get her out so we could've been with each other, and I would've been able to see you and your siblings grow into who you are now."

Meio could see the pain on his face, but it didn't ease her mind; for more than one reason. She gave a thought to Thranduil, how against his feelings he was towards her. He had a son so obviously he had been with someone else, but from her lessons, Meio thought Elves mated for life. Her troubles must have shown on her face because Thorin spoke up again.

"Is there something else bothering you?"

She bit her lip, "I don't think my One likes me."

Thorin blinked. "I'm not sure that is possible, everyone was created for someone and compliment the other. Who is your One?"

It took a moment for Meio to answer, having heard from her mother what Thorin thought of Thranduil. "He's an Elf."

An exasperated sigh came from the cell. "Two of you have Elf Ones?"

She quirked her head at him, "You saw Tauriel?"

"Yes, she is one of the Elves that captured us."

"She is a lovely person." Meio defended her brother's mate.

Thorin shrugged. "What is the name of yours?"

Minutes ticked by and Thorin's stare bore down on her while he waited for an answer. Meio took a step back. "Thranduil."

"I'm sorry?"

She said the name again louder, "King Thranduil."

The silence was heavy and Thorin stepped away from the cell door. "Please leave, I need some time alone."

"Are you angry?"

It took a minute for him to reply. "I need to be alone to think, leave before I say something I regret again."

Meio blinked back some tears, she knew he was upset if not livid at what she told him. But what he had told her, they were meant for each other and the Valar are not wrong in their choices. She turned on her heel and fled up the stairs away from the dwarves, bypassing the guard waiting for her, and ran to the room her family was occupying. Her mind was so clouded, Meio didn't notice she had taken a wrong turn and was going down sets of halls she hadn't been through before. It wasn't until she ran full body into someone that she realized it, because it was Thranduil who caught her from falling. The frown on his face told her something was off and then Meio looked around, noticing the hallway was different.

"I'm sorry, I become lost. I'll go back." She tried to turn away, her head lowered to hide her eyes, but his hands closed around her arms and held her in place. One hand moved to her chin and lifted her head, her blue eyes clashing with the ice blue ones.

"You've been crying, why?"

Meio tried to jerk her chin away with no avail. "Do you care?"

"I am curious. I don't believe any of you have shed tears since being here, other than the first time you were upset."

"Then you don't need to know why. Please release me."

Instead of complying, his hand took the same path as last he had seen her, down her neck and to her shoulder where his fingers played with her hair before pushing the length behind her shoulder. Meio froze, aware of the sensations the touch of his hand was bringing forth and what little control she had to stop him. Instead, she watched his face as his eyes took in her naked body and his nose flaring.

"Do you know you came to my hall? The only rooms down here are for me and my son, no one comes down here unless directed."

Meio took another look around since she had been down here once before, but nothing stood out. "I'm sorry, I will leave." She tried to pull away again, but he held on fast. Nervousness bubbled up in her at the lack of knowledge towards what to do in a situation like this.

"You found your way down here somehow, even if you didn't realize where you were running." His hand roamed down her back, feeling the scales down her spine and followed the patch as it broke off and swirled over her hip. Her pale skin was soft, even the scales, and he could see the flush spreading over her body. "It is dangerous to walk around alone, you are supposed to have a guard with you. It would seem some of my soldiers need to be punished for their laziness."

"It wasn't his fault, I'm much faster than any of them." Meio murmured, her body heating up under Thranduil's touch.

"Really now? That is a feat, but still, someone needs to be punished." He loosened the grip on her arm and pushed the rest of her hair behind her, twisting his hand around a section of it so she wouldn't move. She was decently shorter than him, coming to his chest, and Thranduil leaned down slightly. "What do you think should be their punishment for not performing a duty correctly?"

"I don't want anyone to be punished." The words were whispered and Meio couldn't look away from him.

"Someone has to be, what would you propose?" Thranduil pulled her close as his arm came around her back. "Would you prefer to be reprimanded? Although I'm sure I couldn't treat you like my soldiers."

Her breath hitched before speeding up and his face was inching closer as she was pulled closer. She couldn't think of an answer, or of anything really except for what she wanted to happen. In a swift movement, she was lifted and pressed against Thranduil before he spun around and pressed her against a wall. Firm lips moved over hers, hungry and demanding, making her open up and tentatively kissing back. When he moaned in response, Meio circled her arms around his neck and began to kiss back just as fervently while he pressed closer between her legs. Time slid away and neither were aware of their surroundings as Meio tangled her hands in his hair while Thranduil caressed her body with both hands. With a nip to her lower lip, he slid his mouth across her jawline and down her neck where it came to rest where it met the shoulder. Meio moaned and then,

"Father?"

The hands that were just below her breasts froze and gripped her ribcage while the rest of his body stiffened. Meio looked to her left and saw the son, Legolas if she remembered correctly, staring at them in shock. From an Elf standpoint, she could see why he feeling as such, but from her own, not so much. Her One was finally staking his claim and they had been interrupted. It didn't bother her they were found in this position, until Thranduil lifted his head from her skin and she saw his face. Immediately her heart dropped. She was all but dropped as he stepped away and spun around, entering his room and slamming the door. Meio sat on the floor, staring after him, confused and lost in thought. Legolas came over to her, helping her stand, and patted her on the head.

"I will return you to your room, come along."

Stiffly, Meio walked the halls side by side with him, neither talking. He left her before they reached the door and she watched him leave without another word. The guards outside the room were looking at her curiously, probably wondering where she had been and why he had returned her, but Meio ignore them and walked into the room where her family immediately turned to look at her. Her mother immediately appeared angry after laying eyes on her while Tarin and Keahi looked at her puzzled.

"Where were you?"

Meio didn't say anything, she was sure one or both of her siblings had told their mother when she had originally gone, but they couldn't have known where she had just ended up. Their noses, flared, smelling the air before looking at the other and turning away. They could smell her, and probably Thranduil, which meant so could her mother.

"He didn't do anything."

"Which one?"

She paused, "Neither."

"Tell me."

With a shrug of her shoulder's, Meio looked away from the gold eyes pinned on her. "The dwarf was upset at who my One is and Thranduil…" She couldn't finish the sentence.

"He almost claimed you."

There was no confirmation needed and Lapis was already starting to change, her talons showing and eyes slitting. Although they had no formal code for mating, there was no way the Elf was going to take her daughter while he kept them as prisoners and couldn't decide what he thought about Meio. Keahi came up behind her and set his hands on her shoulders.

"Mama, calm down. We will take care of him without changing."

"You can't hurt him!"

Raised eyebrows looked at Meio, from all three. Keahi answered her as Lapis tried to calm herself, taking deep breaths to subdue the need to hurt the Elf. "While he is your One, he hasn't proved himself worthy in any way to our mother other than being able to protect his home, even from those who aren't a threat." He was talking about them and they all knew.

"He's changing."

"How could you know? You have only spoken to him three times now."

"Because he did talk to me!" She shouted at her brother, "At least my One wants to touch me!"

No one moved or breathed for a moment. "Just because I don't pressure her into realizing we are Mates, doesn't mean she isn't mine nor that she doesn't want me. We are more than animals he sees us as, and I'm not sure you can change his mind." Keahi said quietly before turning his back to his sister and joining Tarin on the rug before the fire.

Lapis sighed, willing her anger away. "We will address this later when we aren't so emotional. Come eat."

* * *

 _Let me know what you all thought. much love._


	10. Out the Door

**Ch 10 Out the Door**

For the first time ever, her children were sullen and not getting along. Not even during the first days in Mirkwood were their moods as temperamental as this and Lapis wasn't sure how to change it. The hobbit hadn't been seen in a few days and Meio stayed away from her two siblings, an act Keahi ignored and Tarin was torn between the two. It was as if the nature of fire and water within them were suddenly clashing, to elements born to cleanse and destroy. The sun had risen not long ago, Lapis was used to knowing when it rose and set from hiding in the mountain, and she was resting in one of the chairs observing her scattered children. They hadn't slept together since Meio return either and none had decently slept whether it was night or day by themselves. Lost in thought, she jumped when a horn sounded through the halls and her children were all standing with her the next second.

Lapis frowned at the door when receding footsteps were heard and she went to the entrance to find the guards gone. It could only mean that they were needed, such as an attack on Mirkwood. Without a word, she took off running, her three children close behind her. Listening to the Elvish being shouted and from which direction, Lapis led the way down the dungeons to find the last few Elves jumping through a doorway leading to a river. It was a way out of the Kingdom, they could leave without injury. She ran to the door and held it open, watching the Elves run along the ridge serving as a walkway.

"The dwarves are gone."

She turned to look at Keahi who had spoken. "All of them?"

"From what I could see, yes."

So that was the reason for the horn, somehow the company had escaped. "We should leave as well, there will not be a better opportunity for some time." Lapis pushed the door open wider, "Come. It is large enough for us to fly out." Keahi and Tarin didn't hesitate, but Meio hovered, casting her gaze back. Lapis understood the struggle, but she wasn't about to leave her behind. "We will figure out a way for you to be with him, but please, now is not the time. He doesn't understand us yet."

Meio hesitated a moment longer before looking down in defeat and joining her family, jumping off the ledge with her siblings and casting her wings out to soar above the water. They all took a collective deep breathe, the wind carrying them and soon the sun caressing them as the tunnel ended. It had been many weeks since they had been outside and it was magnificent, like being welcomed home after so long. But the warm feeling didn't last as Tarin shouted to her mother and all eyes spied Elves and Orc in the distance surrounding the river where the dwarves sat trapped in barrels, bobbing in the water. Lapis dove down and was followed quickly, their wings speed them towards the starting battle.

"Kill the Orcs." Three shocked looks were aimed at Lapis. She had always instructed never to harm more than they needed to eat and certainly never spoke of killing anyone. "Their world revolves around killing others for pleasure, they will learn death in return."

She landed and folded her wings into her body before turning and blasting ice over three oncoming Orcs. Keahi raised a brow, looking at Meio since Tarin had no power, and they landed on the other side of the river and tucking their wings away. Taking careful note of where the Eves were, Keahi and Meio worked as a team diminishing the ranks of the swarming Orc while Tarin ran along the bank where their mother was, battling with a discarded weapon along the way. When Lapis had acknowledged Tarin had no powers decades ago, she had taught her daughter all she knew and research books for more training material afterwards. A skill finally being put to use. A scream was heard and grabbed the attention of the four dragons on land along with one particular Elf. A dwarf was on the grassy bank, shot with a black arrow with an Orc coming at him and Keahi took flight, chasing after Tauriel who was running to the rescue of the fallen dwarf. As she killed the Orc looming over him, Keahi landed not far behind her and snapped the neck of another who had been aiming his arrow at Tauriel.

The Elf spun at the sound and inhaled sharply at the sight of Keahi, wings out and fire glowing on his skin. Golden eyes looked her over carefully before narrowing at the dwarf on the ground and Keahi turned away, battling his way through attacking Orcs. He knew every move Tauriel made as she too joined the battle, and Keahi also watched the Elves to be sure none were getting injured by his hand. Behind them, the wounded dwarf had climbed the stairs and pushed the lever to open the gates before rolling off the edge and into a waiting barrel as the water rushed the company away, bouncing the barrels in the waves and between boulders. Elves, Orcs, and Dragon folk alike jumped the watch gate and continued the battle around the snaking river as the Orcs shot arrows at the dwarves who were fighting back the best they could.

Meio was basically drowning all her victims, either surrounding them with water or forcing them to fall into the river where they sank. Scorch marks littered the ground from Keahi, followed by trails of blood from Tarin, and frozen bits of bodies left over that Lapis didn't destroy. Arrows from Elves and Orcs decorated the hills and dead from both parties, though not many dead Eves. Lapis and Tarin stopped together at one point and watched Legolas use the dwarves as stepping stones, shooting more Orc dead from the middle of the rushing river. It was almost comical as the Elf ran between them and land, using their heads as a bridge to cross the water. Lapis gestured to Tarin who followed her over the rocks and trees, Keahi and Meio joining them and all four killing and straggling Orcs. She saw one about to strike the Elf Prince, but before Lapis could shout, a sword flew from the river and her eyes went straight to Thorin who had thrown the weapon.

Another Orc tried to sneak up on Legolas, but Tauriel reappeared and knocked him to his knees, stopping with her dagger at his throat as the Prince shouted at her in Elvish. Lapis and her children arrived at the same outlook the two Elves and Orc occupied, watching as a legion ran after the disappearing dwarves. A pair of pale blue eyes pinned Lapis in place who merely stared back blankly when she noticed.

"You four are to return with us."

"I think not. We were taken hostage wrongfully and will not meekly follow you back. We did as promised, none of us shifted or helped the dwarves escape your kingdom." When Legolas opened his mouth, Lapis cut him off. "You don't have the power to take us and we are leaving, feel free to tell you father whatever you deem necessary. Let's go." Lapis shifted halfway and waited in the air for her children. Tarin was the first to join her, Keahi took a step towards Tauriel but thought better of it seeing the position she was in and unfurled his wings from his back.

"I will see you again, _Cor Meum._ "

Meio was staring off where the dwarves had disappeared before looking back in the direction they had come from. Lapis had a wrenching feeling in her stomach, one that told her she wasn't about to like the decision that was about to be made.

"I'm returning with them."

Her heart dropped. Keahi and Tarin glanced at one another before looking at their mother, and then to Meio. Lapis momentarily felt the urge to take her daughter back against her will but took a deep breath. "He might not accept you for who you are, will you be prepared for such an event? Or see us again?"

"I want to give him a chance, there is something there even if he won't recognize it yet. I will see you again mama, I promise."

Legolas and Tauriel glanced at each other and then to the blue haired girl coming towards them. Both were a little baffled, but Legolas just extended a hand to her and led the group away. Lapis watched as her daughter walked away from her, incredible sadness welling up in her chest. It was her decision, Meio was old enough and found her other half, there was no more she could do for her.

"Come, let's make sure the dwarves survive the river before returning home."

They flew low, keeping out of sight, passing over the Orcs as they chased down the escaping company. Finally, the dwarves steered themselves to the shore and the three landed on the rock formation across the water where they wouldn't be noticed. Keahi shifted next to his mother as his eyes found Thorin and watched him for a minute before speaking.

"Why are we helping them try and destroy our lives?"

Lapis looked at her son, "They didn't do anything on purpose. Besides, Erebor is their home."

"I thought you didn't like dwarves after everything that has happened."

She paused, giving thought to his statement. "Not entirely, certain aspects yes, but as a whole I don't have a particular problem with them."

It was just the one then, Thorin. Tarin and Keahi exchanged a look before returning to their surveillance. A boat docked to the left of them and they remained hidden, Lapis didn't want to interfere unless necessary and even then, she wasn't sure if they should. Crouched, the family of now three watched the exchange between the bowman man and dwarves. Lapis frowned at the man, something very familiar tugging at her memory and she couldn't quite put a finger on it. When he let the dwarves aboard his boat, Keahi tapped her on the shoulder.

"I think they are safe enough now."

With a frown, Lapis continued to watch them, or more specifically, Thorin. The dwarf in name turned and looked up at the hill where they were and stared for a few seconds before continuing onto the boat. Whether he had actually seen them or it was a sixth sense, Lapis didn't know and she wasn't intending to find out. "We will wait for the sun to set and then go home. Shouldn't be to much longer, get some rest."

Tarin and Keahi rolled over and bask in the sunlight while Lapis continued to watch the boat sail away, many thoughts jumbling in her head.

* * *

 _Not much to say, thank you everyone who followed this book since i last wrote. I hope this chapter went over well, I hope to get another up by this weekend._


	11. And Through A Window

_Hey, look at that, 2 chapters in 2 days. It's a very slow day at work. Please enjoy._

 **Ch 11 And Through A Window**

Thorin had seen something watching them when Bard let them aboard, or probably someone. He had seen Lapis and their children fighting through the currents of splashing water, killing the Orcs that were chasing them down. More than likely it was them hiding in the rocks above, but he was now in the middle of the lake, closer to his home than ever. The bowman had successfully smuggled them into Laketown and into his home, via the freezing water and up the loo, not that any of them were going to mention those details to anyone. Thankfully, the man and his family had clothes to spare and so there they waited, in borrowed clothes by the fire while thinking of a plan to get to Erebor since the weapons Bard had tried to bestow upon them were nothing but modified farm tools.

Looking out the window, Thorin glanced to the moon that shone above and tried not to think of the times past when he had flown closer to the stars than anyone on Middle Earth. So much had happened that confused him still, from Lapis and her words to his children and their One's, and it all jumbled in his head screaming for attention. His eyes dropped and caught a tower in the distance, one that held a dwarvish windlance, most likely the same one that had been used to try and stop Smaug. His sharp intake of breath drew attention from the others and Thorin pushed the thoughts of the family he would never have to the back of his mind.

* * *

Meio sat in her new room, one that was in the same hall as Thranduil's and Legolas's rooms, and took in her surroundings. The guards who had escorted her remained neutral, so she wasn't sure whose room she was occupying, or whose it had been. It had been a few days since she returned to Mirkwood and the look of surprise on Thranduil's face was almost worth being locked up again. Almost. She missed her family, they had always been a constant in her life and now… they were most likely at their home in Dale while she chose to return to the Elves in hopes her One might come to his senses. But he hadn't stopped by to see her since the evening she returned, it didn't help she wasn't allowed to leave either. This time, in addition to the guards, the door was locked. Not that she would've had any problem destroying the flimsy barrier, it wouldn't help her cause to get Thranduil to look past the fact she was just a dragon.

Lost in thought, the sound of metal scraping against the door almost escaped Meio's ears and she stood from the bed and faced the entrance curiously. By her calculations, it wasn't meal time yet so why would someone be entering? Her breath caught when Thranduil stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. Meio stared at him unblinking, waiting for him to say something.

"Why did you come back?"

The soft-spoken question took her by surprise, he was asking her politely and not demanding an answer. "I wanted to see what may happen, I feel you are Mate and I can only hold hope you would return my feelings."

His pale eyes bore down on her. "My son has disappeared with Tauriel, Captain of my Guards, do you know why?"

Meio shook her head, her long hair swaying behind her. "I only know what happened while we were with them."

Thranduil continued to stare at her, as though trying to solve a puzzle. "If that is true, and I could trust you, I would unlock the door. But I know neither." He took a few steps forward, "To give you an answer to what you hope for, I cannot give either. Although there is something that has been unsettling since meeting you, something that stirs memories and feelings I haven't felt in hundreds of years." He was in front of Meio now and a hand rose to her hair, dancing down the blue strands. "But it is impossible since I have already met my Soul Half and she died long ago, there is no possibility that you can be what she was." The hand dropped and Thranduil took a step back.

She lurched forward to try and follow his hand to keep contact, he felt so right to her, but he refused to give in to what his heart told him. "Then you feel something that you can't explain and that is why you won't acknowledge me?"

"There is nothing for you and I, the sooner you see that and I discover the truth, the sooner you will be free." He turned to walk away, but her hand grabbing his stopped him.

"Because you won't see the truth in our situation means I will never leave this room. Spend time with me, please."

Thranduil shook her hand away after a moment and drew himself up, cold mask sliding into place. "There is no time for such nonsense, there is a war coming and I must prepare my home and people for what is coming. Your dragon is going to rain down fire and destruction at the aide of someone else, I only pray that your family doesn't follow suit."

He opened and shut the door, the sound of the key turning echoed in the room where Meio remained where she was, stunned at his words. What had he meant?

* * *

Lapis sat on one of the rooftops in Laketown, watching the crowd gather in front of building where the company of dwarves had been brought to and listened to the voices that carried in the air. She hadn't planned on getting involved in whatever trouble Thorin had gotten himself into, but something wasn't right and she had to warn him. Smaug was still asleep when they returned to Dale, but the air had changed. A shift that warned her there was an event on the horizon and the birds returning to the mountain meant Smaug would be waking soon. She had read the prophecy, it was scribbled in a book in the library Thorin had taken her to before the city fell. As if someone wanted it to be remembered and found, a warning for the future. Watching the interactions below, it made her wonder if it was all coming true and what consequences lay ahead. Lapis watched as the townsfolk cheered and the dwarves were escorted inside an adjacent building. Apparently, whatever had been said appeased the seemingly agitated crowd and Thorin was leading his group with his head held high, as he had when she knew him decades ago.

The bowman was there again, having took part in the shouting, stood staring after the dwarves before bowing his head in defeat. There was something still bothering her about the man, something familiar, but that would have to be figured out another day since her mission right now was focused on a stubborn dwarf she wanted to hurt more than talk to still. When everyone finally made their way back to their homes, Lapis grew her wings and glided through the night air to the rooftop and listened for voices. Thorin's stood out amongst the others, though muffled, was commanding and rough. She listened at the instructions he threw out, assigning spaces to sleep before retiring to a room by himself. Following sounds and smells, Lapis used her clawed hands to scale the building, finding the window to the room housing Thorin and popping the latch.

Not a sound was made and only the cold breeze alerted the dwarf to her arrival. He spun around as Lapis landed in a crouch through the window, standing to face Thorin as the wind tugged their hair. The stunned expression on his face gave her a little pleasure knowing he didn't expect to see her and the shirt he had taken off fell to the floor. How he could've known was impossible, but still, she watched his face morph from shocked to blank and Lapis became curious. Was he angry at her as she was still with him? Not mad per say, troubled maybe, upset by the lost time and words exchanged between them, that she could relate.

"Why are you here?"

Lapis almost smiled, her time in Mirkwood had lessened her anger at him, more so after killing some of the Orcs after him and his company. The more she thought about it before, the unhappier she grew about the encounters they had after discovering the other was alive. While her children had the courage to go talk to their father, Lapis couldn't draw the strength in case he rejected her again. "I came to warn you, Smaug is waking up. Whatever plans you have of regaining your hope will only end in death."

"Do you stand with him?"

She cocked her head and gave the question some thought. "I cannot tell you what I will do, I'd rather not be involved in a war between anyone."

"You are involved, whether you want or not. If you stand with Smaug, you are against me and everything we had. If not…" Thorin didn't finish his words, he didn't know if he could tell her to side with him, to fight and reclaim the home they had been together in 170 years ago. "Do you still love me?"

Blinking in surprise, Lapis saw the hope and frustration warring on his face. The emotion was raw in his voice and she couldn't help but be drawn to it, taking a step forward. "Would my answer change what you felt for me?"

"No." He knew it wouldn't, the love and fire he had for his one all those years ago when they met had only cool in their time apart. Every time they had met, it resurfaced but he had been foolish, acting rashly as her. Thorin closed the distance between them, running the back of his fingers down her cheek and watched her eyes close. "I never stopped thinking of you and what could have been, I never laid with another after you, I missed you beyond reasoning and the hole in my heart never went away."

Her body sang as soon as he touched her and realized though they had seen each other a few times, they had never touch one another. Maybe if they had, the resentment wouldn't have set in and took more time from them. Lapis leaned forward to the heat of Thorin's body, unbothered by the cold fall air. Although she wasn't sure of the outcome of the dwarves interference with Smaug's residence in the mountain, tonight she could forget about it and relish in the company of her One before this battle broke. Her hand came up and pulled the silver streaked hair, tugging Thorin's head closer. He received the message and wrapped his hands around her waist, lining her body up with his as their lips met in a frantic kiss.

* * *

 _If you didn't guess, the next chapter is going to have some hanky panky. how in depth will depend how starved i am for sex. reviews are welcome._


	12. Of A Dwarf

_THERE IS IMMEDIATE SMUT, BE WARNED. Other than that, please enjoy._

 **Ch 12 Of a Dwarf**

Thorin backed her up against the wall, the soft thud of impact went unnoticed as Lapis wrapped her arms around him. Her fingers clawed at his back while Thorin had one at a hip and the other at a breast, teasing the nipple. Teeth clashed and bit at swollen lips as their harsh breathing filled the room, years of pent up aggression and lust pouring out of them both. Thorin pressed his hips harder against hers as he wretched his mouth away, trailing kisses down her neck and nipping at the pale flesh. Lapis in turn lolled her head to the side and reached one hand between them to get to the ties on his pants.

"Thorin."

His name was moaned and Thorin sucked on her skin in response, pulling his hips away slightly so her fingers could delve into his pants. A heavy groan fell from his lips when she managed to undo the ties, push the fabric down, and squeeze his swollen flesh, her nails raking over his heated skin. It was as though the many years apart had never happened, each remembering the other's likes and pleasure spots. Thorin's hands skimmed over her skin and settled on the back of her thighs, forcing Lapis to release his member as he spread her legs. Without hesitation, Lapis hooked her legs over his hips and keened at the sensation of him pressed against her. Dipping his head, Thorin laved and bit the other nipple in his mouth as one hand position his cock at her entrance.

It had been too long since they were together and Thorin wasn't sure if he was going to last long. Her naked body wrapped around him as he pushed inside, sliding into her wet warmth and Lapis let out a shuddering breath against his ear. She felt like home, the missing piece of himself settling back into place. Pinning her hips against the wall and plants his feet firmly, Thorin pulled out and drove himself back in brutally, setting the fast pace and making Lapis dig her nails in his back, crying out. Neither gave thought to someone hearing them, with the window open and a house full of dwarves and a hobbit. They could be discovered in an instant. But none of that matter as Thorin moved inside Lapis, stroking her to heights she hadn't felt in years.

It wasn't enough though. Thorin placed a kiss at her neck, licking the sweaty skin as he pumped in a few more times before pushing them away from the wall, pulling out of her before tossing Lapis on the bed. She objected while he striped the rest of his clothes off, letting out a whine as she sat up and made to crawl towards him, until he came to the bed and turned her over. Lapis fell face down again as Thorin pulled her hips up and pushed into her once again. Lust rolled over her in waves as he hit a different spot in her, making her breath catch as his hands pinned her wrists down. A whimper escaped her lips and he pressed a line of kisses along her spine, following the scales that decorated her skin. That was the last bit of gentleness as he slammed into her, forcing them further onto the bed. His knees were on either side of her legs, keeping them together, as he slid in and out of her while releasing her arms and squeezing the globes of her ass.

Her walls fluttered around his girth and Thorin knew they both were close. Speeding up his thrusts, he relished in her cries, digging his fingers into her flesh and leaving bruises. The next moment had Lapis stiffening and squeezing around him as she came and Thorin thrust in a few more times before doing the same, spilling into her with a shudder. They remained joined, catching their breath, for a few minutes until Lapis rotated her hips and stirred his member back to life. Thorin was reminded of their first time, or rather day, together and wondered if she was going to be insatiable again. When he pulled out of her again, Lapis immediately spun around and launched herself at him, biting his lips in a fierce kiss and pushing him to the bed this time. Thorin let out a laugh as she climbed on him that turned into a groan as she rubbed against him. They were going to make love all night and Thorin had no complaint, choosing not to think of the morning that was going to come and if she would be with him or not.

* * *

Lapis jerked awake and rolled over, falling to the floor. The sun was beginning to crest the horizon, the window still open from the night previously, and she shook her head to clear the fog away. She had stayed the whole night and wore Thorin out, wringing everything out of him like when she had gotten pregnant. The thought made her freeze and Lapis looked down at her stomach. The smell of sex was strong along with the scent of Thorin, something that hadn't changed in 170 years. As she breathed in deeply, desire stirred within her again and Lapis reached a hand towards Thorin before coming to her senses. She had to leave, she shouldn't have gotten involved because now there might be a different outcome for herself.

Standing silently, Lapis inched towards the window with her eyes on Thorin. Just as she placed a hand on the window, a knock echoed in the cold room, effectively waking Thorin who sat up immediately. His eyes searched the room until they landed on Lapis who had froze by the window at the sound. Her eyes flickered outside as it was getting brighter, knowing she wouldn't be able to leave soon by flight. Another knock pounded on the door.

"Just a minute!" Thorin shouted at whomever was on the other side of the wood. He slowly scooted to the edge of the bed while keeping his eyes on Lapis who looked like she was about to jump out of the window. As soon as his bare feet touched the cold wood, she did and Thorin threw himself towards her but his fingers met air as he stumbled into the window. He watched as she flew up and away, around the building where he lost sight of her. "Damn it!"

A softer knock sounded along with a voice. "Thorin, is everything alright?"

Thorin closed his eyes, it was Balin. He thought back through the night and could only assume someone had heard them at one point, and since Balin had been in the room next to him, it was likely the reason his friend was alerting him at day break. Opening his eyes, Thorin craned as far as he could out the window before sighing in aggravation and slamming the shutters close, he had wanted to talk to her this morning, set some things to right. Tugging his pants on, he stormed to the door and yanked it open. "What?"

The white-haired dwarf cleared his throat and looked away. "I merely want to check on your health, I heard some strange noises last night."

"Did anyone else?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"Then I'm perfectly fine." Thorin made to close the door but was stopped partway.

"Lad, I know someone was here. What you did is your own, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Thorin paused and let up some of the pressure on the door. "Everything is as well as it can be, thank you my friend."

Balin nodded and stepped back, letting the door shut.

* * *

Rays of sun hit her back as Lapis landed in Dale, not far from the tower they had claimed residence in years ago. Keahi and Tarin should still be sleeping, unless they noticed her missing during the night. Lapis looked back towards Laketown and the forest she could barely make out beyond, wondering what Meio was doing, if she was okay with the Elves. Her worries were mounting on top of problems and Lapis wasn't sure what to do, already her heart was singing out for Thorin. It was risky enough entering the town, anyone could have seen her and possibly put herself and children at risk. An impenetrable shift rolled under her feet and Lapis whipped around, her hair flying up as her eyes zeroed in on the mountain.

Smaug was waking up, and he wasn't going to be happy with her. She was covered in Thorin's scent, inside and out, there wasn't going to be a way of washing it off for the great dragon not to notice. From above, Keahi and Tarin descended and landed on other side of her, both doing a double take and staring at her.

"What?"

Tarin opened her mouth, closed it and looked to Keahi. The only male sighed, knowing it was him who was going to have to say it as Tarin wasn't as abrasive as him.

"You smell like the dwarf."

Lapis cleared her throat and looked away from her children. If they could smell it so easily being half dragons, there was no way Smaug wouldn't notice. "It's nothing to worry about."

"You really believe that?"

She said nothing and returned her gaze to the mountain. The tremor has been small, just enough for her sense and only because she knew his movements. The time was almost upon them, the arrival of the dwarves was waking him up and nothing good was going to come from this.

"Do you plan on greeting him?" Tarin asked quietly.

"I'm not sure." Lapis truly didn't know, there were many variables and she didn't like most of them. Looking up at her children, she saw the lines on their faces from exhaustion and knew it was from being in Mirkwood for so long. "Go sleep in your piles, we all need rest."

* * *

 _Well i hope everyone enjoy this_


	13. Visiting Family

_How is everyone doing? Welcome to everyone who joined in on this series, glad to see you enjoyed it enough to add the books to your collection. Please enjoy this chapter._

 **Ch 13 Visiting Family**

Lapis flew high in the night sky, looking over the valley below with Dale and Erebor. Seven days had passed since she had seen Thorin and everyday she resisted the urge to go back to be with him. But now, he was coming towards her, or rather the mountain. With a frown, Lapis counted the forms walking away a fair distance from the lake and saw they were a few dwarves short. She had only seen them gathered once so wasn't sure which ones were missing, but it made her wonder if something was wrong, a reason why Thorin would leave part of his company behind. Curiosity was pulling her closer to the ground to Dale where Keahi and Tarin were running down the ramparts. Both were missing their sister, Keahi more since they always tussled with each other, and Tarin tried to help fill the void. They came to a stop when Lapis dropped to the stone walkway.

"Is something wrong?" Keahi asked immediately.

"Thorin and his company are headed here, but he is missing a few members."

Keahi and Tarin looked at the other before expanding their wings and looking out towards the lake once they were high enough. Sure enough, they saw the same as their mother but only Keahi knew who was missing. Lapis joined them in the air and the three hovered there until she spoke.

"We need to have a plan for when they wake Smaug."

"I don't think we can have one, what could we do to stop him?" Tarin asked.

Lapis wasn't sure, she needed to see if he would wake and speak to her first. Though what good she could do was doubtful and she would have to do it soon, for they would arrive in a few days' time and try to get inside the mountain. Why couldn't they have stayed in their new home? Maybe it would've taken longer for Keahi and Meio to find their One's, but their lives would've continued as normal.

"Perhaps we should see why they were left behind, no good will come from being unprepared."

"I would suggest a pair of pants then." Tarin said wryly.

"And a dress for you."

"Why would I come? There's nothing of interest for me there and I have no idea what dwarves were left behind, unlike you."

Keahi gave her a sideways look. "Because I thought it best to learn."

"Or the opportunity to talk to Tauriel." Tarin gave him a cheeky smile that made him glare in return.

The flapping of their wings filled their silence until Lapis spoke again. "If you feel the need, go. But return by sunrise."

Tarin gave her brother another look before sighing, "Fine. I'll go to Laketown with you, but I'm not dressing."

Keahi shrugged, it didn't bother him none and he wasn't going to dress for the humans either. Hopefully they could find where the missing dwarves were quickly. With a kiss to their mother's cheek, both flew away to the town in the middle of the lake. It wasn't long after dark and the two had never been to the town of Men, it was smaller than Dale, maybe a fourth of the size, so it shouldn't take too long. But as they came closer, the overwhelming smell of fish filled their noses. They landed on a roof and sat behind the chimney, wrinkling their noses and looking at one another.

"How are you supposed to find the dwarves in this mess?" Tarin's voice muffled through her hand.

"Apparently by sight, how could anyone…" his voice trailed off and eyes refocused to a rooftop halfway through the town.

Tarin followed his gaze and they saw Orcs climbing up walls and over rooftops to one particular house where a young girl was standing outside. They wouldn't have to find them, since the Orcs had chased them down from Mirkwood, it could be assumed they were inside that house as well. The girl screamed as once she saw them and the creatures burst through the home from all directions.

"Tauriel."

Keahi jumped from the roof, Tarin right after him, see the two Elves as well running up to the home and entering the fight. They were there in a minute, Tarin dropping through the hole in the roof while Keahi landed on the stairs; grabbing an Orc by the throat and snapping its neck. While his sister helped defend those inside, he took part in destroying the creatures by any means he had with the two Elves. He kept one eye on Tauriel, having her back along with the blond Prince, wanting to keep all these foul beings away from her. He tore the last Orc apart with his talons and threw it over the edge of the stairs into the murky waters, catching the eye of Tauriel before she looked away to the other Elf.

"Tauriel, come." Legolas jumped over the railing to following the remaining Orcs.

She made to follow him, getting through the front entrance, but stopped when Keahi stood in front of her and then looking behind when a dwarf called out to her. Tauriel looked up at the golden eyes staring down at her, Keahi's face splattered with black Orc blood, his hand reaching up and stroking the side of her face.

"Help him, I can see you need to." The urge to stake his claim on her was strong, especially in front of the sick dwarf who thought himself in love with her. But Keahi stomped it down and settled for caressing her soft skin, leaning in to place a light kiss on her forehead while breathing in her scent.

A noise on the stairs next to them caught their attention and both turned to see another dwarf with a funny looking hat stopping midway upon seeing them. Tauriel pulled away, her eyes widening. "Athelas." She grabbed the plant and turned back inside, looking over her shoulder when the new dwarf called out to her. "I'm going to save him."

Keahi picked up the door as he followed them in and set it back in place the best he could before turning around and coming face to face with the bowman. He was holding out a pair of pants and shirt. "Yes?"

"I don't know who you two are nor why you are naked, but please put these on. My children are not meant to see such things yet."

He peered around the man to where Tarin was and saw her looking oddly at her offered clothing, then to the left where three younger humans were sitting together, trying not to look anywhere. Keahi gave a smile, what an odd race, but he took the clothes and slid them on to make their short stay easier. The man gave him a nod and left to attend to his children while the dwarves and Elf took over his table and kitchen to help the ailing dwarf. Going over to his sister, Keahi helped her into part of the dress offered to her, discarding the rest since they didn't know what it all was and Tarin was covered well enough. When they turned back, the family was helping hold down the dwarf while Tauriel perform an Elvish healing ritual. The sound of her language falling from her lips stirred Keahi and hardened his member, his eyes focus solely on her and eventually drew her attention. Her green eyes looked him up and down as she continued speaking, pausing at his groin and then his face, blushing before returning her attention to the dwarf.

Tarin watched the entire exchange and sighed. If Keahi and Meio were able to be with their Ones, then she was leaving to find Beorn as soon as this nonsense was over. She missed him and his quiet ways, his bear form that always nuzzled her, and the animals living on his land. The siblings were so lost in their musings, they didn't notice the shuffling around them until Tauriel was moving towards them.

"I need to speak with you."

Keahi nodded and followed her out after tugging on Tarin's hair. He moved the door, allowing the Elf to leave first, before replacing the heavy wood that landed with a thud. It was quiet inside the home for a moment until Bard spoke.

"Who are you two?"

Tarin looked up at the man from where she was sitting. "I am Tarin, he is Keahi."

He shook his head, "Thank you for your names, but I meant, what are you? I saw you enter and start fighting, Men or Elves don't have the features you two do, not to mention the door he just lifted took two men to put in."

She looked at the door with interest, it didn't look that heavy, but then again they used to toss the stones littering Dale at each other when they were younger. Perhaps they were a bit stronger than a Man. "We are us, there is no name for what we are because we are the first." The sentence was puzzling and lyrical, meant to confuse and refocus him.

"Where do you come from?"

"Dale." Tarin wasn't sure how much she should reveal since her mother had warned them for years that Dragons weren't a welcomed species in this world.

"The city has been in ruins for almost two centuries." The tone was insistent.

"True, but still habitable."

Bard narrowed his eyes at her but said nothing, it was apparent she wasn't going to divulge anything to him. Tarin looked over at the blond dwarf staring at her while sitting by at the side of the injured one.

"Do you have a question also?"

He cleared his throat, "Are you… her daughter?"

"Her?" She knew very well who he could be referring to, but chose to let him offer the information first.

"My Uncle's One."

"Who is your Uncle?" Tarin was trying not to smile, but this was proving to be entertaining.

His stare turned into a glare and he grit his teeth. "Thorin."

"Oh. Well then yes."

"So you are her daughter."

"Who?" A giggle broke out next to Tarin and she looked over to see one of the human girls trying to hold back a smile.

The dwarf finally caught on that she was joking with him and relaxed slightly. "My name is Fili, this is my brother Kili," he gestured to the unconscious dwarf. "We are Thorin's nephews."

Tarin blinked at him. So that would mean the dark haired dwarf Keahi told her about who watched Tauriel was this one. They were related. She stood up, crossing the room and pulled the door back enough to stick her head out. Keahi had Tauriel pressed up against the railing and she cleared her throat to get their attention. Her brother looked over his shoulder at her and waited. "The dwarf is our cousin, don't worry."

* * *

 _Next chapter will hold a Tauriel/Keahi moment. If anyone has anything they would like to see, please leave a message or review and i will see what can be done. We are getting close to the end._


	14. All About Ones

**Ch 14 All About Ones**

Once he had the door set back, Keahi turned and looked expectantly at the female Elf. Since she had called him out, he would wait for her to speak. The night air ruffled her hair as she shifted in front of him, not taking her eyes from his. He could hear Tarin talking inside with someone, the bowman, and held back a grin at the mischief she was trying to sow. Another minute went by without a word and Keahi sighed, apparently he would have to start this conversation.

"Is something on your mind?"

"You think I am your soul-half."

"Is that a question or statement?" He took a step closer, making her step back.

Tauriel paused, "A question."

"I don't think, I know. Your presence sings out to my heart, the moment I laid eyes on you my dragon purred in contentment, to me," Keahi advanced again and effectively pushed her against the wood railing, trapping her. "To me it felt like you walked into my life as though you had always belonged there, lighting my soul on fire and left me craving more every time I saw you." He braced his hands on the railing and leaned against her, "Tell me you don't feel similar."

Tauriel was about the same height as Keahi, but with him pushing against her, she dropped an inch. It was true, he drew her to him unwittingly, and it had been a hard task to stay away when they had been staying in Mirkwood. But then she had met Kili, with the dwarf there was something that called to her; not as intense, but it made her curious and drew her closer to him. With Keahi this close, it was hard to think and she stared into his eyes, getting lost in the liquid gold color that seemed to swirl the longer she stared into them. He came closer and her breath hitched, leaning away slightly and only served to amuse the dragon further.

"Do you fear me?"

"No."

The answer was whispered breathlessly and Keahi took it as consent, closing the distance between them and kissing her warm lips. He watched her eyes flutter close before he did the same, licking the seam of her mouth and nipping at the plump lips. In that moment, both forgot about everything else and where they were, and for a minute all sound fell away. Until the door moved behind them and Keahi pulled away to see Tarin behind them.

"The dwarf is our cousin, don't worry."

The door was set back into place and he looked back at Tauriel who was flushed. Their cousin? Keahi thought back to family lessons their mother taught them, remembering how the lines were drawn. That would mean one of Thorin's sibling had children, which would also mean the dwarf she was speaking of was the one who had a crush on Tauriel.

"Who is she speaking of?"

"The dwarf who always looked after you in his cell." Keahi waited for her reaction since he knew Tauriel would know exactly what his sister meant.

"Kili is your family? But how…That would mean you are part dwarf."

"Yes, our father is Thorin." He looked at her oddly, "I thought that was knowledge after Thranduil found out."

Tauriel blinked in surprise, "But you aren't short."

Keahi burst out laughing, the deep sounding echoing over the water. "That I am not, but our mother isn't sure who her own parents are, and I am part dragon."

"But, how is that possible?"

They were still standing pressed against each other and Tauriel was suddenly very aware of that fact again. Keahi leaned down again, his hair falling forward.

"Is it really a problem? We've never given it much thought, we are who we are and live our lives everyday the best we can. We have each other and our One's, it is a life worth living, wouldn't you think?"

Tauriel didn't answer, her thoughts on how the man in front of her could be her other half while Kili still remained lingering in her mind. Was it because they were related? All thought came to a clambering halt when he kissed her again and Tauriel moaned, pressing against him.

Eventually, they returned into the destroyed home and started to help the others set things to right and pick up broken piece of furniture and dishes. Soon, the smell of dawn was in the air and Tarin pulled at Keahi's sleeve; they had to leave.

"Why can't you stay?" Fili asked his new-found cousins.

"We were instructed to be back before dawn, it is very close to our deadline as it is." Tarin was pulling at the dress she had been wearing. The kids had gone to sleep a while ago and she only kept the clothing on to ease the others. Keahi had taken his shirt off after the kids left, earning the stares of the other dwarves, Bard ignored him just being thankful the pants stayed on, and Tauriel had kept flickering glances at him. Now that they were leaving, Tarin was trying to strip off the dress without ripping it and Keahi moved the door enough for them to get out. She looked over at Bard who was watching her from the corner of his eye and huffed. "Unless you want me to rip this thing to shreds, help me get it off."

The stunned expression was amusing but was unhelpful. Tauriel stood and helped Tarin slip off the simple dress at the doorway, looking at Keahi who dropped the pants to the ground. Of those in the house, the Elf was the only one used to them being nude. He caught her eye and grinned at her, motioning her to come closer as Tarin walked past him outside.

Keahi pulled the lock of hair that dangled at her temple, "I will see you soon." With a parting nod to the others, he and Tarin set the door back and took to the skies before any of them could see them fly.

Tauriel listened to the flap of their great wings until they were too far away to hear and turned around to see three dwarves and one man staring at her. The dwarves busied themselves after a moment, knowing something about the sibling who had left that Bard did not and he approached her. She waited for him to speak, which thankfully was quick.

"Who are they?"

"They didn't tell you their names?"

"No, they did, but I meant where did they come from? What are they?" The intense expression on his face stared Tauriel down.

"They are…family. If they didn't tell you anything, then neither will I, you may eventually find out but only by them." She turned and went to the table where Kili was unconscious to check on his wound.

* * *

Tarin and Keahi landed at the top balcony of their tower where their mother was up and waiting for them, the sun just coloring the sky but not yet over the horizon. Lapis opened her arms and kissed them on the cheek before walking inside with them following her.

"I smell Orc blood, what happened?"

The two took turns telling their mother what had happened through the night and which dwarves were left behind. When Tarin explained that two of the dwarves were their cousins, Lapis looked away and smiled sadly.

"From what I understand, Frerin died and that would mean they are sons of Dis, Thorin's sister if you two remember my stories." She paused, "Injured and healed by the Elf. Must have been the one who was shot with the arrow at the river watchtower. How is Tauriel?" This was mostly directed at Keahi who was laying on the floor parallel to them.

"She is well."

"They kissed." Tarin interrupted her brother and just had time to jump up, running behind their mother as he rolled over to tackle her.

"I don't recall that in your story, when did this happen?" The question once again addressed to Keahi but Tarin kept going, laughter in her voice.

"He took her outside, alone."

The last word was drawn out and this time Keahi launched himself at his sister, Lapis rolling away as they wrestled on the stone floor. Laughter and shouts filled their home, filling Lapis's heart with warmth and want for her other daughter. Meio would've jumped in the middle of the fray, going between her siblings and wrestling both equally. She looked back out the window towards Mirkwood, wondering what her daughter was doing now and if she was happy. There was much on her mind and Lapis wasn't sure what to do about most of it, Thorin and his troupe were coming closer and Smaug was nearly awake. When it came down to it, Lapis wasn't sure if she could choose between Thorin or Smaug in a battle. If it was Thorin, Smaug could probably destroy them both and move onto whatever towns or villages he could get to in his rage. But if she sided with Smaug and ignored Thorin, the Great Dragon would probably kill the dwarves and go back to residing in the mountain.

However, if Thorin and his company kill Smaug, then she would be free to either be with him or be on her own. That thought was vastly appealing and made her smile. She could be content with either one, after being alone for so long without him, perhaps if such a feat was accomplished she could go see other parts of Middle Earth. If only.

* * *

Meio stared up at Thranduil who was darkening her door. She hadn't seen him since last time he had come into her room and wondered what was on his mind this time. The Elf King stepped inside, shutting and locking the door, before coming towards her. His eyes ran down her body, nothing in the way of his perusal as she refused to wear any of the clothes he had sent to her, along with jewelry that shone like the stars.

"Why do you not dress in the gifts I have given you?"

Meio hit a chair walking backwards and stumbled, "Because they have no feeling to them."

Thranduil stopped and stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"I can see what you are feeling and it leaves traces, such as gifts you actually want to me to have. These, clothes," Meio couldn't think of another polite word. "Are cold. Perhaps they belongs to someone else and now you wish them upon me, but whatever the situation, I will not wear a thing you send to me unless I feel it is actually wanted."

He stood shocked at her words. Some of the items had belong to his previous wife long ago and he had many emotions regarding the clothing and jewels, but all towards his dead soul half. This young creature before him was able to sense such a thing and know something was off; how extraordinary. "Then I will pick and deliver something to you tomorrow."

A moment of silence passed by before Meio spoke. "Does this mean you are opening up more to whom I am to you?"

"I have told you before, I feel there is a draw, but you cannot be my other half. I have already had one and she is long dead and gone."

"Why should I stay here then, if you refuse to acknowledge me?" She missed her family and wondered if her senses were wrong sometimes, that maybe he wasn't for her. "I will leave if you don't want me with you and return to my home."

Thranduil advanced upon Meio, pushing her back further and directing her towards the bed. "You will not leave without my permission and until I know why you draw me in so much." His words were low and when Meio's calves hit the bed, he pushed her backwards to make her fall onto the mattress. Dropping his outer robes to the floor, Thranduil kneeled on the bed and hovered over her. "I will find out and you will show me why you believe me to be yours."

* * *

 _Yes i'm making you all wait until next chapter_


	15. Why Can't You

_Hey look at that, 2 days in a row. although this wasn't what i had planned. please enjoy._

 **Ch 15 Why Can't You**

Meio had landed with her elbows propping her up, her body now trapped under Thranduil's as he braced on hand on the bed at her side while grasping her chin with the other and leaning in, capturing her mouth in a kiss. She moaned and pressed in closer, one of her hands grasping at his clothes. He pulled back, Meio following up to a sitting position as he relocated both hands to his clothes. Thranduil didn't stop kissing her as he tore at the ties and buttons, her hands pulling at his long silky hair. When his top layers fell away, she flipped them over and pulled away from him. Bewilderment colored his face as Thranduil looked up at her and Meio ran her hands down his naked chest, want exploding within her.

"I will show you nothing unless you have something to give in return. You are not greater than I, we are equals, and I will not bow down just because you refuse to understand something simple as we are meant for each other." While she spoke, Meio could feel his hard interest beneath her butt and it hadn't diminished when she stopped.

"You would deny me something you want?"

"Yes. I can and have tried to show you I believe you to be mine the best I could, but you have given nothing back. Other than showing me you want my body."

Thranduil groaned, "Is it so bad that you would not join with me?"

Meio tilted her head, blue hair falling to one side and she watched his eyes follow the movement, a hand coming up to rake through the strands. With a flash of movement, she was under Thranduil again with his hand wrapped around her hair and their legs tangled together.

"I have already told you I would bring you something tomorrow."

"Empty words and promises." Meio pushed herself up closer to him, "If you were so curious by our connection you don't believe in, you would have come sooner to figure out why. So tell me, _King Thranduil_ , why today?"

Different emotions ran across his face, anger, frustration, confusion, and lust. He was feeling more since she and her family had been captured than in the centuries since his wife had died. "I want to know if I just crave your body or not. If I do, then I can move on and forget this nonsense that you are projecting."

Her hand reached to push his hair back and Meio bit her lip in thought. Her mother had read to them many stories about how everyone had another half created for them but never if someone had more than one. Then again, Thranduil was much older. "Did you think that maybe, the Valar felt something taking your One away so early and decided to give you another chance?"

Silence took over the room as she watched Thranduil become lost in thought, it almost looked like he was agony. Meio started to feel anxious, that maybe she was forcing him to remember a life that was long gone. His grip on her hair had loosened and she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his lips. It took a moment for him to return the gesture and Thranduil wound her hair back around his fist and his other to her waist, pulling her away as he trailed his mouth down her neck. Heavy breaths fell from Meio lips at the sensations weaving through her body as she tried to keep a hold of the situation.

"You only get, a part of me…If I get a part of you." The words were broken up between gasps as Thranduil burned a path down her body with his lips.

He pulled back slightly and looked up at her, his hot breath fanning over her skin. "You still try to deny me?"

"Until you agree, yes." Her focus was still fuzzy, but she wasn't going to give in.

Thranduil rested his forehead against her belly, the smells and texture of her body wreaking havoc on his senses. "What am I supposed to agree to?"

"Try and see you are mine. I'm not asking you to forget your wife, but I am here for you now. See that and not any tricks you think are there."

His tongue licked her belly, feeling it quiver under him. She was probably stronger than him and the thought of forcing her sat ill with him, he wasn't evil. Everything about her clouded his mind and even when he was far from her, she remained in his thoughts constantly. Thranduil let out a sigh and moved away from her. "I cannot be what you ask."

Meio tightened her hands around the hair at his nape, "Why can't you open your mind to a possibility of us?" He tried to remove her hands and she moved her legs, flipping them again and planting her hands on either side of Thranduil's head. "Why are you being so difficult?"

Not to be outdone, he rolled them over and pin her down with an arm above her chest and one of her arms held above her head with his other hand. "Why are you so insistent?"

"Because I'm not wrong." Meio hissed at him, her previous thoughts about her being mistaken were gone now. She lurched up an inch away from his face hovering above her, his strength doing little to hold her down. "You are mine now."

The possessive was clear in her voice and Thranduil closed the distance between them, pressing her back onto the bed while aggressively kissing her lips. Nothing more was said and Thranduil moved his arm from her chest, cupping Meio's breast while thumbing the nipple there. She gasped into his mouth and he slid his tongue in as his hand venture south to her legs, finding her mound and running a finger across her opening. She was soaking and his finger slid into her easily, Meio lifted her hips in response and tearing her mouth from his, a purr escaping her throat. Thranduil watched her as he continued to slide his finger in and out, adding a second one and making her writhe more.

Their argument was forgotten as they became lost in the feel of one another. Thranduil found the barrier declaring her a virgin and stopped briefly until Meio leaned up and licked the sweat from his collarbone. Hands fumbled with his pants, tearing the ties away until his member broke free and landed on her hood. Her hips lifted in response and Thranduil lined himself up, ready to push in, his other hand still pinning down one of Meio's arms.

Someone knocked on the door and Meio swung her head towards the sound, her eyes slitting at the interruption. Thranduil paused again, chest heaving and sweat lining his brow. Another knock came and when Meio opened her mouth, he moved his hand from her wrist and covered her mouth, pushing into her tight passage. Her gaze swung back to him, eyes widening and pupils blown out. He could feel her mouth shape into an O as he pulled out and entered her again, breaking the membrane.

"I'm sorry, the pain will pass." Thranduil managed to grunt out while sliding himself out and back in deeper. Teeth scraped his hand, drawing blood, and he move the appendage to the bed, bracing himself as he thrust into her.

The pain was soon replaced with pleasure and Meio keened beneath Thranduil, running her hands up his chest and digging her fingers into his shoulders. A hand slid under her thigh and he hooked his arm under her knee, pushing her leg to her chest and angled his next thrust in, making her arch her back. It wasn't long before her climax exploded within her and once again Thranduil's hand was covering her mouth as she tried to cry out from the lasting pleasure. He continued to drive into her body steadily, prolonging her orgasm until Meio fell to the bed limp. She looked at him through half closed eyes as he sat back on his heels still inside of her, wrapping his arms around her, and lifting her body up over his. With a leg on either side of his, Thranduil held her hips and lifted her up, dragging his member along her sweet spot before slamming her down, grinding into her.

Meio's mouth fell open and her head fell forward, her hair surrounding them both as he manipulated her body to drive his cock into her over and over. Heavy breathing sounded in both their ears as she wrapped herself around him, crossing her heels behind his back, arms around his shoulders, and face tucked into his neck where she kissed and sucked the salt from his skin. Another orgasm was rising up in her and Meio whined at the desire overtaking her senses. Her muscles tightened around his member, making Thranduil falter before quickening his pace, burying his face into her shoulder as he moved her hips faster. She could feel him swelling more and the pleasure was making her gasp for air as Thranduil leaned down and bit one of her nipples. Her climax rolled over her, her entire body tightening around him as he jerked in her a few more times, hands bruising her hips as he brought her down on him one last time and came inside her.

A kiss was placed on top of the abuse nipple as their harsh breathing slowed down. Neither spoke and simply rested against the other until another knock came at the door, making Thranduil stiffen.

"My Lord, I apologize, but you are needed."

Meio didn't move, forcing her muscles to stay as they were until he moved. Thranduil lifted his head and looked her in the eye, his cold expression back in place except for the flush of his cheeks and something behind his eyes. He carefully lifted her off him and onto the bed, removing her limbs that were wrapped around him still and halted when his eyes fell down. She looked at him curiously for a moment until the heady smell hit her, blood. Standing from the bed, Thranduil went to the table holding the basin of water and dipped a clothe into it, wring out the excess before returning to her. Without a word, he carefully cleaned her thighs and womanhood before himself, tucking his cock back into his pants that were also spotted with blood. Discarding the clothe, he picked up one of the simple robes he had sent to her and carefully wrapped her up after sitting her at the edge of the bed, brushing her hair over her shoulder.

"You are going to be sore later, take a hot bath." He began pulling on his own clothes while she watched him tiredly.

"Are you going to come see me tomorrow as you promised." Meio watched him fix his hair, returning himself to his former state of dress.

Thranduil looked down at her, almost expressionless. Seconds ticked by before he answered, "Yes." Without another word, he placed a hand on her head, stroking her hair before turning on his heel and exiting the room.

She waited to hear the lock turning again but heard nothing. Meio smiled to herself, and fell back onto the bed, nosing the bedding where she could smell him and fell back asleep.

* * *

 _This turned out a lot longer than i had planned so I decided it could be a chapter itself. Hope everyone enjoyed it._


	16. Back Into The Mountain

**Ch 16 Back Into The Mountain**

With Keahi and Tarin by her side, they watched the dwarves pass Dale and move on to the mountain where they searched until they found a hidden stair system in the carved statue of Thorin's ancestor. Lapis had to admit it was pretty ingenious, but where did it lead? There was no doors anywhere on the mountain and she had seen him discretely search the area where her tunnel used to lay on one side of the destroyed entrance. It had collapsed when Smaug broke through the mountain, effectively getting rid of the only other route she knew about. The sun was had set while they watched the dwarves and hobbit, as they tried to open a nonexistent doorway. But as they left and the moon shone down, Lapis watched with her children as a doorway lit up on the stone. That was it. Keahi and Tarin were instructed to stay in Dale while she went to Erebor, it was time for her to choose a side and she still wasn't sure which one it would be.

Lapis crawled through the opening leading to Thorin's old rooms. It had been ages since she had been through here and had forgotten to close the opening, leading to buildup that she had to push out of the way. Once through, she dropped to the ground and looked over the bathroom. Dust covered everything and Lapis ran her fingers along the different furniture as she walked through the rooms, reliving some of her memories. Spending the night with Thorin had awakened a hunger in her she hadn't experienced in years, not just lust but the need to be with him. She had missed and mourned him but hadn't given thought to being with him again or a future since her children were still toddlers. And right now, she needed to see what he was doing.

Once out of the constricting halls, Lapis opened her wings and fell through the mountain, weaving around the stairs and walkways crisscross the center. As she neared the bottom, she pulled up and landed on a balcony overlooking Smaug's hoard. She could see the gold move slightly where his tail flicked, but other than that, there was no sign of him beneath the treasure. There was not other movement in the mountain, meaning the dwarves or hobbit hadn't entered yet. What was their plan exactly? Take Smaug head on? Folding in her wings, Lapis could do nothing until something happened. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to pick a side.

Morning came and Lapis woke to a sound disturbing the silence in Erebor. Carefully, she peeked over the edge of the balcony and looked around, trying to discern where the sound came from. A slight shuffle reached her ears and Lapis pinned her eyes on a figure descending the stairs carefully. It was the hobbit. She waited, crouched down, for the dwarves to follow him but no one did. With a frown, she lifted herself up a little further. What in the world were they doing, sending in a hobbit alone? Her eyes followed him as he walked carefully over the shifting gold coins, inspecting various white jewels and gems, throwing them aside every time. Hours passed by and Lapis never looked away from the hobbit sliding over and around Smaug. How the dragon hadn't woken yet was amazing, considering the amount of noise being made, and a bad feeling was growing in her stomach.

The hobbit moved a cup and caused a section of coins to slither down the pile, revealing Smaug's eye. Lapis and the hobbit froze as statues, neither knowing what to do, and then she watched him run behind a nearby pillar. If he thought he could hide, then the hobbit knew nothing of her kind. She could smell his fear from high up and her senses weren't as fine tuned as Smaug's. With a sharp exhale, a large snout appeared and she could see the realization dawn on the hobbit as he looked around, seeing the tail shifting on his other side, that he was surrounded. An internal battle waged with Lapis, she didn't want to watch the Hobbit die and yet didn't want to get involved since Smaug would surely think he was a thief and kill him. She watched as he tried to back down the mountain of gold, ducking when Smaug's eye opened, and then vanish.

Lapis blinked a few times to be sure she saw correctly. The Hobbit was gone and Smaug was rising out of the gold, she knew that he knew there was an intruder now. Without another thought, Lapis leapt off the balcony with her wings expanded and landed in front of the Great Dragon as he was sniffing around where the Hobbit had last been standing.

"Well, well, well, I am greeted upon awakening. How unusual." He sniffed the air around her, breathing in deep with a rumble coming up his throat. "There is a smell here, a darkness, but it isn't you. You have something else. A child."

Lapis froze in place. It had only been a couple weeks since her and Thorin had seen each other for the night, how was a baby detectable? "That's not possible."

A growl filled the room. "Oh, but it is," his nose hit her body and she went tumbling. "You mated again, and by the smell of it, a dwarf. Were none of my teachings listened to?" Smaug stabbed his clawed wing down and Lapis dug her talons into the gold, coming to a stop not far from it. "They are dirt under our feet, insects to be killed, how…"

He stopped speaking and his long neck swiveled to the left, Lapis following his gaze to where some coins had just fallen. The Hobbit was still here, just invisible. But how? Her nose flared and she focused smells unfamiliar to Erebor, twitching slightly when an strange sense of darkness hit her. Smaug turned away from her, slithering along the gold and around the many pillars in the large hall.

"I can smell you... I can hear your breath, I can feel your breath... Where-Are-You?" Smaug's hissing voice trailed after him and echoed around the hall, sending a shiver down the backs of Lapis and Bilbo. "Where are you?" The scattering of coins was heard and seen as the invisible hobbit ran down the slopes towards more columns. Smaug gave chase, "Come now... Don't be shy. Step into the light." The great dragon crept towards where the movement had stopped and Lapis watched from her position higher up on the treasure pile. "There is something you carry... Something made of gold. Except only much... more... Precious..." The last word was long and drawn, hissing, thundering through both the heads of the other two in Erebor. "There you are... thief in the shadows."

Lapis didn't see the hobbit, but Smaug did, somewhere behind one of the pillars. She wasn't sure what to do, frozen in place with indecision from torn loyalties and the news that she was pregnant again. Smaug and the hobbit continued to converse while Lapis fought her eternal battle, barely registering Smaug moving around the hall while talking, shaking the mountain. It was when the words 'dwarves' was spoken did she come to and whip her head to where the hobbit stood. He was denying any dwarves being nearby while Smaug called him on his lies. Lapis saw him move to his right while defending his claims and her eyes surveyed the area, a glimmer of light catching her eye. She then knew immediately what the hobbit was going for, the stone Thorin's Grandfather had in his throne before the Kingdom fell.

"You have nice manners for a thief, and a LIAR! I know the smell and taste of dwarves, no one better!" Smaug slammed his claw down, causing the gold to shift and the stone sliding away. Lapis rolled with the coins and the hobbit chased down the stone with Smaug after him. "Did you think I did not know this day would come, that a pack of canting dwarves would come crawling back to the Mountain?" his large body slammed into the massive pillars, shaking the earth and mountain.

Lapis watched as Smaug chased down the fleeing hobbit, his voice thundering around them. Spreading her wings, she launched herself into the air to stop falling down the mountain of treasure that was continuously shifting now. Weaving around the columns, she carefully followed then down Erebor until they came to a stop at the bottom of some revealed stairs, Smaug cursing Thorin's name and guessing the purpose of his return.

"-Oakenshield's quest will fail. A darkness is coming. It will spread to every corner of the land! What did he promise you, a share of the treasure? As if it was his to give. I will not part with a single coin! Not one piece of it!"

Smaug continued to advance and words were uttered that Lapis was curious about immediately and flew closer

"So it is true, the Black Arrow found its mark..."

"What did you say?" Smaug snaked his head closer to the hobbit, both watching the tiny creature look down and to his right. Lapis and Smaug followed his eyes, a dark chuckle rumbled the hall. "I am almost tempted to let you take it, if only to see Oakenshield suffer, watch it destroy him, watch it corrupt his heart and drive him mad... But I think not. I think our little game ends here!" A glow built up in Smaug chest, "So tell me thief, how do you choose to die?"

It was then Lapis decided to take action. She dove down, wings tucked back as her body glided towards the hobbit. As Smaug was about to let loose a belly full of flame, Lapis grabbed the hobbit as he disappeared and pulled him away.

"How dare you!" His claws smashed to the ground and Smaug spewed liquid fire after them. "After all I have done, keeping you alive and teaching you about being a dragon, you turn your back on me for a thief and company of dwarves?"

Lapis dropped the hobbit next to a set of stairs leading away from the hall as his wing came at her. Unable to move in time, one of his spear-like nails caught one of her wings and Lapis spiraled to the ground, crashing violently into the gold. Though injured, she shifted into a dragon barely half the size of Smaug and growled at him.

"You would take their side? They are not loyal, dwarves are but food to us. Look at the years you were here, left behind because your precious dwarf couldn't be bothered to come back and see if you were alive." His body circled her, not letting her escape since her wing was damaged. "Was I not there for you, showed you your full potential? Destroy the dwarf vermin with me and I will _forgive_ everything that has transgressed. I will even let you take your new egg to Dale to live."

* * *

 _I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. more to come_


	17. Death Becomes All

_I know, it's been a while. I had extreme trouble with this chapter. Hope you all enjoy it._

* * *

 **Ch 17 Death Becomes All**

Lapis froze, her eyes still on the hobbit who was running up sets of stairs. This was ridiculous, why was she hesitating? How did Smaug have such an influence over her? Thorin appeared in front of Bilbo and she watched him block the way, pointing a sword at the smaller male. Above her, Smaug growled and the sound grew loud, attracting the attention of the two having a stand off on the stairs. When they look at the two dragons, Thorin's sword fell at the sight of her and raised again when Smaug charged at them. Her body rolled away to avoid his claws and feet, coming back up to see the entire company lining the walkway, screaming at the Smaug as fire lit up his belly.

She was of no use injured now and had no idea if it would affect her in human form. Taking the chance, she shifted, roaring in pain as her mangled wing folded back into her body. Lapis stumbled along the coins, her clothes shredded from changing, and made for the front entrance. There had to be room to squeeze out since making it back up to Thorin's room was out of the question, as was her old tunnels. Blood dripped down her fingers and Lapis could feel the gaping wound on the upper part of her arm and shoulder. Weaving and ducking around pillars as Smaug chased the dwarves, she felt the mountain shake under the weight of the dragon and knew the tremors were reaching Dale. She had to get out, find her children, for Lapis had no idea what the outcome of this battle was going to be.

Shouts met her ears and Lapis stopped, discerning Thorin's voice as he yelled something in Dwarvish and something shook the ground again, almost feeling like a rockslide. After a few minutes, the halls were quiet and she looked behind her, curious to what happened. Blood continued to trickle down her arm in the quiet and Lapis leaned against the wall, here eyes on the entrance across the hall. The door was blocked by fallen stone still but there was light through the top, enough for her to get up and over. Just as she took another step, her stomach dropped and shivers went down her spine as Smaug's voice thundered through Erebor.

"REVENGE! I WILL SHOW YOU REVENGE!"

Lapis pressed back up against the wall as Smaug came her way, gold dripping from his hide. Her eyes widened as he cried out again. His large head swung towards her, nostrils flaring, but he didn't stop running even as he threw out a warning to her.

"Stay with the dwarves and you will die after the men in Laketown."

His body plowed through the blocked entrance and Lapis stumbled after him, following his shadow in the moonlit night. Smaug spiraled in the air and gold showered from him, raining down to the ground below. Unable to follow him further, Lapis leaned against a large stone carving and watched him glide through the air in fear. Behind her came someone running and the hobbit climbed up the stone next to her, eyes fixed on Smaug as his voice hissed out.

"I am fire. I am…death."

"What have we done?"

Lapis looked at the hobbit next to her with half closed eyes. "His ambition has doomed a town of Men, and I couldn't stop him. You should flee, all of you, for he will be back to finish destroying all he can."

"Why won't you help us, help them? You are a dragon also, help us fight!" Bilbo frantically waved his arms around.

"I cannot, I have no strength and Smaug, he will kill me. I am no match for him."

"But you can try!"

"You don't understand halfling, I cannot go against him." Lapis murmured before slumping against the stone and sliding to the ground. She had lost too much blood, she was going to die if it didn't stop soon.

With what little strength left, Lapis raised her head and let out a below that had Bilbo covering his ears. Within minutes, the sound of wings were heard and through barely opened eyes, she saw Keahi and Tarin landing in front of her. Strong arms scooped her up and she heard words being exchanged before her son took flight while cradling her to his chest. Knowing she would live now, Lapis let the darkness overcome her.

Tarin landed behind her brother in their tower and immediately went to find clothe to wrap up the wound on their mother's body. Keahi heated the water in a nearby basin after setting her on the only bed in the room. Tarin was at his side, picking up the basin, and returning to their mother and cleaning her off before starting to wrap her body.

"Go to Laketown, save your One."

Keahi looked back at his sister, then his mother. "I cannot leave you."

"You will, I can see it in your eyes." Tarin stopped briefly, looking up at him. "We will live but she may not from Smaug's wrath. Go get her."

He didn't need another pushed and launched himself off the balcony, flying low to avoid detection from Smaug. Fire was already blazing through the town and Keahi landed on one of the walks, folding his wings in as he ran towards the direction of the house Tauriel had stayed in. He skidded to a stop upon spotting her in a small boat with the dwarves and children under a burning house down the row. The boat pushed out again and Keahi ran towards them, jumping over people and avoiding falling debris. They were on a straight path out of Laketown and towards the shore, he would help them get out faster. A young boy jumped from the boat, swing on a rope before running away, the female children yelling after him. Keahi opened his wings and flew to the boat, spying the boy grabbing something before running off.

The little boat jolted when his hands met the back part, causing most of the occupants to lurch forward before turning around to look for the cause. He saw Tauriel's eyes light up upon spotting him and Keahi brought his wings up and down, speeding them away from the inferno and towards land. The girls kept screaming to him about Bain, probably the boy, but his focus was getting his One and the others she was helping to safety first. Then he would go help the boy. When the wood scraped against gravel, Keahi lowered his feet into the water, helping the girls and then his One out of the boat. His hand remained wrapped around Tauriel's after she gave it a tug and then raised her eyes to his.

"Stay safe, I cannot lose you." He wiped away a smudge of soot from her face before flying back to the burning town.

Smaug was talking to the Bowman and the boy, who were at the top of a burning bell tower. Flames licked his skin, not burning him at all, and Keahi crouched down behind a roof to watch as Bard was stringing a very large, black arrow and setting it on the boy's shoulder.

"…you have nothing left, but your DEATH!"

Building collapse under Smaug's weight and Keahi watched as the great dragon charged at the bowman, fire building up in his stomach. The next second, the arrow was released and struck Smaug in the chest. The blow cause Smaug to shriek and veer to the side, colliding against the tower as he writhed in pain, trying to fly away. Keahi took his chance and dove down to where he saw the two males fall, swooping towards the water where they were struggling to swim. Grabbing them by their shirts, Keahi lifted them out of the freezing water and into a boat. While he had the strength in this form, it would be harder to carry both. A scream took his attention from them and upwards where Smaug was crying out in Dragon Speech.

"Don't let me die! Master! Avenge me…Lapis…Princess…"

The last word hissed out and Keahi's eyes widened as the glow in Smaug's chest went out and his body began to fall. He whipped around to the man and boy, "Get on me, now!" He shifted into his dragon and they stumbled back. Keahi snapped his teeth in aggravation when they didn't move and clamped his jaw softly around them, speeding out of the destroyed town as Smaug's body hit the water. He flew up and over the blaze, away from the waves and rushing air that threatened to pull him down. When the two wiggled in his mouth, Keahi growled softly and they stopped. Probably from fear.

Landing on the shore, he dropped them to the ground and shifted. "Go find your family, they are here somewhere."

"You- you are a dragon?" Bard managed to say with his chest heaving from exertion.

"Half."

"But… what? How?"

"A story for another time. I believe your family is that way." Keahi pointed down the shore before growing wings and flying in the same direction. He had to see Tauriel before returning home and spotted her still on the shore with the girls and dwarves. Diving down, he grabbed her by the waist and flew off, ignoring the dwarves shouting behind him. Keahi flew high into the sky where he knew they couldn't see them anymore, his arms wrapped around her waist while Tauriel held onto his shoulders, looking around them with wide eyes as her hair whipped around them.

"Why are we so high?"

Keahi smiled at her, always so direct. "I wanted to talk to you alone."

"There was room on the ground."

"Not without the dwarf." He saw the change in expression but didn't say anything. "I was hoping you had a chance to think about what we talked of back at the bowman's home."

Tauriel looked in his eyes, admiring the unique color. "You want to know if I feel the same for you, that you are my other half."

"I know you feel the same, your eyes cannot hide what you are feeling, and I can smell it on you." Keahi buried his nose against her neck and tightened his hold. "I was hoping you would come around to admitting it freely."

She shivered as his lips and teeth grazed her skin. It was a little disconcerting combined with her legs dangling in the open air. "Is this really, the best time?"

"Better sooner than later. I love you and I can only hope you will say it back to me." He breathed in deeply, taking in the earthy scent of her skin.

The sun was starting to light up the sky and Tauriel didn't say anything, just let him hold her close while she wrapped her arms around his neck. She wasn't sure what to do. Kili was still on her mind for some reason but not as powerful as Keahi was, never had been, but she had to know why. "Give me time."

"I have all the time in the world. Just don't leave me."

* * *

 _Obviously we only have a few chapters left, I would say with Epilogue, no more than 25. The battle will most likely be skimmed over, only focusing on important parts._


	18. Coming Together

_Yes I am still alive and no this story hasn't stopped. Wasn't feeling up to writing these last few weeks and got my motivation today. Please enjoy._

 **Ch 18 Coming Together**

Meio looked over to Thranduil from where she sat on her horse and he on his moose. The creature was grand and she had been enthralled by the enormous antlers atop his head when Thranduil introduced her to him. The moose could sense the dragon in her and had reared back at first before the Elf King had calm him down. The horse she had been given was more mild and only twitched when Meio petted her, the mare watching her carefully with luminous black eyes.

The next day after Thranduil had left her, he had returned as promised with two sets of clothes and laid them out on the bed she had been curled up in still. After crawling over to them, Meio inspected them intently, sensing what the Elf could not see. Both were like what she had seen Tauriel wear, but one was white and grayish blue while the other was light and dark purple with hints of yellow. They were lovely, and she wore one now, but it wasn't what she had wanted.

 _"You didn't put any thought into these as promised, I sense nothing of you."_

 _Thranduil looked down at her impassively, "There was no time and I need to leave the forest. I thought perhaps you would be interested in coming with me."_

 _She rose from the bed to her knees, the sheet falling with a whisper and Meio watched as his eyes trailed down her body. "Where would we be going?"_

 _He stepped up to the bed and reached out to her, a hand grasping her chin and tilting her head to the side. Gently, Thranduil maneuvered her to lay on the bed, kneeling on the mattress next to her and inspecting her body with his hands and eyes. Meio knew with her pale skin, even though she had a tough hide, showed the marks of their coupling from yesterday. She said nothing and let him look her over to his content, rolling over and moving at his instruction, watching him while she laid on her back._

 _"I'm not injured."_

 _His hand went between her thighs and Meio stiffened slightly. "Yes, you are." Thranduil said simply before leaving her side and standing next to the bed again. "I will bring a tonic for the soreness, what we will be doing will only make it worse."_

 _Meio raised a brow at him and waited for an explanation, still laying on her back with her legs spread, unabashed. He still hadn't said where he was taking her._

 _"I am riding to Dale and though you might like to come with me, perhaps see your family."_

 _She sat up at his words. "Really? Wait, why are you going to Dale? Are you going to help kill the dragon?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Then, why go?"_

 _"The dwarves have something of mine, I intend to get it back."_

 _"But, what if Smaug is still alive, what then?"_

 _"We will return."_

 _Meio stood and looked down at the offered cloths. "I could go find out for you, I can get there faster flying and return quickly." She looked back up at Thranduil and froze at his expression._

 _"No. You aren't to leave my side."_

 _"Then I refuse to come."_

 _Fury covered his face, "Why must you be so difficult?" The words were almost shouted._

 _"Why are you a stubborn fool?" Meio rose her voice to match his volume and stepped closer to him._

 _Thranduil's lips thinned. "Pick an outfit, you are coming when I leave."_

 _"No."_

 _His icy eyes burned bright and hers echoed the emotion. They stood there for a moment until Thranduil's hand grasped her chin, holding her in place as his mouth descended upon hers. Teeth scraped and bit as they kissed, each trying to control the other and Thranduil pushed her back to the bed. Meio responded by wrapping her arms and legs around him, landing softly on the bed with him on top and his hands wandering down her torso. Pulling her mouth from his, she gasped for air as Thranduil moved his lips over her skin._

 _"Tell me why you want me to go?" The question came out between gasps and grabbed his attention._

 _Thranduil encircled the wrists of the hands pulling at him and pinned them to the bed before rising and looking Meio in the eye. "Why must you question everything?"_

 _"Because who else will?"_

 _She was right and he knew it, only his son and Tauriel gave hints or allusions towards questioning him, but never outright. "I want you next to me, not here alone. I don't know how long I will be gone."_

 _Meio smiled and lifted her head from the bed, "Then I will come, but I am not yours to command." She kissed him soundly, distracting him from any other objections he tried to vocalize._

She looked down at her purple outfit with a smile, remembering the ensuing session that had followed. The soreness between her legs had only grown, made a but worse by riding the mare, but nothing she couldn't handle. Instead it only served as a constant reminder, making the journey so much longer. Or at least it felt as such. They hadn't left the next day, but the day after that the ground had shook and Thranduil called a halt to the commander of the soldiers. That night, Smaug had died and Meio heard his cries in the forest, the roaring words only her family could understand. She had no idea who 'Princess' was or why Smaug had called it after her mother's name, but she intended to ask.

Looking behind her, Meio surveyed the legions of soldiers and wagons of food. Thranduil refused to answer why there were so many coming but told her the food was for the Laketown survivors, if there were any. They were rounding the lake now and she could see clearer now that there was no town left to salvage, burnt and broken with few pieces of wood still above the icy waters. Meio rose her eyes to Dale, wondering if her family was there and if they could see her among the Elves. She could see the fallen city well enough, but the tower they occupied was on the other side and not completely visible.

* * *

Days had passed and Lapis slept through them all, barely stirring as the nights turned colder and her children sat with her. The townspeople flooded the streets and crumbling buildings of Dale, seeking shelter from the oncoming winter. Keahi decided they weren't to help, not with their mother unable to defend herself, and they knew no one other than the bowman and his family. Tauriel was nowhere to be found and he didn't want to risk asking Bard if he knew where she went and asking the dwarves she had been with was out of the question. They stuck their tower, only going out at night to find food or water, keeping an eye on Erebor as the dwarves rebuilt the front entrance to defend themselves. On the fourth night after Smaug died, Keahi saw the masses of Elves marching from the forest and around the lake.

The morning after, Lapis stirred and woke, blinking at the brilliant sunlight coming through the window. Turning her head, she saw Tarin and Keahi sleeping next to each other, curled up on one of the piles. Her throat was dry and her head woozy, making Lapis wonder how long she had been asleep. Rolling slightly to spy some water, she rolled off the bed not realizing the edge was so close and immediately woke her children. Keahi was at her side, lifting her back into the bed and Tarin was beside him with some water. After drinking her fill, Lapis looked her children over.

"How long?"

"Over four days." Tarin said before looking towards the window with her brother.

It took Lapis a minute, but she realized what caught their attention. The sound of talking drifted through the air along with hooves hitting stone making Lapis frown in confusion, no one else lived here. "What happened?"

"The Laketown folk moved in a few days back after their homes were destroyed, but I don't recall seeing horses with them." Tarin answered again while Keahi stared intensely out the window still.

"Because they didn't, the Elves are here from the forest."

Lapis started in surprise and ran to the window, wobbling on unsteady feet. From their tower, they could see the square and sure enough, there were the townfolk gathering around wagons full of food being distributed by Elves with Thranduil sitting on an animal she didn't recognize and next to him…

"Meio!"

Her daughter was here! And dressed as an elf riding next to the King. Lapis drew out her wings to fly down to Meio and immediately cried out in pain, crumpling to the ground. She had forgotten about the wound she had obtain from Smaug and looked at her wing with tears in her eyes to see it was only partially healed.

"Oh no." Tarin lifted a hand to set on the wing but stopped when Lapis twitched it out of her reach. "I thought it was just your arm, what happened?"

"Smaug attacked me when I rescued the hobbit." Lapis could barely move her wing without pain coursing through her.

"This isn't good, what are we going to do if something happens?" Tarin couldn't help but fret over her mother since usually their injuries healed in a matter of days, as the one on her arm had. She could only assume since the wings had been folded into her mother's body, they hadn't been able to do so and stayed damaged.

"Nothing is going to happen, Smaug is dead and the dwarves have their mountain."

"Then why are the Elves here?"

Keahi, who had been leaning against the window watching those below him, turned back to his mother and sister. "Because they plan on going to war, or at least Thranduil does. We need to speak with Meio, if not the Elf himself."

"You want to go speak with him while he has an army at his back?"

"Meio is with him, Tarin, if anything he won't do anything with her here." Keahi insisted, "And she heard us already. Or rather heard the cry of pain."

"Do you think she'll come up here?" Tarin asked while helping Lapis stand.

Keahi looked back outside and scowled, "I don't think her One wants her to from the looks of it, they seem to be arguing."

Tarin and Lapis stood next to him and looked out the window also. Sure enough, they could see the expressions on both Meio and Thranduil's faces, although Meio was the louder of the two. They watched as she slid off her horse faster than he could stop her and whirled through the throngs of people, tearing at her clothes. They all stepped back as her wings burst out and shouted after Meio as she flew to the tower where her family was watching. Landing on the sill, she folded her wings back and fell into Lapis's open arms.

"I've missed you."

Meio hugged her mother tighter at the admission, partially wondering why she had stayed behind. Seeing her family now, the pain of being separated from them cam crashing down. a hand on her shoulder drew her back and Meio saw Tarin standing next to her.

"Be careful, she is injured."

Taking a closer look, Meio saw the damaged wing and slow bleed. "What happened?"

"Smaug." Keahi answered for her, standing off to the side with his arms crossed. "What are you doing here?"

"Thranduil said he wanted to get something back from the dwarves and then also bring food to the people of Laketown. We could hear Smaug deep within the forest and felt the ground shake from what ever had happened."

"He doesn't appear very happy." Tarin pointed out.

Meio stepped away from Lapis and peered out the window to where Thranduil still stood, anger lining his face as he stared at the tower. "He didn't want me to reveal I had wings in case the people below became scared and tried to do something."

"So he's still controlling you."

Her eyes turned to her brother, "He has never controlled me. We've argued more times than not about his ideas."

The fury in her expression caught Lapis's attention and she expanded her senses over Meio. "You've mated." Meio froze and Keahi lifted his brows while Tarin sighed, looking away. The silence was answer enough for them. "Did he force you?"

"No! No, not in the least."

"Then why do you smell afraid?"

It took a minute for her to answer. "You aren't going to hurt him, are you?"

Lapis looked her daughter over, nothing appeared out of sort other than the clothes. "You won't let him change or cage you, you are my daughter, dragon and dwarf, you are meant to be free. All of you. None of you are meant to bow down to anyone."

They all nodded in answer. With that, Lapis went to the window and stared down the Elf King herself. "Take me down, we need to figure out what is going to happen now. I won't lose my home to a petty war."

"But, your wing…"

"It hurts, but it needs to stay out to heal faster. Apparently it is time for Middle Earth to learn of our existence, and I can't say we are in any way prepared."


	19. Tales to Truth

**Ch 19 Tales to Truth**

Don't bow down to anyone, if only she had been as strong as her words. Lapis held onto Keahi as he flew them down to the square where everyone was milling about, Thranduil watching their descent with two soldiers at his back. She had bowed out of the way for Smaug more than once, cowed by his power and age. If she hadn't, then maybe these people would still have a home and not be depending on the grace of others in that moment. So many maybes, possibilities, and outcomes of what could have been and as Keahi set her to her feet, wings dragging on the stone, she could think of another looking up at the Elf King. Lapis made her other two children cover themselves, Tarin in a shift and Keahi in pants, while she managed to wrangle the dress Thorin had given to her decades ago around her wings. Unfortunately, it had meant tearing the fabric a bit in the back.

Once the four of them were on the ground standing before Thranduil, and now Bard, a circle had formed around them. Keahi remained tense along with Tarin as those around them didn't appear very welcoming, Meio moved around them to approach Thranduil who watched her with steely eyes. She kept her head held high as he took in her wings twitching behind her.

"You disobeyed me."

"I already told you, I was not yours to command."

Keahi smirked while Lapis narrowed her eyes at the Elf. To the right of Thranduil, Bard stepped forward and looked over them.

"What are you?"

Tarin glanced at Keahi who shrugged and then to her mother. Lapis sighed and shifted her wounded wing.

"I am a dragon, as far as I know, and my children are half dwarf."

Shouts of terror rose in the crowds of men and women, causing the family to tense and prepare for the worst. Until Bard spoke again.

"You saved me and my son, thank you." The crowd settled to a murmur, talking amongst themselves at the revelation.

Lapis had no idea what he spoke of until Keahi responded.

"It was no trouble, you killed the bane of existence for so many. He will longer cast a shadow over anyone."

Before Bard could answer, Lapis interrupted him. "What are you doing here with so many?" The question was directed to Thranduil and his Elves.

He didn't respond for a moment, instead he stared down at the half-dragon woman who was half his height. "For my reasons alone."

She narrowed her eyes at him, ignoring her daughter standing next to the Elf. "Numbers such as yours are seen in battles, you have something planned."

"The dwarves hold something that belongs to me, I merely brought…reinforcements."

"Perhaps we should take this elsewhere." Bard intervened, stepping between the two. "You can set up camp further up the city where there is room for the tents."

Thranduil whirled around and began shouting orders in his own language while Lapis followed Bard with her children followed behind. Meio was at the tail of the group and was stopped short when Thranduil called after her.

"Where are you going?"

She turned around to face her One, "With my family." While the others couldn't see it, Meio saw the pain in his eyes. "I'll return before the sun sets, don't worry." She back traced her steps to him and reached up, laying a hand on his cheek. Her fingers stroked his jaw as Meio turned and returned to her family who followed Bard silently up the street.

Behind them, a trail of Elves followed carrying supplies to build tents. Bard stopped after a distance, far enough for privacy but close enough to see the town square, closer to the edge of the city where Erebor was more visible. Lapis looked away from the others to the mountain, seeing the braziers lit and some of the dwarves looking out over the edge of the makeshift stone barrier. They did well reconstructing a wall and she wondered if Thorin was thinking of her.

"We can talk here."

She returned her attention back to the bowman. "Talk of what?"

He had subtly ushered them into a corner with a low wall they could sit on. "A good question. Of anything honestly, but right now, who exactly you are and where you came from."

Lapis tilted her head, "You aren't afraid but confused."

"Yes, but please, tell your story."

It wasn't so much a request, nor a demand. But after a few moments, Lapis gave him the brief version of their lives. From her waking up in the little cave alone, finding Thorin, learning about the world, Smaug attacking, her years with him and raising her children, to the recent events involving everyone. She purposely left Beorn out of the story, knowing the shifters need for privacy and he didn't really impact the story thankfully. After Lapis stopped speaking, they looked at Bard who was blinking wide-eyed at them.

"The scholar who in Dale, what was his name?"

Lapis frown slightly, "Bede. Why?"

Bard stood and raked a hand through his hair. "The stories passed down in her family, that's all they were supposed to be."

"Who are you talking about?"

"My wife." Bard came to a halt in front of Lapis and squinted at her lightly. "Tales passed down from her ancestor who lived in Dale when Smaug came, stories that shouldn't have been true. Ones about a female dragon who could shift into a woman, named after a stone and married to a dwarf."

Lapis sat where she was stunned, she hadn't given thought to Bede in decades. They had gone through the library to try and find any information left by the scholar about her but found none. "He was a good man."

"And my wife was a good woman, I used to listen to her tales when she told them to our children. I never would have thought, in my wildest dreams, that any of it was true." He sat back down and lean forward, "And you survived this whole time, with your own children."

"Yes."

"And they are Thorin's children."

It was her turn to be confused. "How did you know, I don't recall telling you."

"I spoke of it with his nephews, back when we visited Bard's home before Smaug attacked again." Tarin offered to her mother.

"So you have no idea who your parent's are or how you came to be in the mountain?"

"No, but I know how old I am."

"You could have been an egg in the ground for centuries." Bard exclaimed.

She frowned at him, "That seems a little implausible. My children were only eggs for a month after I laid them."

"But you have no idea how you came to be, or how you ended up in the earth with no way out of a hole. From the stories of dragons and yourself, there are vast differences, shifting into a human is one of them."

Lapis fell into a quiet thoughtfulness after his words, since they were true and she had wondered that herself for many years. Their peace was interrupted by Thranduil approaching them and Meio stood, amused.

"My tent is the first to be set up," Thranduil started, his sentence trailing off.

"I will be here until later, and when it is, I will come see you."

He looked down at his nose at all of them before nodding, his eyes swinging to Lapis and over her wing hanging lower than the other. "I will send someone over to see to your injury."

"Thank you." Surprise colored her voice and Lapis gave a small smile. It was obvious the Elf wasn't all bad, only closed off for whatever reason.

Thranduil nodded again and spun on his heel, leaving the group. Bard stood and did the same, leaving the family by themselves. Once the two were far enough away, Tarin turned to their mother.

"Are you going to try and talk to Thorin?"

"I'm not sure."

"Of what?" Meio asked.

"If he will listen, of what exactly is going on, what they have planned, anything." Lapis bit her lip in frustration. She turned and looked to the entrance to Erebor, blinking in surprise at what she saw. All the dwarves were there, and the hobbit, lined up on the rebuilt rampart. Standing, she leaned against the crumbling wall and stared at the company. She wasn't sure how well they could see her, but Lapis could see them perfectly. The three siblings also turned their attention to the mountain.

"Do you think they can see us?" Keahi spoke their thoughts aloud.

"I'm not sure," Lapis answered softly. Her eyes were on Thorin and something seemed off about his appearance, his stance.

"Should one of us go over there?" Tarin offered up.

"For what exactly? To tell them that the Elves are going to attack for some reason? I'm sure they saw everything already and came to their own conclusion." Keahi shot back without emotion. Part of his mind was elsewhere, wondering where Tauriel had gone off to since he hadn't seen her since he set her down on the lake shore with the dwarves.

"I don't know, it just doesn't feel right."

They all silently agreed and stayed under the mid-morning sun, watching the mountain as the Elves set up camp behind them.

* * *

Bilbo fidgeted next to Kili and Bofur. "There is a lot of them, isn't there?"

Bofur nodded solemnly, "Yes."

The group stood silently, looking over the valley to Dale. They all could see but no one said anything, none wanted to test Thorin with questions about his lost family sitting in Dale. While they weren't fully discernable, their wings were and no one could miss four sets of large, colored wings. Glances were thrown to their leader, not wanting to ask anything for the sake of Thorin's shaky temperament that seemed to become worse as the days wore on while in Erebor.

"Return to your posts, let the Elves wander the broken city." Thorin's voice thundered across the ramparts and all but Bifur and Gimli left the wall.

Bour clapped a hand on Bilbo's shoulder, "Come, let's return to the hall. Perhaps we will have better luck today."

"Yes, perhaps." The hobbit answered back, his fingers brushing the pocket where the Arkenstone lay as he followed his comrade down the steps.


	20. Possessed

_**Hello old and new readers, welcome all those who added my story in this long absence. I really intended to post a chapter much sooner than this, but my life has been hectic and hellish and I couldn't figure out what to do next. I'm also writing my own book not belonging to any website so that is also taking time away from this. Thank you to everyone who hung around and waiting for a new chapter. I will not be giving up on any of my books, they are just on hiatus mostly. Please enjoy.**_

 **Ch 20 Possessed**

Meio stayed with Thranduil the next few nights, despite Lapis's best attempts to spend it in the tower with them. Her daughter had merely smiled and said she preferred to stay with her One, who had been hovering in distance watching them the first day they had arrived. Knowing there was nothing she could do, Lapis nodded and Keahi helped her back to their tower. True to his word, Thranduil had sent over an Elf with a tonic and salve to help heal her wing. Same as the others, he was tall, silent, and armored but unlike the others, he didn't regard her with any outward judgement or revulsion. If anything, for an Elf, he was kinder.

The real trouble they had was with the town folk. Over the few days, whenever the family appeared, they were treated with distrust and ill words muttered while passing by them. On the third day after the Elves arrived, Bard rode to Erebor to try and talk some sense into Thorin, to try and get the dwarf to part with the gold promised to them or else there would be war. When he returned baffled, unable to understand why someone would be willing to risk the lives of other for the overabundance of treasure in the mountain. When Lapis caught word of what Thorin had said to the bowman, she looked over at the barricaded gate with furrowed brows. It didn't sound like the dwarf she had known when they were younger, he hadn't cared much for the treasure the dwarves had dug up unless it dealt with the prosperity of his people. This was different, his words were strange to her ears.

She stayed at the edge of the city the rest of the day, watching the entrance to her original home. The Elves and Men were going to march to the mountain tomorrow and Lapis unsure of where she sat with the development. Her children were staying out of the conflict from their own decisions, something that pleased her greatly. Flexing her wing, Lapis looked over her shoulder at the healed wound. Leaving her wings out had helped a great deal, but whatever the Elf had given her sped up the process and the extension felt almost back to normal. Just in time really, in case there was battle tomorrow and she needed to leave. Or help. With a sigh, she leaned on the short wall and fixed her eyes on the hatted dwarf walking the wall. Maybe she should talk to Thorin.

"Mama."

Lapis turned and saw Meio standing behind her. "What is it, **Zunshith**?"

"Is something wrong?"

What a funny question to be asked, there was so much that could go wrong that there was probably something amiss in that moment. "Something is weighing heavily on my mind." Lapis didn't say anything further for a few moments, the rogue thoughts running through her head were jumbled. She looked up at her daughter, eyeing the rich clothes she was dressed in again. "I don't believe you have ever been covered so much in your years than you have in the days with Thranduil."

Meio's hands pressed over the dress at her hips. The light and dark blue dress complimented her well, blending with her natural tones well and wasn't heavy like the robes she had seen the others wear. "I had wanted less, but he wasn't receptive. Jealous of what others might see I suppose."

That made Lapis raise a brow. A fair few had seen them naked at Mirkwood as the family refused to dress during their time except for a day or two. "You don't mind?"

She shrugged and stepped next to her mother. "Not really, I do this for him as he has done something for me." Meio sighed and leaned on the stone, "I know Keahi is upset with me for staying with the Elves, even after everything that happened."

"Keahi will figure it out himself, he understands on some level but is possessive like all dragons." Lapis smiled faintly, her eyes back at Erebor. "We are dragons, we are all possessive of our treasure, whatever it may be."

Silence fell between them for a few moments before Meio repeated herself differently. "What worries you, Mama?"

Lapis frowned, "I'm trying to decide what to do."

"For the battle?"

"That is part of it," she offered nothing else and her daughter didn't need it.

"You worry about Thorin." None of the siblings called Thorin by any honorific of Father, who knew if they ever would.

"Yes."

"Then why not go see him?"

Lapis turned to Meio, amused. "You want me to invade Erebor the night before your Elf goes to battle?"

"What worse could happen? He already seems determined to go to war, what could you do to make it worse?"

There was a point in her words, however, there was something about Thorin that made her pause at the idea of visiting him. Something was different in his posture, words, everything. If she looked into his eyes, Lapis was sure something would be off in them also. Could she sneak in and see him only for a moment, to leave right after? To ask whatever question she has? Maybe if she was wrong, that there wasn't something off and tell him about their baby that grew in her? So many thoughts ran through her mind and it was almost overwhelming. Lapis didn't notice Meio leave and remain where she was for some time afterwards. It was when the sun was setting did she look around and sigh. She needed to see him, to see what she could ask or say to him.

The sun set and darkness covered the valley, lit only by the stars above and torches below. Lapis walked across the dirt and dying grass to the mountain, saving her wings for the flight up to the hidden door high above her. It was nearing the middle of the night and she took the long way around to avoid detection by the dwarves on guard. As she was readying herself to launch upwards, voices found her ears and Lapis stopped all movement. Whomever was talking was far enough away from her, at the front entrance if the softness of the tones were anything to go by. It was the hobbit, and a dwarf, exchanging words. A soft farewell was given and only the whispering of sounds met her ears and she looked towards the valley around the mountain. Sure enough, after a few minutes, the hobbit was running across the way and directly to Dale.

Whatever he was doing, she would worry about another time. With great strength, Lapis pushed herself into the air. Her healing wing twinged slightly and she stayed close to the rock of Erebor in case her strength failed her. Soon enough she was at the secret entrance and into the dwarf kingdom. Silently and quickly, Lapis ran through the halls with her wings high above her just in case. After some time, she descended stairs, walkways, and halls that led to the Great Hall where all the gold was gathered, and Lapis almost crashed in her hurry to hide. There, in a tower overlooking the vast treasure, was Thorin. Looking around the corner of the wall, she watched him survey his inheritance. There was no one else in the hall and Lapis carefully made her way down and closer to her One.

Once she was on the same level, in an open hallway across from where he stood, his eyes swung over and pinned her in place. It was as though he sensed her as soon as she came within proximity. Taking a step forward, Lapis met his stare with her own. She had discarded the dress before leaving Dale and was completely bare, something that didn't register with Thorin as it had in the past. Before, she would feel and see his eyes roving her body in love and hunger, but now, his stare was blank and possessed.

"You have come to steal my treasure, as Smaug did before." Thorin drew the sword hanging at his side, "You will die before that chance comes."

Lapis froze in place, staring at the dwarf who had her heart almost her entire life. What was going on? Had Thorin been cursed? Before she could take a step, Thorin called out in Khuzdul, a beckon to arms for his fellow dwarves. He had just declared war upon her. Without a second thought, Lapis turned and ran. She was much faster than any dwarf and within minutes she was in their old room, locking the bath room door, out the tunnel, stopping to cave in some rocks just in case, and flew back to Dale. Her wing protested loudly, the muscles burning with effort to get her back faster. She could hear shouts from Erebor and her wing gave out, making her plummet to Dale where the Elves were camped.

As she fell, Lapis looked up to the sky and the stars she and Thorin had admired so many times together before. Tears fell from her eyes, turning into gems, falling around her in a glittery display. Another shout was called into the darkness but Lapis didn't pay attention, until her descent stopped abruptly. Rolling her head to the side, tears still streaming down her cheeks, she met the blue eyes of Meio. The same eyes as her father, of Thorin who had looked at Lapis with such hate.

"What happened, Mama? Are you hurt?"

Lapis couldn't speak though, her heart was in too much pain. Meio landed and passed her off to Keahi, who immediately took to the sky and to the tower where they lived, the only entrance being the window they flew in and out of constantly. He said nothing, same as Tarin when they entered the large room. Meio joined a moment later, stripping off her clothes and knelt next to her mother. The three siblings curled up on the same mound of treasure and furs, comforting Lapis as new opals rained down on them.

* * *

 _I will try and update sooner next time. sorry everyone, I hope you liked this chapter well enough._


	21. What's In A Dream

_I was able to get another chapter out. It is a a little shorter than normal, but I really wanted to post it. Please enjoy._

 **Ch 21 What's In A Dream**

The sun rose over the family, everyone besides Lapis was awake in the tower. Her children watched over and slept along side their mother the rest of the night through her restless sleep. Meio informed Keahi and Tarin about Thranduil's plan for the day, how he and Bard had argued, and how the hobbit had shown up not long before Lapis fell from the sky. She had been outside the tent, half hidden by the canvas, listening in and only by chance looked away from the group to where their mother had been flying from the mountain. If Meio hadn't, who knows what injuries Lapis would have incurred.

The time was quickly approaching when Thranduil and the others would march to the mountain. Meio had already promised to stay behind, some nonsense about her safety and she had gone along with whatever he had said, a smile on her lips. Thranduil would learn one day that she wasn't fragile and was much harder to kill than a normal woman. At this moment though, she wouldn't have gone with him anyway, not with her mother still passed out between them. Maybe there was something else wrong other than her wing, perhaps an illness? Meio frowned, she couldn't recall a time that their mother had ever been sick, other than when she slept after her interactions with Smaug and the time with Thorin.

Sounds of voices and armor shifting came through the window and the three looked towards the opening. Heavy footsteps were next, and it sounded like an army the Elf had sworn to use. Keahi sat up, shifting Lapis's head off his chest. A frowned pulled at his brows, worry pinch around his mouth as he focused his attention to the outside world. Tarin and Meio traded a look before also looking up at the cloudy sky through the window, all with their own thoughts on their mind besides their mother and the confrontation between the Elves, Men, and Dwarves.

"What should we do?" Tarin spoke first, looking down at her mother next to her.

"Stay out of it, this has nothing to do with us." Keahi said, not turning around.

Meio looked at her brother, "Other than them invading our home, this has nothing to do with us?"

"You have the Elf and the forest as your home now."

Before Meio could retort, Tarin stepped in with a glare at Keahi. "Stop. Don't pretend you haven't thought of leaving with Tauriel at least once. We all have found our other soul-half, it was inevitable we would leave one day. Erebor and Dale raised us, but we weren't meant to stay here, I think. Could you see Beorn moving here?" Tarin sighed and rested a hand on Lapis's head, stroking her hair. "While the thought never was spoken of, we all knew it would happen eventually, Meio was just the first of us to embrace the change."

Keahi turned to his younger sister, "I've accepted it for a long time."

"Then why are you acting the worst of us?"

He didn't answer his sister and instead looked down at their mother. A frown was forming on her face and Keahi wondered if she was dreaming.

 _"It is almost time for us to meet my Daughter."_

 _Lapis whirled around, the world around her dark and smoky, barely any light to show who was speaking to her. "Who are you?"_

 _"You know me, I've spoken to you before."_

 _"That means nothing." Lapis stayed in the same spot, rotating around fully to try and find who was there._

 _"I was there when you were born, created, a perfect being to be used for Our need. The power that was poured into you, tainted by the dwarf. But no matter, you will be cleansed and all the power within you will be released for Our purpose."_

 _The words sent shivers down her spine. "I was born alone, in a cave where no one could reach me."_

 _"How do you think you came to be there, with no entrance or exit? I put you there, to feed off the magic and grow for as long as you needed. Your time has almost come to fruition, Smaug did his part well with you."_

 _"What does he have to do with this? He took the mountain for the treasure with in it, not to find me." Uneasiness had settled in the pit of her stomach and she wanted nothing more than to wake up. A laugh echoed by her ear, making Lapis spin around again._

 _"He was told to go to you, the gold was just a bonus for him. You had to learn to be what you were without the influence of the dwarf."_

 _"You… you drove Thorin away from me." It broke her heart, the thought that this was the reason they hadn't been together for decades. Because some shadow thought she was a weapon, a tool to be used however it wanted._

 _"Oh, but you are a weapon and you were created like a tool for war. We sacrificed you mother to make you, she fed your existence."_

 _Lapis froze, she did have parents at one point._

 _"You could say you had a mother, even she didn't exactly bear you, as for a father, I am all that is left. You are Mine."_

 _He could hear her thoughts. Which meant he was controlling whatever dream this was and she wasn't going to wake up until he deigned it. "How was I born then, if no one laid my egg."_

 _Another dark laugh filled the space around Lapis. "Her blood and body was split and spilled, devoured by magic and dragon. A princess in her own time and from a good line with magic. She was destined to die, by our hand or not, she wasn't going to live much longer than when we used her."_

 _Shivers crawled up her body. "You killed someone to create me?"_

 _"Of course, we saw opportunity and greatness in the future with you."_

 _It felt like a hand was caressing her cheek and Lapis jumped back. "I will have nothing to do with whatever destruction you have planned."_

 _"You speak as though you have a choice." The voice rolled over her, taking control of her mind. "You are mine now, there is no one else."_

 _Pain coursed through her body and Lapis fell to her knees, hands going to her head as screams poured out her mouth._

Her body thrashed upon the bed between her children and they rushed to hold her down to minimalize injuries. A high pitched roar came from her belly and the siblings tightened their grip, it was a sound they had never heard before. After a few minutes, sound and movement stopped, Lapis falling limp once again.

"What was that?" Tarin asked, her voice shaking.

Keahi shook his head, "We all know the same."

Lapis looked as though she was dead, her chest barely moving as she breathed. Her skin wasn't glowing pale with shimmering scales and her hair was dull, lackluster in a cloud around the bed.

"Should we do something?" Meio suggested, rearranging Lapis into a more comfortable position.

"Like what? There is no one to call right now even if they knew what they were dealing with, dragons don't usually require a healer." Keahi snarked through his worry.

His sister ignored the bite of his words. "I merely meant, this is different from anything we have seen or heard about from her, should we move her somewhere else?"

"No." The other two looked at Tarin. "Can you imagine if she woke up distraught, not knowing where she was, what could happen then to wherever we would be? I think we should stay here, up and away from whatever nonsense is going on with the battle and wait it out."

Her siblings couldn't agree or disagree, they were all without an alpha. Without instruction. Yes, they were old enough to figure out a solution to a problem, taking charge was another matter. Lapis was head of their family, none of the siblings had the urge to dispute or take over while she was incapacitated. It was more of a popular vote situation whenever their mother fell asleep for long periods of time.

"Do you think the battle will come into Dale?" Tarin asked.

"I have no idea, I suppose it depends on what happens with their negotiations. And if Thorin has any tricks up his sleeve." Meio answered while looking back out the window.

The sky was grey and sounds of the Elves and Men made their way through the window. Whatever was going to happen would depend solely on Thorin, if the stubbornness he was famous for beat out any sensibility. What the siblings didn't know was what Lapis had seen and it wasn't obstinacy that was going to be his downfall.

* * *

 _Thank you all for reading and the reviews, I'm so happy you all are still around and were waiting. Please continue on._


	22. At War

_I know these aren't long chapters, but we are also nearing the end. Probably no more than 30, maybe an epilogue. But this is the last book._

 **Ch 22 At War**

Keahi sat on the roof of the tower, watching the prelude to the battle Thranduil and Thorin were intent on starting. From his vantage, he could see the company of dwarves clearly and something didn't sit right with him. His head twitched as the flap of wings came from behind and Tarin sat herself next to him.

"Has anything happened?"

"No, but something will. They are acting strangely."

Tarin let out a soft laugh, "I think most others act strange to us."

"True." Keahi didn't look away from those at the mountain entrance. Opening his mouth to point something out to his sister, another sound pricked his ears, and then an odd vibration in the ground. He frowned, "Did you feel that?"

Tarin was already in a crouched position and squinting to the right of Erebor at the hills. "Something is coming."

Keahi stood on the roof, the stone shingles tinkling as they shifted. "No, someone. Thorin has an army."

Not a moment later, the horizon was filled with dwarves, riding and walking, and different machinery the two couldn't identify. The siblings froze, Keahi dropping to a crouch even though the chances of a dwarf seeing him was very slight, and listened in on the dwarves and Elves and they fired insults back and forth. As one, the Elves shifted and moved towards the army of dwarves. It was then Keahi realized the vibrating hadn't stopped and wasn't coming from the new comers.

"Tarin."

The warning in his voice drew her attention as she looked from him to the valley across from Dale, below the abandon city at the waterfall. The next second, the earth burst forward and orcs spilled from the ground after the hideous beast that had created the gaping hole.

"What is that?"

Keahi and Tarin looked down to see Meio hanging out the window, mouth agape at what they had just watched. Together, they flew back into their tower as the dwarves screamed a battle cry and ran in formation to face the Orcs.

"What should we do?" Meio asked, looking back at their mother still sleeping. "There are still people in Dale, they will be killed."

They knew what she meant though. While there wasn't another way into the tower, something could still endanger the life of their mother. "I'm not sure, I don't think we can leave or lead anyone out of Dale." Tarin said looking back out the window. "Oh no."

The other two followed her line of sight and saw the Elves joining in the battle with the dwarves as a faction of dwarves leading some sort of large, ugly beasts to Dale. There was only one bridge into the city, but they watched as the stone walls were torn down easily and screams filled the air.

"We need to do something." A pleading note entered Tarin's voice.

"Tarin, take Mama into the mountains. Meio and I will stay and help the villagers to safety before joining you. If something…" Keahi was abruptly cut off when the sound of gold and jewels shifting caught their attention.

They turned as one and saw their mother crouch on all fours, growling and hissing, her eyes black instead of gold. The shimmer of magic was felt in the air and Keahi all but threw Tarin out the window, followed by Meio, as Lapis shifted into her dragon and destroyed their home. As they floated in the air, looking up in shock as their mother extended her wings fully and released a roar into the sky. The sound sent shivers down their spines. This wasn't her, the energy wasn't the same and neither was the rumbles after the roar. With one great push, Lapis launched from the crumbling tower and flew over them, towards the frozen waterfall.

In Erebor, Thorin was clutching his head and tearing at his clothes as the roar of a dragon echoed in his head. The gold of Erebor was haunting his every thought, mocking him as he struggled between reality and delusion. Hissing words filled his head, insulting and taunting his ability as a King, Dwarf, and One. From far away, back in a corner of his mind, a voice called out to him. Soft and seduction, one he had heard many times before. It reminded him of who he was, of who was waiting for him, what the future held for many. The skin above his heart burned in earnest and Thorin clawed his shirts off. In his daze, he recognized the tattoo put upon his breast decades ago and laid a hand over the inked dragon.

Gold swirled in his vision as the tattoo burned hotly on his skin, as though someone was branding him. He fell to his knees, hands clutching his head while the white and blue dragon on his skin glowed brightly. Time slipped from Thorin, minutes or hours could've past and he wouldn't have known. Stuck in his head, voices spinning by, another rung out clear as day. His cousin, Dain, calling out that he was needed. Where was he? Thorin fought through the demons and sickness, falling onto hid back amid the discarded mantle and shirts, the crown that had been on his head was thrown far to the side. Sweat dripped down his face as he battled his delusions. And as though it were a bubble unable to take anymore air, the sickness popped and disappeared in him as the tattoo burned brightly once more, spreading a fever over his body. A cleansing.

Thorin wasn't sure how long it was until he came to, sitting up and looking around. In the Great Hall, he could hear the battle going on outside echo through the mountain. With a shake of his head, Thorin stood on trembling legs, gaining his posture as the wave of dizziness passed. Staring at the gold floor, the melted metal held no power over him and almost made him sick to his stomach. Tearing his eyes away, he looked to where the main entrance was and shame rolled over him. The things he said and done, would they forgive him? His heart throbbed and Thorin looked down at the tattoo that was no longer glowing or giving him pain. Lapis. Where was she now? Would she forgive him for his actions? Squaring his shoulders, Thorin pulled his shirts and over coat back on, leaving the King's Mantle and Crown on the floor.

He didn't need them.

Tarin and Keahi were ushering the Laketown people towards the square where the Great Hall still stood strong while killing Orcs along their way. The humans had run from them at first until they started slaughtering the foul beasts that were hunting them down. Screams and battle cries filled the air, through Dale, the valley, and to Erebor, the stench of different bloods filling the air. Meio had flown after their mother, trying to contain her but Lapis was too strong, much stronger than when they had wrestled in the past. And neither had shifted into a dragon. When Lapis had thrown her the last time, claws had caught Meio along her neck and deep lines ran down to her breasts. Blood trailed down her pale skin as her mother flew away and Meio didn't give chase.

Instead, she transformed and flew down to the battle below, to where her One was fighting. Her dragon hide thick, she landed on the earth and killed all Orcs under her and started biting off head, blasting others with water to push them away. Thranduil had continued to slice through his own opponents, stopping to watch her as Meio destroyed those around them. Even though she was a dragon, Thranduil's eyes were drawn to her in awe and another emotion he hadn't felt in years, fear for one he loved.

" _Melethrilen_."

Meio turned to her Elf at the word. She didn't recognize it but knew it was for her. Chomping down on the Orc in her mouth, she changed back to human and stood in front of Thranduil, naked since her clothes were shredded. "Yes?"

Thranduil grasped her chin and angled her head away to look at the damage to her neck. "Who did this?"

"It doesn't hurt and will heal in a few days."

"Who?"

Rage filled his voice and Meio looked at him through the corner of her eye. "She isn't in her right mind."

It took only seconds for him to know who she was talking about. "Leave, I don't care if you don't care for demands, I don't want you here any longer."

He cared for her, this much she knew, and he was recognizing the fact. "No, I'm staying with here." The hand tightened on her chin before he spoke again.

"No."

"You can't make me leave."

Thranduil glared at her before cutting down two Orcs that came at them with his sword. "Then you aren't to leave my side."

She gave him a wicked smile and shifted back into a dragon, charging back into battle while watching out for Dwarves and Elves. Together, with a small faction of Elves, they cut their way back through to Dale.

* * *

My Beloved

 _Thank you all for reading!_


	23. Into the Fray

_I was on a roll so here is another chapter._

 **Ch 23 Into the Fray**

Tauriel ran down the streets of Dale, furiously looking for anyone who could tell her where the dwarves were now. She knew the company had come out of the mountain while Thranduil and his elves marched through the city, killing Orcs. Meio had transformed back to human and walked slightly behind Thranduil, naked. Tauriel stopped in the middle of the lane, forcing the group to stop abruptly as they see Tauriel ahead of them, looking resolute.

"You will go no further."

Meio had no idea what she said since it was in Elvish, but saw Thranduil tense further."

"You will not turn away, not this time!"

Thranduil took a step towards her, "Get out of my way."

"The dwarves will be slaughtered." There was a plea in her voice that made Meio furrow her brow in question.

"Yes, they will die. Today, tomorrow, one year hence, a hundred years from now - what does it matter? They are mortal." Thranduil had slowly been approaching Tauriel as he spoke, Meio halfway between him and the soldiers behind them.

Suddenly, Tauriel whipped out her bow and nocked an arrow, pointing it at Thranduil. "You think your life is worth more than theirs, while there is no love in it? There is no love in you!"

Thranduil stared down at her angrily for a moment, then in one swift move, sliced Tauriel's bow in half. As she dropped it in shock, Thranduil lifted the point of his sword to her neck and speaks angrily. "What do you know of love?! Nothing!" His gaze faltered, wanting to look back at Meio. "I've loved and lost more than you ever have in your life. What you feel for that dwarf is not real! You think it is love?" He paused, "Are you ready to die for it?"

Another sword was set atop Thranduil's and all eyes moved to the owner, Legolas. He pushed Thranduil's sword away. "If you harm her, you will have to kill me."

As Thranduil stared at him, shock and anger clear on his face, Legolas turned to Tauriel. "I will go with you."

As they made to leave, Keahi dropped from the sky. Dressed in only pants and black blood splashed across his skin, his eyes pinning Tauriel in place while Tarin landed beside him. "Meio, what happened? Where is she?"

Meio stepped around Thranduil and Tarin gasped at the claw mark at her neck. "She is too strong, I couldn't get her. She flew to the ruins."

Tauriel whirled around to her. "Ravenhill?"

She pointed at the hill where a contraption could be seen, "The old town at the right."

"That's where the dwarves went, what is the danger of your mother being there?" Legolas asked, almost dismissively.

"She isn't herself, something has come over her." Keahi stated, bringing attention back to himself. "We need to get up there, and I assume you as well." The thought of Tauriel wanting to go rescue the dwarf with eyes for her burned hot with hate and possessiveness. When she and the Prince nodded, Keahi didn't wait and grabbed Tauriel, wrapping his arms around her and flying into the sky before Legolas could make a move.

Tarin sighed, "Would you like me to take you?" She offered to the Elf Prince. Cold eyes looked at her and she could see the jealousy in them.

"You are not carrying me."

"You can ride if you wish, I can shift."

"No."

Without wasting another moment, Tarin above and behind him, scooping him up at the waist. Legolas froze from the suddenness of his feet leaving the ground and resisted lashing out. Ahead, he could see the red head male high in the sky, Tauriel wrapped around him.

"Do you need to save them out of a purpose or for a specific one?"

Tauriel looked up at him. Having Keahi so close to her again was clouding her senses. "I need to know and I want to save them, they are walking into a trap without knowing who is up there."

"They marched up the mountain on purpose, I assume they know who awaits them." He stuck his nose in her hair, "He isn't yours nor you his. Perhaps if I hadn't been born, but you are mine."

She chose to ignore his words, "What is wrong with your mother?"

Liftin his head up, Keahi saw they were close. "Something has taken over her, we aren't sure how or why, but she has never acted this way before and the energy around her is dark." They were level with the top of the mountain now and could see Thorin and Bilbo with two other dwarves looking up to the ruins. He dropped them down next to the four and turned to see where Tarin was, finding her on the other side, letting the Elf fall onto a tower. Crude words echoed across the frozen river, dragging his attention back to whatever they had been looking at before. Keahi sucked in a sharp breath.

Their mother was standing next to a pale Orc with a blade for one arm, half dragon. Her wings were half open, talons for hands, and dragon hide for skin, her eyes blank and black. Only Tarin and Keahi could see the last feature on her, their senses being sharper than the others. Perhaps Tauriel could.

 **"This one dies first. Then the brother. Then you, Oakenshield, you will die last."**

"RUN!"

 **"Here ends your filthy bloodline!"**

The scream sent a shiver down Keahi's spine and then his blood ran cold as his mother stepped towards the dwarf. No, she wouldn't forgive herself if she killed the dwarf, should she return to normal. Without another thought, he leapt into the air, his wings closing the distance quickly and Keahi let out a shot of flames aimed at the group of Orcs next to Lapis and the dwarf. Roars of pain and curses filled the air, the dwarf falling over the edge while Lapis turned to him, the flames rolling over her body.

 **"Kill him."**

She launched herself at Keahi, claws drawn and slashed him across the chest. He moved just in time to avoid serious damage, hearing Tauriel scream behind him. As he fought his mother in the air, Orcs swarmed the ruins and river, intent on killing the dwarves below. Tarin jumped fought with Dwalin as Tauriel ran to the ruins, searching for Kili.

Lapis grabbed Keahi by a wing and swung him around, slamming him into a stone tower, making the structure shake. As he slid to the ground, black speech called to her, telling her to kill Thorin. A grunt of pain came right after and Keahi looked up to see Tarin body slamming the Orc into a boulder behind him. He looked over the frozen river to see Orcs falling dead as arrows came from the Elf high above, his mother swooping down to Thorin.

"No." Keahi got up wincing, intent on stopping his mother but a feminine voice carried on the wind to him. Tauriel. He looked up the ruins and saw a flash of red hair. Torn between his mother and Mate, Keahi didn't know who to go after. Another cry of pain came from above him and Keahi made his choice. Ignoring the pain coursing through his wing, he flew up in time to see another pale Orc spearing the dwarf, Kili, with a crude mace through his chest. He saw the pain on both Tauriel and Kili's faces as they didn't look away from one another, his own pain blooming in his chest. She had a connection to the dwarf somehow and Kili was his cousin, even if he didn't know the dwarf, he was family.

Coming behind the Orc, Keahi picked him up and threw him over the edge. Tauriel nearly when down with the creature as she attempted to drive a short blade into his chest as he fell, causing her to stumble down the side of the mountain until Keahi stopped her, cradling her to his chest. The Orc fell until he landed far below and Keahi turned his attention back to his One, dismissing the Orc for the moment.

"Are you okay, _solum meum_?"

Her head shook in the crook of his neck, but no words were said. Keahi only held her tighter, landing them on the edge of the structure again, watching Legolas battle the other Orc. Looking to the frozen river, he saw Tarin barely holding her own against the mutilated Orc and Lapis continuously striking Thorin down as he brandished a long sword against her. Both were going to lose and that was not an option. Looking down at the Elf in his arms, it was hard to let go, but she would be safer up here.

"I have to go, please, stay here."

Arms tightened around him for a moment before dropping and Keahi set her down, brushing wayward strands of hair away from her face. Her eyes were red and tear brimmed, making his heart squeeze in kinship. Over her shoulder he could see Kili lying lifeless and he averted his eyes back to Tauriel, perhaps he shouldn't leave her here. A shout came from below and he looked down to see Tarin flat on the ice, a hand to her side.

"Go, I'll stay here."

With a gentle push from Tauriel, Keahi dove towards his sister only to come to an abrupt halt when he saw Lapis not far from Tarin, knock Thorin's sword away and bury her claws into his lower abdomen.

* * *

My Only

 _hopefully this wasn't too abrupt._


	24. Dead or Alive

_I'm determined to finish this soon so quick updates will be here. Please enjoy_

 **Ch 24 Dead or Alive**

Thorin grunted in pain and stared into the cold, black eyes of his One. Where was the warm gold that comforted for years in his memory, eyes that looked back at him with love? Blood ran between his fingers as he tried to press the wound after Lapis yanked out her talons viscously and he had fallen to his knees. At the corner of his eye, he saw his son land on the ice and look between him, Lapis, and Tarin, who was now being ignored by Azog who was watching him gleefully, a malicious smile on his face.

 **"Kill him."**

Crude black speech reached his ears and Thorin shivered, not from cold, but from the inevitable realization that he was going to die by the hand of the only woman he had ever loved. He watched Lapis raise her arm and closed his eyes in prayer, sending a message to his creator that whenever she died, to let Lapis into his halls so he could be with her again. This person now wasn't his other half, Thorin knew that. As he prepared for the last seconds of life, a screech pierced the air and then a bellowing roar, the ground shaking from a heavy blow. The vibration had Thorin falling to the side and opening his eyes. A giant bear he knew to be Beorn had landed on Azog and was tearing him apart with his teeth while giant eagles picked off Orcs with their talons. Once the pale Orc was in pieces, Beorn lifted his head and roared into the sky. He huffed and shuffled around to where Tarin was and nuzzled her head, snuffling across her skin to the wound before growling again and thumping off towards the battle below.

This gave Keahi time to attack Lapis again as she turned back him and Thorin flattened himself to the ice, narrowly avoiding the large red wing over his head. Growls came from both as they shifted, the ice creaking and cracking beneath the weight of two dragons. From the edge of the waterfall, a pale blue dragon with white underwings and belly appeared and joined the fight, making the bed of ice break completely. Tarin flew low and dragged Thorin from his spot to the bank where they crashed to the icy ground, both moaning in pain. He turned over, surveying the gash on Tarin's ribs.

"Will you be alright?"

"Of course, we are tougher than normal." With a groan, she sat up. She did the same to him and narrowed her eyes at where his hand was before moving to kneel next to him. "How bad did she get you?"

"Bad." His voice was soft as she tore at his shirts, ignoring her own pain. Thorin gave a small smile when Tarin inhaled sharply, at least he knew she cared somewhat for him. A happy thought before he died. He heard the roars and blasts of elements from the three dragons and hoped they would all live, back to normal, and lead full lives after he was gone. Someone came to a skidding stop at his other side and Thorin rolled his head to see Bilbo, winded and pale.

"Bilbo…"

"Don't move! Don't move, lie still." Bilbo leaned forward to examine Thorin's wound, then recoiled in shock.

"I'm glad you're here," Thorin hissed in pain when Tarin prodded the wound. "I wish to part from you in friendship."

"No. You are not going anywhere, Thorin. You're going to live."

He gave a wane smile at the hobbit's hope. "I would take back my words and my deeds at the gate. You did what only a true friend would do. Forgive me, I was too blind to see. I'm so sorry that I have led you into such peril."

"No, no, I'm glad to have shared in all your perils, Thorin, each and every one of them. And it's far more than any Baggins deserve."

Tarin listened to them talk, trading goodbyes, and didn't think much of the transaction. The gaping hole left in Thorin's stomach was fatal and she had no training in medical. Rocking back on her heels, she listened to what might be her father's last words.

"Farewell, Master Burglar. Go back to your books and your armchair. Plant your trees, watch them grow." Thorin coughed, blood dribbling from his mouth and he turned to look Tarin in the eye. "Take care of them, I sincerely hope all of you live long and healthy, finding the happiness I had briefly. Please, don't be mad at Lapis, she isn't herself." He coughed violently again, eyes sliding closed as he spoke the next words between gasping breaths. "If more people valued home, above gold, this world would be, a merrier place."

He slumped, barely breathing, and Tarin bowed her head, a tear sliding down her cheek. She didn't notice Tauriel joining her, laying Kili at behind her and kneeling next to her. When the Elf pushed the shirts back further, Tarin looked at her in question and then back at Thorin as he took a shuddering breath before becoming completely limp.

"No." The hobbit whispered, his hand hovering over Thorin as though afraid to touch him.

Tauriel rubbed her hands together, "Move."

Tarin scooted away in shock, more tears falling from her eyes as the Elf began to chant in her language. Not a moment later, a painful roar reverberated through the air and she looked over to where her siblings were trying to subdue their mother in the freezing water. Tarin wasn't sure if they had succeeded or if Lapis had returned to normal, but a flash of black eyes gave the answer. While Meio hadn't been able to stop their mother by herself, Keahi was a growing alpha and had strength himself. Together, they had their jaws locked on Lapis, at the neck and wing to hold her in place. A strange little man came scuttling across the ice, knarled staff in hand and muttering to himself. With her head planted on what was left of solid ice, Lapis could only growl and try to attack with her ice.

Both Tarin and Tauriel watched the little man, though the Elf kept up her chants, as he raised his staff up high. A strange language filled the air, making Lapis shriek in pain and squirm harder under the jaws of her children, and then the top of the staff with a stone was driven down into Lapis's head between her eyes. Falling forward onto her hands and knees, Tarin's mouth fell agape as cries and roars rolled over the mountain. It almost sounded like there were two voices in the air.

"Radagast is driving the presence from her mind."

Tarin nearly jumped out of her skin at the new voice behind her. Looking behind her, she saw a tall man with a long beard in grey standing there, digging something out of his pocket. "Who are you?"

"Gandalf, the Grey." From his pocket came a shimmering gemstone that Tarin looked at suspiciously. "If you would kindly move aside, Bilbo, we will try to save Thorin."

She didn't know who to watch, the man in grey trying to bring Thorin back with the Elf or the little man still doing something to her mother. Her decision was made for her when at the same time, Lapis cried out and fell limp, a shadow pulling out from her back and flying away, and Thorin lurched with a gasping breath, clawing at his chest. Tarin jumped again at the suddenness of Thorin, his actions making her eyes wide. Then she saw the drawing on his chest, a miniature version of her mother on his skin she didn't notice when trying to attend to his wound. Gold eyes jumped to his blue ones that were barely open and looking at her.

"Is she, dead?"

The few words seemed to be a struggle for him and Tarin looked down to the wound the old man was doing something to with the strange stone. It was pressed into the damaged muscle that was healing, strange languages pouring from both him and Tauriel. What in the world was that thing?

"I'm not sure." Pushing herself to stand, Tarin tried to see the condition her mother was in without stepping onto the cracked ice. The dragon was gone and the woman lay in its place, the weird little man dragging her from the water. She watched Keahi and Meio shift partway in order to grab both one by one and carry them to the bank where they were and rushed over when Lapis was laid down. Her hands fluttered over her mother's pale, cold skin nervously. "Is she…"

"No. No, no, no. She lives, just sleeping very deeply." He lifted the odd hat up on his head, some birds flying out and around him, chirping. "She is better now, no need to worry. Hm?" A bird landed and chirped in his ear. "Yes, yes, I know."

All three children threw him a look before hovering over Lapis, inspecting her body for damages during their fight. There were many bite marks, claw strikes, and a few bruises added to the pale skin that a few would turn into scars. It didn't look as though she was breathing, but they believe the little man at his word for now. It wouldn't be the first time Lapis would have slept like she was dead.

"Bunmel."

The word was whispered and they turned to see Thorin trying to stretch out his hand to Lapis, trying to reach some part of her. Before they could think of an option, the armwent limp and his eyes closed once more, Gandalf and Tauriel pulling themselves away from Thorin.

* * *

 _Yes, I'm over here evilly laughing. Please review and the chapter goes up sooner_


	25. Never Apart

_I'm trying for a chapter a day, hoping to get this done soon because SOMEONE gave me another story idea. So if you follow Fire and Peace, don't hold your breath. I really like the story i have going for it, but I kinda derailed from it on motivation. It will return one day._

 **Ch 25 Never Apart**

Thorin looked around, trying to figure out where he was, hoping this wasn't Mahal's Halls that were promised after death. It was dark, barely any light emitting from somewhere, and mist rolling at his feet. Was he dead or unconscious? Maybe this was a dream of some sort. A sniffle sounded somewhere around him and stopped Thorin in his tracks. Was there someone else here with him?

"Hello?" No answer. "Show yourself."

"Leave me alone, I won't give you what you want, no matter how you try and tempt me."

He knew that voice. "Lapis?"

"Stop talking like him!"

Her crying was more audible now and Thorin walked to where he thought she was sitting. Who did she think he was and where were they? "Bunmel, it's me. I'm not fake."

"Go away!"

Thorin tried to follow her voice in the dim light, the vast emptiness was making the task much more difficult. He growled in frustration and ran a hand through his hair. "Dammit, where are you?"

"Very funny, I'm not the one who created this space. Make it go away if you to see me." Bitterness and sorrow colored her voice.

"If I could, I would, but I'm not whoever you think I am. One moment I was laying in the snow on Ravenhill, trying to reach for you, and then I'm here in this strange place with my One who can't be found."

"I would I know it's really you? He knows all about me."

The silence was heavy and Thorin had no idea to convince her that he was himself. "Can you tell me what happened, why we are in this place?"

A sharp laugh cut through her tears and fog. "What happened? I wouldn't bow down to what He wanted. I was born for a reason and the purpose I was created," a shuddering breath paused the explanation. "I'm a tool, an instrument meant to destroy. I was never supposed to find happiness, meet Thorin, have his children." Bitterness was abundant in her words. "I wasn't supposed to find him again, to create another life with him. I was just meant to kill and claim. But, it was fine in the beginning I suppose, He supported the actions, telling me to mate with Thorin after some time. Create more of me that He could control. Perhaps if I hadn't grown into myself, He would have had a greater hold on me, with the help of Smaug. Are my babies safe? Can you tell me that?"

Thorin had all but stopped listening when he heard her say they had created another life together. Was Lapis pregnant? "You… you are with child?"

Her next words were cold, "Don't pretend you don't know. For all I know, I'm in a dungeon far away, chained to a floor until I give birth."

With his hands in front of him, Thorin began searching for her again. "I never thought we would be apart, I dread the thought of it happening again. I would rather died if you have than live any longer without you."

"Meaningless words, you aren't him."

Her voice was getting closer. "How long have you known you carried another baby?"

"Smaug told me. He always knew everything, I never tried to hide or lie to him."

He could swear she was right in front of him. Thorin dropped to his hands and knees, crawling around while getting her to talk. "Did you ever try?"

"Once, he nearly took my head off with a snap of his teeth."

A few more shuffles and Thorin was looking at his One. She was naked, hair flowing around her, and gold eyes piercing into his. A tired smile came across her lips as she spoke in a bland voice. "You look so much like him, your trick might work."

Thorin got to his knees and pulled Lapis to him, her body limp against him. "I am Thorin, Son of Thrain, and King under the Mountain. My brother was Frerin and sister is Dis, they loved you as their own blood. I thought of you every day and night we were apart, dreamt of you so much I thought you were fictitious at times. When we met at Beorn's, I thought it some trick that you were in front of me, a way to divert me from the quest and kill me. In Laketown, when you came to me, I felt a piece of myself return to my soul."

"He knows all this, this is but a trick now."

Pulling her away slightly, Thorin tore at his shirts with one hand. "Does he know this? I commissioned a tattoo after your dragon form and had it inked over my heart so I would always have you with me. It glowed and burned in the mountain, when the gold sickness was at its peak."

Small fingers came up and caressed his skin, making his body burn. The hand traveled lower and paused over a patch of his stomach. "What is this from?"

Thorin saw a scar instead of a wound that was inflicted minutes ago, or so he assumed. "From you, you killed me. Or at least I think you did. There were wizards with us, healing me and trying to free you from whatever this is, but I don't know what happened."

Lapis flattened her hand against his abdomen and felt the muscles tighten, her eyes going up to the white and blue tattoo on his pec. How she missed that in Laketown was strange, but it was very dark and she had been otherwise distracted. "I want you to be real, I tired. I just want to be with those that are family, to watch my baby grow as his siblings did with you by my side."

"I am real, and I'll never leave you again, I swear by Mahal."

Her arms reached up and wound around his neck, bringing their heads closer until Lapis could kiss him. It wasn't claiming nor hurried, but a reassuring and slow kiss, one that made them burn brighter for each other. Their emotions pouring out through the kiss, trying to reassure the other.

Whatever happened next, they would never know as they both fell into oblivion. The darkness swallowing them up as they held onto each other, determined not to lose the other again.

Tarin sat on Beorn's knee, put there by the bear after he inspected her and tended to her wound. Her injured side was against his stomach and head on his chest while she kept her eyes pinned on the bed across from them. Thorin and Lapis had been lain side by side on a cot big enough for both of them by the suggestion of Gandalf, who was apparently a wizard. His thought was that they might heal better if they were closer. She could only hope, as did her siblings. Tarin knew where they were since no one had moved since seating themselves in the tent to wait for their parents to awaken. Not even Thranduil had thrown a fit, since Meio and Tauriel were both waiting.

Keahi sat on the ground, a pair of pants on now, with his back against a post facing the same direction as Tarin with Tauriel resting her head on a leg, looking at Kili who had been carried down in ceremony. The dwarf hadn't survived the wound and it ate at the Elf that she couldn't save him. She had originally been standing until Keahi convinced her to sit, slowly leading her down to rest against him. Meio sat near the opening of the tent in a large chair Thranduil had brought for her, dress in a light dress and robe of silver and green. Every now and then, the Elf King would step into the tent and lay a hand on her shoulder or stroke her hair, ice blue eyes sweeping over everyone before leaving again to check on his own people.

The other dwarf, Fili as Tarin remembered, had survived, but with some burns amid the bruises and broken bones. He was currently in the tent with Elf soldiers and healers, getting the best treatment possible with Dain at his side. The dwarf warrior wasn't convinced the Elves would do their best for his kin and stood next to Fili's bed, watching with a keen eye and not sparing any cutting words.

Day and night passed with no one moving in the tent other than Gandalf who dropped in to check on Thorin and Lapis. He muttered some words, his staff glowing briefly, then walked away without an explanation. No one protested or demanded answers, they knew if something happened that he would tell them. But it was the next night that Balin and Dwalin arrived to take Kili away to Erebor. His body wouldn't last and he needed to be buried as per royal tradition. No one said a word as other dwarves arrived and helped carry the cot out the tent and to the mountain. Tauriel had risen then, watching them leave and stood at the same crumbling tower Lapis had before to watch their progression until she couldn't see them anymore. She didn't return until morning.

On the third day, Bilbo arrived with a large tray of rationed food. He set it on the table and softly announce it was for everyone to share, stopping by Thorin's side to lay a hand on the dwarf's in friendship before leaving. On the fifth day, around noon, all eyes swung back to the couple sharing a cot as a sigh was heard and a shifting of limbs.

* * *

 _We are so close to the end._


	26. To Stay Or Leave

**Ch 26 To Stay Or Leave**

Sounds had never seemed so loud in her life. Lapis had also never felt so heavy or tired, even her eyelids felt like stones. When voices erupted around her, she struggled to try and lift a hand to her ear to try and block everything out. The limb wouldn't move and she let out a screech of discomfort, making all the other noise stop. A cool hand rested against her head and Lapis felt herself sink back into blackness.

Around Thorin and Lapis, there were ever moving bodies as preparation were made for everyone to return home. Erebor had been cleaned up a little to make part of the kingdom more livable and the people of Laketown, now of Dale, were going to join the dwarves in partnership to rebuild the two cities. The Elves were packed up also and waiting for orders to move out. Thorin and Lapis had been moved to Erebor the night before, in their own room where Tarin and Keahi sat with them still. Beorn had to return home after seven days to tend to his land, Tauriel was speaking with the other Elves and then Thranduil, who was otherwise engaged with his One who was arguing with him.

"I'm not leaving until she wakes up, I never have."

"It's been ten days."

"Time is of little consequence when you age as us."

Thranduil's lips thinned when a version of his words to Thorin were thrown back in his face. "You agreed to stay by my side."

"Those were your words."

They stood staring at each other, those near them finding other places to look. Silence hung between the two for a few minutes until Thranduil spoke.

"Then we aren't leaving until she does."

Meio's lips quirked. "Is some time away from me that terrible? You've been alone before."

"Yes, I have." His voice softened and sadness lined his brow. "But that was before. Now, my son is crossing Middle Earth and you are determined to stay here."

She could hear between his words and stepped closer to him. "It wont be for long, she's never slept long unless it was during winter. And if that is the case here, I will return to the forest."

"When will you know?"

"I just will. Go home, I will be there soon."

His blue eyes, shades lighter than her own, cut her down. "I will leave a section of Elves here to escort you back when that time comes."

"One Elf."

"Five."

"One."

Thranduil narrowed his eyes at her stubborn answer. "Two."

"Fine." Meio smiled up at him. His emotions were very well hidden from others most times and she could see the worry at his eyes. "If she does wake in a will, I will return to you for a time before coming back to check on her." It was a silent asking negotiation to which her Mate nodded before looking away, his back straight and hands clasped behind him. The picture of a King. Rising to her toes, Meio brushed her lips to his jaw before resting her head above his heartbeat. A hand came to her lower back, pressing her closer while the rest of him stood still.

The next day, the group surrounding the couple woke to Thorin groaning and calling out names. Balin, Oin, and Tauriel crowded the bed where he still laid with Lapis, the others hovering behind them. A cup of water was pressed to his lips and Thorin drank greedily, water running everywhere. His head fell back down with a sigh and Oin examined him the next he could, Tauriel hovering over his shoulder.

"He's just tired, I don't see anything else wrong with him. Even his wound is healed, though a may scar remains."

"How long will he be like this?"

Eyes turned to Fili who had entered behind them. Bandages cover a portion of in body, a splint on his arm and a crutch in the other for his leg also bound in a splint. The left side of his head was wrapped, one eye covered and the other staring at them, waiting. Tarin and Meio looked back to the bed while Keahi moved next to Tauriel and Balin dragged a chair over for the young dwarf to sit in.

"You shouldn't be moving around yet."

"It's boring in my room, with everyone in this one. Maybe I should have a cot set up in here to have company." A look at the two older dwarves in the room confirm what Fili had said, both looked guilty. "I'm not upset, I understand. But I would rather be here than further away if something happens."

"Of course, lad, I apologize. I didn't think about your situation as I should have, we will get a bed put in here for you."

It was then Keahi and Tarin realized the dwarf had lost his brother and looked at each other. Meio stood off to the side since she never really met the other dwarves and wasn't sure of what had happened. Even though it had been almost been two weeks, a lot of the battle hadn't been discussed. The wizards who had helped didn't stay, one leaving with Beorn and the other was somewhere in Erebor, having disappeared since Thorin and Lapis were brought into the mountain.

There had been a funeral for Kili, a decision made by Dain and Fili when Thorin still hadn't awaken after a few days. Only the dwarves attended, being a society tradition, except for Bilbo and it hadn't bothered anyone. Most were waiting now for a decision to be made about the crown. While Thorin was technically King, he was incapacitated which meant temporary power went to the person next in line. Which was Dis. But since the dwarrow wasn't with them, Dain tried to take over plans and decisions, knowledge he had from running his own kingdom in the Iron Hills. The only ones uneasy about the subtle move were those in the company, being all the other dwarves amongst them were under Dain and the Men had no say.

Fili didn't say much about the position and more or less left Dain to help reconstruct Erebor in Thorin's absence. When Balin prodded the young dwarf to take up the spot as he should, Fili merely shrugged and watched the dwarves work from where he was sitting.

"Why? Lord Dain is putting our home back together and respects Uncle, if he ever tries to take over officially, simply remind him that he is a substitute to a substitute. My mother and the caravans will be here in the spring and I don't think Thorin will sleep through the winter."

He was correct and two days later, Thorin woke with great hunger and confused. Looking to his right, he saw Lapis tucked into him, still asleep, and then to his left the three of his children sat staring at him along with the She-Elf who had helped capture him and the company. No one else was in the room although he spotted another cot in the corner with some more chairs. Shaking his head, Thorin tried to sit up but pain radiating from his abdomen stopping him cold. Looking down at himself, he saw the great scar adorning his skin, warping the muscle and tissue.

"What happened?" His voice was gravely from disuse.

Tarin picked up a cup of water and went to his side while Keahi took up the tray of meat they had been eating, only to be stopped by Tauriel's hand. "He cannot have such foods right now."

Keahi frowned at the meat, "Why not?"

"He hasn't eaten in days, it will only cause him pain."

"But, we've done so after a long sleep."

Tauriel smile at his confusion. "You are also dragons, or at least half, Dwarves, Elves, and Men cannot partake as you four would've. He needs lighter food, like soup or vegetables."

Soup. Beorn had fed them that a few times, Tarin being the only one to ask for seconds. Keahi looked at his One in doubt before setting the tray back down, trusting her word since she had already helped heal Thorin. "Then the other Dwarves can provide for him, we don't usually scavenge for those items."

Thorin pushed the cup away that Tarin was holding for him, his elbow propping him up. Bleary eyes surveyed the others again and then squinted at his daughter in front of him. "You are wearing clothes."

Tarin's laugh was light and lilting, "We thought it best for you people and the Men staying here. They seemed to be ill at ease with us naked." Amusement colored her voice, a shared emotion with her siblings. They still dressed in the barest amount since the cold didn't bother them anyhow.

To exhausted to stay up, Thorin laid back down and rolled his head to Lapis. "Has she woken?"

"She died some days back, but didn't open her eyes. We're think she might have fallen asleep for the winter. Possibly to heal as well." Tarin offered up when his face looked pained. "We wont know unless she wakes sooner or until near spring time."

He had more questions but sleep was tugging at his eyelids. Thorin was able to shift himself so he was holding Lapis and gave into his body's demands. Keahi came up behind Tarin, watching the shift and then Thorin's breathing even out again.

"She will probably sleep for the next few months, you know that."

"I do."

"You know why right? This happened before at the same time, just many years before."

Meio joined them, "Don't worry so much, Keahi. She will wake just fine."

Tauriel was watching them confused. This happened a lot? Did they know what condition their mother was in? She wanted to ask but didn't want to overstep her boundaries. She would simply wait with Keahi and his sisters until further notice, or anyw was kicked out. Looking at the half dressed, half dragon, Tauriel sincerely hoped no one would demand her to leave.

* * *

 _Tada! Please review, I enjoy the feedback._


	27. Through Winter

**Ch 27 Through Winter**

Thorin woke the day after and was able to stay awake for about an hour before back asleep. As the days went by, he was more conscious and eating more, talking with Fili and Balin. On the other hand, Lapis was still asleep. The first room to be cleared other than the main halls was Thoirn's old room. Balin had insisted that the King's Suite was for him now but Thorin refused, saying if Lapis woke, she would do so in a room she knew. He was still unable to perform his duties and declared both Dain and Fili to carry out the temporary position, his nephew needed to learn more hands on anyway.

Meio had returned to Thranduil as she promise but came back a week later with the same two Elves. She continued the pattern of coming and going through the winter. No one could imagine what the Elf King had to say about this and she only smiled when asked. Tauriel stayed in Erebor and not a dwarf had a thing to say, not after Thorin announced that the three half dragons were his children born from his One. It also helped that Keahi nearly dismembered a dwarf who tried to insult Tauriel. The only sibling without her Mate was Tarin, but she was patient and knew that Beorn had much to do with winter.

Weeks passed and spring was soon approaching. Lapis had remained in her sleep state in Thorin's old room, her stomach growing with proof of their child. Oin checked on her everyday even though there was nothing that could be done, dragons were their own species and no one knew much about them or their health. Based on his calculations, Thorin figured his first three were born, or hatched as he had been informed, about 14 months. Just a month shy of a usual dwarf pregnancy, but apparently this one was different. Lapis had told them everything that had happened, she had never lied to them, and told stories of them in eggs and born as toddlers. But she had also been a dragon.

The snow was melting in the valley, a joyful sight to Men and Dwarves, meaning spring was on the way and Dale could begin being restored. Together, the two races had recovered Erebor well enough for more dwarves to move in and prepared for the arrival of Dis and the caravans. Along the river, flowers were popping through the light snow and Tarin was picking some with Tauriel, intending to bring them to her mother. She looked up at the sun high in the sky and sighed.

"Is something on your mind?" Tauriel asked, looking at her friend. The two had become close, reveling in their similarities and going to each other for advice.

"Just remembering when Mama brought us outside for the first time, the joy of flying through the air and into the clouds."

"She will wake up, you said this had happened before."

"Yes, but we know little, only what was told to us." Tarin looked to the flowers in her hand, "I fear she won't wake."

"If we have nothing left, we have hope."

Tarin looked up at the Elf and smiled slightly. Tauriel always had little nuggets of wisdom hidden away for appropriate times, sometimes surprising her. "Thank you." She stood, kicking the skirt that was tangled around her legs. They still didn't wear clothes as others did, but they did cover up. Today was a long single skirt with a fixed vest to cover up her chest.

Together, the two women walked back around the mountain and through the open entrance. Dwarves and Men were milling back and forth from Dale, inspecting and making plans for the city. Others were out enjoying the nice day, soldiers were doing drill exercises, and not one stopped them, a few nodded or smiled. They climbed up the many stairs and walkways to the room where Lapis was located. Tarin wasn't sure if her mother was alone, during the day she or Keahi would stay with Lapis for a bit and then Thorin would return for the night.

Their father had accepted that they would never have a normal parent-child relationship because the siblings just didn't care. Their concern was for their Ones and Lapis, then others they knew, Thorin as a father figure wasn't in their line of sight. While it was a blow, he took it in stride and respected their wishes. He treated them as equals the best he could, taking an interest in their lives and not disrespecting the two Elves that were now in his family.

Finally reaching the floor housing the royal rooms, they reached the room in seconds, moving through the sitting room to the bedroom. And stopping dead. Lapis was sitting up in bed looking around, her toes not touching the ground. Tarin had almost forgotten how small her mother really was since she had been asleep.

"Mama."

Lapis turned to the door and blinked slowly a few times. She made to stand up and her legs wobbled under her, falling to the ground. Tarin ran to her side and helped her stand, supporting her weight.

"Did you just wake?"

Gold eyes blinked up at her. "What happened? Why are we in Erebor?"

Tarin frowned at Tauriel before looking down at her mother. "What do you remember?"

"There was something wrong with Thorin," Lapis spoke softly. "We can't be here, he isn't right." She tried to take another step but failed to move away.

"You need to sit." Tarin picked up her mother and moved them to the sitting room, setting Lapis in an arm chair before kneeling at her feet. "The last thing you remember is coming to the mountain?"

"Yes." It was then Lapis noticed Tauriel. "Why are you here?"

Not knowing what to say, the Elf looked to Tarin, who spoke for her. "There was a battle, people were hurt and killed, dwarves came and fought against Orcs with the Elves." She paused, not sure how to continue. "We are all fine, Thorin lived, but one of his nephews died."

Lapis lifted a hand to her swollen stomach, "How long has it been?"

"About five months."

"It feels different, I don't think I carry an egg."

Tarin looked at her mother curiously. "How do you know?"

"I can feel it."

Tauriel stepped forward and knelt on the ground also. "If I may, I could tell you." Both looked at the Elf and Lapis nodded. "You have one child, a boy."

"You can tell the gender." It wasn't a question, but a surprised statement. Tarin put both hands on her mother's tummy and held the small mound. "I'm going to have another brother?"

"Yes."

Lapis put her hands over her daughter's, feeling the warmer temperature of Tarin's skin. "Thorin is alive, is he healthy?"

Tarin and Tauriel shared a look, not knowing how to answer. Technically, he was healthy, but he wasn't back to normal yet, according to some of the dwarves. "He had been injured and is still recovering." Tarin offered up.

"And he isn't showing signs of something wrong?"

"Not in the least, he stayed by you for weeks and returns every night to be with you."

That brought a small smile to her face and Lapis let go of Tarin's hands. "I want to go to him."

Tauriel coughed lightly, bringing attention to her. "I would suggest some clothes."

It was then Lapis realized Tarin was dressed. "Why do you wear clothes?"

"Because there are many dwarves and Men that are wandering around, we thought it would be better being around such a large number to try and fit in more."

Tauriel almost laughed, the clothes they wore were barely passible among the societies in Middle Earth. Those residing in Erebor had gotten used to it quickly, since it was a more appropriate option than them being naked. "Do you know where he is now?"

"No, but once we appear it won't take long to find him. Now, what should we do for clothes?"

"Perhaps a shirt." The Elf looked around the room.

Finding one of Thorin's shirts, they fashioned one of his belts above her belly, and then watched Lapis fidget with the shirt. The tails of the shirt reached midthigh and the sleeves were rolled up, barely dressed and Lapis disliked it. Tarin frowned when her mother wavered again, there was no way she would make it down the stairs.

"I will take you to the bottom of the mountain, I don't think Thorin would appreciate his One falling down the stairs." Tarin said with a worried look. The look Lapis gave her said she wasn't impressed by the idea but when she nearly fell when taking another step, Lapis gave in and waited to be picked up. "We'll find some food for you too."

Cradling her mother, she and Tauriel walked the hallways to the maze of stairs and Tarin looked at the Elf. The quickest way down was to drop and fly to the bottom, but the Elf would be left behind. Tauriel waved a hand and started down the steps with speed and grace known to the Elves, leaving Tarin at the top. But not for long. Gripping her mother closer, Tarin ran and dove over the side. Letting out her wings, she spiraled them down and around the stairs, hearing shouts from below. Keahi met them when they landed, taking Lapis from Tarin's arms and surveying their mother.

"Meio! Hurry up!"

The bellow echoed in the stone halls and Lapis was staring at her son with large eyes. Meio came flying through the open entrance and dropped down next to Keahi, dropping the animal she was carrying. They had been out hunting and gathering to lighten some of the load from the others, since there was so many and winter had been rough with the stores they had to begin the season. Ignoring the blood on her hands, Meio patted her mother down the same and rested on the protruding stomach.

"You're awake, we were so worried."

Before Lapis could say anything back, a loud crash came behind her and she turned in her children's hold to see what was happening. Dwarves moved out of the way, either pushed or of their own volition. Then Thorin appeared, breathless and wild-eyed.

"Lapis."

While the dwarves knew of her, some having caught a glimpse when she was moved to the room, they had never truly seen the One to their King. Her name was known by wildfire gossip when Thorin had refused to leave her side. Some things just couldn't be hidden.

"Thorin." She watched him approach cautiously, her last memory of him a terrible one.

"How I've missed your voice." He stopped before Keahi, holding out his arms. After a moment, Keahi set Lapis down on her feet and in front of Thorin. The dwarf quickly swept her into his hold and hugged her close, not noticing right away she didn't return his hug. Taking a step back, Thorin looked at her curiously. "What's wrong? Are you worried, mad, tired?"

Tarin stepped forward and leaned down slightly, "She doesn't remember anything."

Thorin blinked at his daughter, "What do you mean 'anything'?"

"The last thing she remembers is seeing you before the battle."

His face fell, knowing somewhat of the occasion Tarin was speaking of, and it wasn't good. But he wasn't sure not remember everything after was better. "We should speak in private, you all can come to my study, I will have food and drink sent up for us."

* * *

 _Almost over. I might have an epilogue, depends how I feel. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, had a hard time writing it._


	28. Storytime

**Ch 28 Storytime**

Lapis looked around the kitchen she was seated in, watching as a rotund dwarf ushered everyone out silently. He then scuttled around the large kitchen and gathered food on a large tray before setting it down in front of her, startling Lapis at the solid thud. Her eyes rounded as she looked at the mound of food, but didn't say anything as hunger seemingly rose from nowhere and took over her body. Lapis tore into the meats, fruits, and vegetables without a thought to anyone else in the room. When the platter was half empty, she paused and looked around, noticing seven others watching her in amusement.

"I dare say she could out eat any of us, Uncle."

Lapis blinked and slowly reached for another piece of meat, sitting back on her heels on the bench. Apparently she had moved to a kneeling position while eating. A blond dwarf with one blue eye was watching her with half a smile. An older looking dwarf sat next to him, giving her a kind smile while shrewd eyes looked her over. An apple was rolled closer to her and Lapis picked it up, looking at Thorin who had rolled it to her.

"Are they still your favorite?"

She nodded and held the fruit to her chest. Looking to her left, she saw her three children sitting or standing, along with Tauriel, waiting for her to be done. Frowning at the food and the sheer amount she had eaten, Lapis pushed the tray away closer to the others. But it was for nothing when more than one hand pushed it back.

"This is part of your share from when you were sleeping, we set aside. Keep eating, please." Thorin said with a smile, nudging the tray closer to her.

With a wary eye, Lapis bit into the apple. She wasn't sure what to do, or say. Something had happened that she couldn't remember, after she had seen Thorin in Erebor surrounded by gold. She had missed much in her sleep, but it had appeared nothing bad had happened during that time. Spotting a cup of water she had missed earlier, Lapis gulped down the contents and sighed, swallowing the rest of her apple. "What happened?"

Those gathered looked at each other, not sure of who should speak first. Then Thorin took lead. "Perhaps you should start, Keahi, since you know the beginning."

With a nod, Keahi, Meio, and Tarin recalled what had happened from when Meio had caught her on the way back from Erebor to when she tore apart the tower and evade them. Then Keahi spoke of the battle between them and tears fell from Lapis's eyes, Thorin told of her attack on Tarin and himself, after him, Tarin and Meio skimmed over the rest of the events. Lapis looked down at her body and saw the shimmering scars that hadn't been there before.

She had tried to kill her entire family.

"It wasn't you."

Lapis looked up at Tauriel through blurry eyes. "Yes, it was."

"No. You were possessed by something, or someone. There are few above that kind of magic and you are not, no matter how old or powerful you have become."

It pulled at her heart and Lapis slumped. There was more, she knew there was, because there had been magic in her since she was born. It was that voice that had followed her around, speaking to her at certain times and luring her into certain ideas. Much like Smaug.

"I shouldn't have lived."

Silence followed her declaration. Everyone cast looks at each other, unsure of what to do until the siblings, with Tauriel, stood and left the hall. The other two dwarves followed while the larger one disappeared through another door, and leaving just Lapis and Thorin in the kitchens. He stood and walked around the table to sit on the bench, a leg on either side, and pulled Lapis to his body.

"Don't ever say those words again. We lived for a reason and I would like to think it was because the Valar have greater plans for us. You carry my child and are my One, if you didn't live then I wouldn't have either. I think that's why we both continued on after Smaug attacked, it was meant to be this way." Thorin wipe some food off her face with a smile before dropping his hands to her stomach. "I want to be a family with you two, I missed my chance with our other children and I don't want the same to happen again."

"It's a boy." The words were blurted from her mouth before Lapis could stop them.

The stunned expression on Thorin's face spoke volumes. "You-you know the gender?"

Lapis put her hands over his, just in time for the baby to roll over and kick, surprising them both. "Taruiel told me, she said it wasn't an egg this time."

His eyes grew larger. "A son." It came out as a whisper before he shouted it again. "A SON!" Thorin jumped up and pulled Lapis against him, spinning them around. "I could live another thousand years and never be as blessed as I am with you by my side."

Her hands pressed between them, near his stomach. "But I hurt you, what if it happens again?"

"Then it will be atonement for everything I have done to you, and I already have many plans to make up 170 years worth of absence to you, and every wrong I did after meeting at Beorn's."

"Then I have much to make up as well."

Thorin hugged her body to his, as well as he could with the baby belly between them. "You have done more for me than I could have ever dreamed. All I want from you is one thing."

Lapis pressed her forehead to his, "Whatever you want."

"Be my wife."

Lapis tilted her head, "I thought I was when I gave birth to your children."

Thorin chuckled, "Not quite. Or, at least, not in the eyes of my people."

"What would that take? Is that how they see me as yours?"

"They already know you're mine, many have seen the consequence of poor wording. But marrying me would solidify the fact."

Lapis leaned back the best she could and kicked her dangling legs, toes barely touching the ground. "But why?"

Even after almost two centuries, she still questioned certain aspects of their culture. The three had told him she had read through the libraries and taught them the same, but some part of her didn't grasp society protocols. Frerin had always been better at explaining certain things to Lapis, probably due to his more carefree personality. "We would dress up, proclaim our love and devotion to each other, someone would bless our union, and a contract would be signed between us."

She wrinkled her nose. "That sounds terrible. Why would I want to dress more just to show others we are already together?"

Thorin set her down on the floor and ran his hands down her sides. She had a point, everyone already knew about them and there weren't many dwarves left who were in Erebor when Smaug attacked and knew about her odd arrival. Besides, there were other decisions to be made concerning his home. "I understand. How about this, you are my wife and I your husband, and I will make you a piece of jewelry to proclaim us as married."

"As long as you don't leave me again, then it doesn't matter."

With a grin, he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips. The spark between them ignited and Thorin buried his hands in her hair as Lapis clutched his shirts to pull him closer. He was seconds away from backing his One to the table and having his way with her when a cough came from behind him. They separated and looked towards the noise, seeing two dwarves sticking their heads back into the kitchen.

"Dain wants to meet her." Fili supplied, his lips twitching.

Of course his cousin did, Dain had been seeking information about Lapis and dragons since the battle had ended. He came up as empty handed as Thorin had years ago. "Let him come down here."

They disappeared again and Thorin returned his attentions back to Lapis, sitting on the bench with her on his lap and kissing the breath from her body. It wasn't much later when Dain was quickly approaching the kitchen, his boisterous voice heard down the long hallway. Regretfully, Thorin pulled back and stood, bringing Lapis with him.

"Thorin! Where is she?" An odd looking dwarf came through the doorway and looked directly at them. "Well now, don't you look a mite more alive than you did motionless in the bed. Did he feed you?"

"I'm still famished." The look in her eyes told Thorin it was more for him than for food.

"Then sit and let us talk. I have talked with everyone but you, and I must admit I am intrigued. Please, sit and eat." Dain gestured to the table where the rest of her food sat waiting on the tray. The others returned to the room, situating themselves around the kitchen.

Lapis wasn't sure where to start, since she wasn't sure what information the strange dwarf was looking for, and sat silently for a few minutes. When he nudged her in the direction of how she was born, Lapis spun the same story she had told everyone else. She continued speaking about her past with each encouraging nod, skipping over her alone time with Thorin, and glossed over the years spent with Smaug and in Dale. A fair amount of time past, more food was set before them and this time most of them ate. Keahi, Meio, and Tarin held off, they could find their own food elsewhere.

She finished speaking and leaned forward, sleep threatening her to close her eyes. Bodies shifted around her and she was scooped up by Thorin, cradled against his chest. They spoke around her but Lapis ignored the murmuring voices and closed her eyes, breathing in Thorin's scent. She would do more tomorrow, talk with her children and more with Thorin, find out all she missed.

Dain looked at the sleeping form in Thorin's arms. "Quick an interesting choice, Thorin."

"She wasn't a choice but a gift, one I will cherish forever."

A smile twisted Dain's face, "I have no doubt you will, cousin, I can see it written everywhere on you. But we do need to talk."

Thorin nodded grimly, knowing what he wanted to talk about and in private. "Tomorrow."

An agreeing nod was sent his way and Thorin left the kitchen, saying goodbye to everyone else. Only two guards standing outside the kitchen joined his walk back to his rooms.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoy it although it was short, look forward to another one soon. Remember, this is ending in a few chapters.


	29. What Would You Do (M)

_Almost there, a few more chapters. This chapter is RATED M. you've been warned._

 **Ch 29 What Would You Do**

Thorin had tucked Lapis into bed and sat for Mahal knows how long just watching her sleep. Many thoughts were running through his mind and decisions needed to be made. Lapis waking up only drew forth more choices that had to be made or resolved. What she had said, about them being married already, it was basically correct. They had done everything but a ceremony, proclaimed their love for one another, setting up their lives, having children… but much time had been lost. Was there enough in his life that they could raise their unborn son together? To make enough memories to hold Lapis until she passed on?

He frowned to himself. How long would she live? Smaug had been hundreds of years old from what he knew of and only died because of a wound, so would Lapis be the same? A soft knock came from behind him at the entrance and Thorin twisted in his seat to look out the bedroom door. No one who came here regularly knocked so who could it be? Quietly standing and exiting the bedroom, shutting the door, he crossed the sitting room and partially opened the wood door.

It was his nephew, Fili.

Stepping back, Thorin opened the door wider. "Talk softly, she's still sleeping."

Fili stepped inside and smiled at the closed bedroom door. Even though his encounters with Lapis had been brief, and one not good, he had seen the changes she had brought upon his Uncle. And she hadn't been awake these past months. His cousins were spectacular creatures, each different and the same, much like how Kili and himself had been. Fili's face darkened and he touched the side of his face that was scarred, his eye blind. He had lived with wounds from them fighting in dragon form while Kili had died from an Orc. He hadn't expected to live once Azog had capture him, and then thought none of them would survive.

Turning away from staring at the door, Fili took a deep breath. "Dain said he was going to talk with you tomorrow."

"Yes."

They both paused, observing the other for a moment.

"I wanted to talk with you also."

Thorin took in the way his nephew was standing. Before the quest, and during, he had been free spirited with an air of responsibility. Always ready to play a joke but knew when to stop, reining in Kili when needed. Now, it appeared there was very little of that playfulness left. "What about?"

Fili took a seat in one of the chairs. "I've been thinking, since Smaug was killed and after the battle, you haven't seemed at home here Uncle, not like you talked about it before. I mean, at Ered Luin you were content, but we all knew there was something missing. I understand much has changed for you, circumstances arising that none of us could have guessed, but…" He paused, looking over at his shoulder towards the bedroom. "Erebor isn't your home at heart, she is and that's all there is to it for you. Lapis and the baby." Fili's good eye found its way back to Thorin. "I don't begrudge you this, not after what you've gone through all these years. If you wish, and it would make you happy, leave with her. Go wherever you wish, leave behind all this that weights you down. No one here would hold the action against you, not me nor Balin, or my mother. You deserve happiness now, more than you could wish for the rest of your years."

He smiled at Fili. His nephew had an inherit ability to lead, just like himself. If anyone could take over the crown, it would be him, if not Dain. "How long have you been thinking on this?"

"A few months."

Thorin hummed, "Does Dain know about your thoughts?"

"I never spoke to him about any of what I said." Fili pulled at his beard, "But I mean all of it. You and Balin have trained me well over the years, and the time spent here showed me even more. If you want to step down, I am willing to take up the mantle for you. Balin shares the same sentiments, he and I have talked about similar topics about you."

That didn't surprise him, Balin was something of a brother/father to him. He and Fili had bonded in a similar way as Thorin had, an Uncle/Father. It made him frustrated and please to hear the two of them were making plans behind his back. But in truth, Fili was correct. Similar thoughts had plagued him much these last weeks, wondering if he would stay once Lapis woke up. He wanted to, Erebor was his home and hers, they were both born and raised here. So it was more than probable Dain wanted to speak with him about his next course of action now that Lapis was awake.

"What would you do if you were in my shoes, Fili?"

Quiet reigned over the room, neither speaking for a few moments until Fili answered him. "I have no idea. On one hand, I believe I would do whatever I could for my home and people, but then if I met my One and spent almost my entire life torn from her side, I would want to do whatever I could to stay with her." He sighed and leaned back. "I know I don't know much about the world other than what I've seen on the way here, I'm young, just barely learning to lead myself. But I think, given your circumstances, you wouldn't be shirking your duties or responsibilities since there is someone to pass along the crown. I have an idea, if you agree with my thoughts."

Thorin leaned forward, bracing his forearms on his knees. "You haven't offended me, Fili, it would take more than simple truth to do so. Go ahead."

"Take Lapis and go, return to the Blue Mountains next to the Hobbits, continue to build on the Halls there and just be a Lord over the others."

It wasn't a bad idea, but did he want to take up a title, even if it was a lower one? There was something else though, something that was bothering him. "Why are you so insistent I should take Lapis and go?"

Fili furrowed his brow and looked at Thorin with nervousness and awkwardness. "Balin and Dwalin told me about, um, what they knew about you and Lapis. It doesn't seem fair that you had her for a short time, was ripped away for almost 200 years, and now bear the task of rebuilding Erebor. Becoming King would leave you little time for her with everything that needs to be done."

He wasn't wrong and different emotions turmoiled in Thorin. They shouldn't have told Fili about his past without telling him, not that he planned on doing so in the future, but it explained his nephew's persistence on the subject. "This is greater than you or me, this involves many others, including what Lapis thinks. I appreciate your thoughts and opinions on the matter, and you can help voice them again tomorrow with Dain. When Lapis wakes, I will talk with her and our three children, then we all will decide a course of action."

When Fili left, Thorin returned to the room and discarded his clothes, leaving on his pants, and crawled into the bed. Lapis rolled over and curled up on his, same as she used to do. This was how he had known she was in a different kind of sleep before, when his presence hadn't been acknowledged when he was near her. Brushing her hair back, Thorin looked at her peaceful face and thought about what his nephew was offering him. It didn't seem quite fair, throwing all of the responsibility onto Fili's shoulders so he could have a chance to leave and live his life with less obligations. Although, if he returned to the Blue Mountains, he would probably retain his stature as Lord. With a sign, he relaxed into the pillow and continued to stroke Lapis along her arm and back until he fell asleep.

The next morning came all to quickly and Thorin woke with a groan, rubbing a hand over his face. Pressure on his chest had him blinking down his body and saw Lapis half on his stomach, watching him with wide eyes.

"Morning?"

"It's almost afternoon."

She still had the uncanny ability to know what time it was despite being in the mountain and it made Thorin smile. "Then good afternoon, my beautiful dragon."

Lapis reached a hand up and traced the tattoo on his pec with one finger, feeling Thorin inhale sharply. "I don't remember seeing this at Laketown, but it seems familiar." She eyed the picture that looked just like her.

Thorin couldn't help but grin at that memory, a good moment amiss the harsh journey he had been on and one that resulted in a child. "We were otherwise occupied that night."

Her gold eyes met with his again and moved up his chest, belly pressed against his side and arms folded on him to prop herself up, accenting her breasts. "Did you miss me?"

That was a large question. From what point? When he left Erebor, the entire time he was gone? Or after she jumped from the window that night? Maybe while she was asleep for months? "I have always missed you when you weren't by my side."

One of her arms came out and a hand stroked his beard, then his hair. Lapis eyed the grey strands standing out in the black mass and decided she liked the change, the look suited him more now as an older dwarf. "And you never found someone else? Surely there were other mates for you?"

Thorin briefly imagined sleeping with another female and disgust bubbled up in his throat. "Mahal, no. I never wanted anyone but you." With ease, he grabbed her wrist next to his head and flipped her onto her back. Their legs tangled together and gold eyes stared at him, waiting for his next move. "We belong to each other, the mere thought of being with someone else sickens me. You are all I want."

"You don't hate me for trying to kill you?"

Her voice was so quiet, tone so small, it almost broke Thorin's heart. "You weren't in control of yourself and I tried to do the same when I was under the Gold Sickness. There is no way I could ever hate you. I've been mad and unreasonable with certain events pertaining to you, but that's the most of it. Don't ever think I could or would hate you."

Tears blinked out from the corner of her eyes. It was a weight that had pressed down on her yesterday when they had told her what happened and haunted her sleep the previous day. If Thorin had decided to leave her again, she wasn't sure if she could survive. More tears rolled down her face and he leaned down, kissing her cheeks and tears as they fell. When his mouth met hers, Lapis pressed up against him, wrapping her free arm around his back. Thorin growled and kissed her harder, letting go of her wrist to lean over her, pushing his leg between hers so his body was nestled between her thighs. He had undressed her yesterday before putting her to bed, knowing how much clothes bothered his dragon and was very grateful for that action.

Both of Lapis's arms wrapped around him and nails dug into his back as they kissed and Thorin's hands roamed her body, taking time to notice every change from when they were younger. With her holding onto him, Thorin sat up, kneeling on the bed with Lapis sitting on his lap. Her center pressed down on his clothed erection, the heat of her pushing him further into action. His large hands gripped her cheeks and rolled their hips against each other, making her whine into his lips. Her rounded belly pushed against his muscles and Thorin moved his hands, unwrapping her arms from around him and making her lie back down on the bed with her legs still wrapped around his waist and ass perched on his thighs.

When Lapis tried to push herself back up, Thorin kept her down with one hand planted on her chest, below her throat, while the other was untying his pants. She squirmed on the bed, trying to get closer and raising her hips to him. When Thorin pushed his pants away, moving slightly to do so, his erection laded against her and Lapis whined again, trying to push against the arm holding her down. With a wicked look in his eye, Thorin held himself steady at the base and slowly pushed into her warm, wet heat. His eyes half closed, the tight sensation of her was almost too much. When Lapis bucked against him, he slid in a little more and she keened at the intrusion. This was nothing like back in Laketown. That had been a wild and taming night, both searching for the comfort of the other while staying in control. This was commanding, Thorin showing her he was the one for her and the alpha.

Slowly, he sank into her as she continued to struggle to make Thorin move faster but he wouldn't, not until she broke down. Partway in, he pulled back out just as slow and Lapis inhaled sharply. Ever so slowly, he repeated the action. Her hips and legs tried to bring him back faster but Thorin was stronger in that moment, more in control. When her arms lashed out, he caught them and pinned her writs next to her shoulders, stopping his movements completely. Lapis arched her back, trying to slide up his thighs but failed. When Thorin resumed, it was short and shallow thrusts, teasing her body and heating it up as though she was on fire. Finally, Lapis couldn't take it anymore.

"Please, Thorin…"

"Please, what? You have to be more specific." He tried to keep his voice calm as he teased her channel with the head of his cock dipping in and out.

Her head thrashed back and forth before her back arched again. "Please, move…"

"I am moving." His voice murmured against her breast as he licked a nipple.

A cry came from her lips as his teeth scraped her skin. "Faster… like then…"

"Like when? You'll have to be more specific."

Lapis was near tears, sensations pooling in her body with nowhere to go. "Like every time before…please…"

He thrust a little harder, a bit deeper, making her body shudder against his. "Do you believe I love you?"

"Yes." The answer was immediate and breathless.

"Who am I?"

"Thorin."

He stopped and bit her other nipple, making her muscles clench around him. "Who am I?"

"Mine!"

"And who are you?" Thorin pulled out almost all the way.

"Yours! Please…"

She didn't get a chance to finish whatever was next as Thorin drove himself to the hilt into her. The air was pushed from her body as he released her wrists and grasped her hips, holding her in place as he set a brutal pace. His tongue laved her breasts while Lapis tangled her hands in his hair, holding onto him as he thrust in and out of her body. She could feel his thickness stretching her, growing more as they climbed higher in their pleasure. Cries fell from her lips as he drove into her over and over, stroking the right spot in her again and again until she exploded, screaming her release as Thorin pumped into her faster. As she fell from her high, he slammed their hips together and came inside her, making Lapis orgasm again as he filled her up.

Harsh breathing filled the air as they stayed in the same position, muscles twitching and hands roaming. Thorin kissing the sweaty skin beneath him covered in scales. He had made his decision.

* * *

 _Seriously, I didn't plan on ending it that way. It just happened. Hope everyone enjoyed it_


	30. What To Do

**Ch 30 What To Do**

Thorin and Lapis emerged from the rooms during lunchtime meal, so all the upper levels were empty except for the two guards at his door and were eyeballed by Thorin when he stepped out into the hall. Lapis paid them no mind and went ahead, her mind only on food. He had barely been able to get her dress before leaving, wrapped up again in his shirt and belt, with no shoes and hair flying behind her. The guards stared after her for a few seconds before correcting themselves when Thorin stopped and glared at them.

They didn't run into anyone until the bottom few levels before the main floor and Lapis ignored all of them. Tarin had already spotted her mother and Thorin coming down the stairs and waited for them with Tauriel. Keahi was in the training hall watching Dwalin with the soldiers, never joining the group since he was much larger and stronger than them. When Lapis arrived on the main floor, Tarin kneeled and hugged her mother close, then pushed her away as her nose flared. A quirk of her lips and squint of her eyes was enough to tell Lapis and Thorin their daughter knew they had reconnected.

"You must be hungry. Come on, the dwarf in charge of the kitchens is incredible. Even all the cooked meats are tasty, although Keahi still runs away to hunt." Tarin stood and led the way with Lapis next to her, Thorin and Tauriel behind them and the guards taking up the tail. Murmurs followed their path and all were ignored.

Once again they were in the same kitchen, the large dwarf shuffling everyone and everything from the large table and pushed the pregnant dragon back to the same spot, gently. It was a repeat of the day before, although this time everyone ate and Lapis watched to make sure. Today she took note of the dark bread and half cooked meat given to her, it was delicious and she pushed the fruits and vegetables to the side for now. Halfway into the meal, listening to Tauriel and Thorin talk about tactics and having no idea what most of it meant, Dain arrived with Fili.

"Well now, good afternoon to all, and more so to you, our lovely dragon of Erebor."

Lapis paused in the middle of licking her fingers and Fili resisted the urge to snort with laughter. He could tell she had no idea what Dain was doing, and probably didn't care. He laid a hand on Thorin's shoulder in greeting before sitting down next to his Uncle.

"Did the two of you wake up late?"

"Yes."

Fili lifted a brow at Thorin, "I'm not sure I've ever heard of you sleeping in. Other than when you were injured."

"It was a long night."

Tarin smiled at her mother who had begun eating again, ignoring the newcomers. With a glance at the blond dwarf, she saw him just as amused. She turned her eyes to Dain, "Are you hungry also?"

"I need to speak with your father actually, with some of the others, if you all can spare him."

"No, we all need to speak together." Thorin said immediately, standing from his seat. "If someone can locate Keahi and Balin, we can sit here and talk."

"But Thorin," Dain started only to be interrupted.

"This involves all of us, therefore we all will discuss this. Now, someone go find them and we will wait here." Thorin sat back down, reaching over and tucking some of the dark blue hair behind Lapis's ear.

Fili waved at one of the guards and jerked his head towards the door. He immediately disappeared and Fili waved Dain over to sit with them. There was no fighting this since technically Thorin was the King of Erebor, and what he said was an order. Together, they sat at the large table, nibbling at the food while Keahi and Balin were searched for, and talked amongst themselves. Footsteps were soon heard and some of them look towards the entrance, waiting for the rest of their party. Balin was the first in, giving the room an exasperated look before sitting on the other side of Dain. Keahi strode in after him and went the other direction, tugging on Tarin's hair before caressing Tauriel's cheek and sitting next to her.

"So why are we here?" Keahi asked while reaching for a strip of meat on the table.

"I wanted to talk to those here who would be affected by an idea that presented itself." Thorin gave Fili a look, turning it to Dain before he continued. "I have given thought to passing the crown onto Fili now rather than later, stepping down and letting him become King of Erebor."

A pin could have dropped and been heard after his statement. Balin furrowed his brow and look questioningly at Fili who looked passively back before turning his attention to Dain also. The battle worn dwarf appeared only slightly shocked, his eyes darting between Thorin, Fili, and Keahi.

"Technically, Fili isn't next in line." Dain said slowly, "You have a son."

"I would be insane to think any dwarves would accept him or that Keahi even would want to rule Erebor…"

"Which I don't."

Thorin paused at Keahi's interruption. "And since he wasn't proclaimed, knows next to nothing about dwarves, it is logical that Fili would be the next in line."

"And you are comfortable tossing the crown to one side just like that?"

Flicking his eyes to Lapis, then Tarin and Keahi, Thorin sighed. "I'm not throwing it away; I'm passing it down. Fili has done more than I since we took back the mountain, he is younger and abler to do more than I. This isn't a light decision, nor one I have to discuss, however you all are my family and I wanted to tell you this first."

Keahi looked to his sister, twirling a lock of Tauriel's hair in his hand. Tarin only shrugged, sparing him a glance before turning back to their mother. Lapis had all but finished eating, nibbling on random pieces of food while eyeing those talking. None of them cared what Thorin did with the crown, until he spoke again.

"I think I might leave also, if Lapis is willing to come with me."

All eyes in the room stopped and stared at him. Fili thought Thorin was going to talk with them alone while Balin and Dain knew nothing about the decision, same as the rest. Silence held in the kitchens, awkwardly, until Lapis spoke.

"Why would we leave?"

Bodies shifted at the table, looking between Thorin and Lapis. He probably should have done this when they were alone, but Thorin didn't want to wait. He knew Bilbo would be heading back to hobbiton soon and wanted to leaving with him and Gandalf. "Would you like to go see more of Middle Earth, to see the Blue Mountains where I lived or the ocean?"

The last word perked her ears up, along with her two present children. There were books pertaining to a sea of water much large than the lake or river, something they had talked about finding before. "Is it near your home?"

"A little past the Blue Mountains, yes." Thorin smiled at her curiosity, it still shone with such innocence even with all they had been through.

Balin held back on rolling his eyes at his friend. "Thorin, this isn't a light topic. There are procedures that need to be executed for you to pass the throne to Fili."

"Aye, you are very much alive." Dain said with some humor.

"Then proclaim I am not well enough. With support, Fili can take the crown as an emergency ascension."

The room quieted again. Lapis was still a bit lost but had figured out the gist since they were being straight forward in their speech. "Why would you give up your kingdom?"

"For you."

Keahi and Tarin swerved their eyes from Thorin to their mother who blinked in surprise. No one else was as surprise as the three dragons, even Tauriel just watched in interest. It was obvious to everyone else now that Thorin was more than willing to give up the life in Erebor he had fought for, just for Lapis.

"I am only me, why leave your home here for one person?"

"Because you aren't one person, you are my One. If I took up the mantle as King, for one, I would see you other than at night most days. For two, there is almost no guarantee that my people would accept a half dragon as a Queen."

Lapis wrinkled her nose at the title. Queen. She remembered what Thorin, and Frerin, had taught her before the fall of the mountain and she wanted none of it. Dressing in the heavy clothes that she had seen and acting like someone other than herself, absolutely not. "And you want me to leave with you? Will the Blue Mountains be the same?"

"Not as strict, but similar." He saw disgust creep up her face again. "But it is less formal since those who live there were the ones who wandered the land for years with me and were born there, I think you would be more comfortable there than here."

"Perhaps you two should finish this discussion in private." Balin suggested.

Thorin looked at his friend and advisor. Balin was wise beyond his years and spotted things in other that most wouldn't catch, twitches and facial expressions that gave them away. This was mostly likely one of those times and he could see where Thorin and Lapis were headed on the topic. "Perhaps you are right."


	31. Goodbye

**Ch 31 Goodbye**

There wasn't much of an option for them to speak that wasn't the bedroom, and that room only served to make Thorin want to take his One all over again. Therefore, Thorin led the way out of Erebor and to the same area of land where he and Lapis used to meet and where she had taken the three siblings as children, by the river. The air was clear and crisp, the sun shining on them, making Thorin believe this was a much better idea than staying inside to talk. Looking back at Lapis and their two children, he could almost see a layer falling away from them as they turned their faces to the sky. Even the Elf who refused to leave Keahi appeared more relieved to be outside.

"There isn't much I want to discuss, rather what I want to do and what all of you can chose to do as well." He said while clothes were shed, and the three dragons sprawled amongst the grass. Thorin shook his head and glanced at Tauriel who merely sat on the grass also and stretched out her legs, looking at him and waiting. "Ahem." When they all looked at him, Thorin continued. "What I want to know is what you all plan to do in the future. Meio is already with her One, only visiting and should be back tomorrow, do you two plan on leaving Erebor and Dale also?"

Tarin peered over at Keahi who looked from her to Tauriel. "I will be joining Beorn soon. I have been away from him for too long, I miss him."

"Tauriel and I are together, we will leave when she wishes and go wherever she wants." Keahi added after his sister.

Simple and to the point, just like their mother. Thorin sat next to Lapis and gained her attention. "Would you leave with me? We don't have to go to the mountains, we can make our own place somewhere else where you don't have to wear clothes."

Lapis leaned up on her elbows and stared at Thorin, tilting her head and searching his eyes. "But you will be alone."

"No, I won't, I'll have you."

"That isn't the same, there will be no other dwarves."

Thorin smiled at her and cupped her cheek, "I don't care. I won't leave you again, even if it means leaving the world behind."

Returning the smile, Lapis pressed her cheek into his hand. "I don't want you to be lonely."

"We will figure it out as we go, if you are so worried."

"Do you truly not want the crown?" Tauriel asked.

"Not so much, I never really wanted it before, I just wanted my home returned. And it was, in more ways than one. My nephew figured it out before I did and he was right, I don't want to e King if all it will do is take away from my time with Lapis and make her uncomfortable. Yes, we grew up here, but it isn't home if we aren't ourselves. I can make my own way in life as I have done for over 170 years, there won't be an issue of how to provide between the two of us."

"Then leave, as are we. If Mama doesn't stay, then neither will we." Tarin said rolling over to some flowers. "I planned on coming back as Meio does, but if she isn't here then I won't, wherever you two go we will find you."

Lapis rolled over also to look at her two present children. "You no longer have need of me?"

"We have grown while you were sleeping this last time. We all have our Mates and learned much without you, it isn't that we no longer need you but that we came into our own. Just like other animals, we have outgrown the nest." Keahi said simply, tugging at Tauriel's hair to make her lean closer to him.

This didn't sadden Lapis in the least, it was coded in her body as a dragon, an animal, that one day her children would leave. But she was used to their presence. "Then I will leave as well." Turning back to Thorin, she looked up at him. "When do we leave?"

But it wasn't that simple, Thorin couldn't just leave since he was King of Erebor. But between Dain, Balin, and Fili, they worked through all the logistics and politics to pass the crown onto Fili, claiming Thorin wasn't healthy enough as he needed to be. It was a contractual loophole in dwarf politics, it gave Fili the crown as King but was still a Prince Regent until Thorin died. If he aged as dwarves should, he had at best around 100 years left tops. Balin and Dain would act as advisors until as such when Fili could fully become King, but Fili was in charge as soon as Thorin signed the contract.

There was a gathering and an announcement, one that didn't bother the dwarf population as much as was worried about, since they all had seen what Fili had done with and without Thorin and had gained their respect. There wasn't a coronation, just Thorin taking the crown from his head and setting it down on his nephew's golden head, smiling and looking into his eyes. Fili smiled back, scars shifting on his face and his one seeing eye searching his Uncle's face.

"Come and visit sometime won't you, we will miss you."

"Of course, when we get settled some where I will send word." Thorin paused and spared a glance to Lapis who stood at the back of the hall waiting. "Promise me, if you find your One, don't let anyone get in your way. No matter what race she is, love is love and it can never be replaced. All I want is your happiness."

"That is all I want for you too Uncle."

The two Durin's hugged and Thorin walked away as Balin proclaimed Fili as the next future King of Erebor and dwarves swarmed the blond in congratulations. Thorin ignored them all as he pushed his way to Lapis who was standing with Gandalf now. The wizard promised to help them through on their journey until Hobbiton. Together, they left the great hall and out the front entrance. The only other dwarves in sight were guards and Thorin waved a hand in goodbye as he passed Dwalin stationed at the ramparts. His brother in arms gave a farewell gesture to him before turning away and disappearing. Outside the gates, there were ponies waiting for him and Lapis, Bilbo already astride on and a normal size horse for Gandalf. Keahi, Tarin, and Meio stood waiting with Tauriel and two other Elves who were from Mirkwood.

Meio had arrived the day before midmorning and had rolled around with her mother on the ground in joy that she was awake and alive. It was then Lapis pushed her back and stared down at her daughter's stomach. She was pregnant, only a few weeks, and Meio hadn't known. The guards who had traveled with her stayed that much closer and watched other more carefully for the next day. Keahi and Tarin nuzzled their sister in celebrations, for their family was only growing. This gave reason for them to visit sooner, and for Thranduil to open his gates to them when they arrived. Keahi had stared at Tauriel with intent at the news of a baby and the Elf had looked away, blushing. They hadn't consummated their relationship, something the dragon wanted very much but Tauriel wanted to wait until they had a home of their own. Tarin hadn't either since she hadn't been claimed by Beorn or declared him her Mate out loud even though they all knew. All in good time and the dragons would wait as long as their Mates needed.

After saying goodbye to her children, and Tauriel, Lapis sat astride the pony and Thorin next to her on his own. Meio shifted into a dragon and the two guards awkwardly climb on her back, not wanting to hurt her after finding out the news. Tarin shifted also, planning to stay with the Elves of Mirkwood before comtinueing on towards Beorn's home. Keahi and Tauriel were headed to Lothlorien where another group of Elves live and she wanted to see if Galadriel would grant them a home in her realm, or on the edge of it since she was no longer welcome in Mirkwood. They were all granted passage through the forest with Gandalf leading and would split once they left, Lapis and Thorin to the West while Keahi and Tauriel went South.

There was no tearful promises or long goodbyes, for this was not their way. They would all see each other one day, with more additions to their family. Thus, Meio flew off to tell her Mate about what had transpire and the child that grew within her. Keahi and Tauriel ran ahead to clear a path while Gandalf led Bilbo, Lapis, and Thorin on their ponies.

"Aren't you sad to be leaving?" The hobbit asked.

Lapis looked behind her, same as Thorin, and shook her head. "I have all I need. We took a share of treasure with trinkets we both had and some clothes, we need no more than each other."

"Won't you miss anyone?"

"Only if I never see them again." Lapis smiled at the small Hobbit, "We live a long time Bilbo, too long to stay in a state of sadness."

Bilbo nodded and twisted around to watch the Lonely Mountain shrink as they moved forward. "I suppose that is true."


	32. AN for story

**THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER**

 **HELLO TO EVERYONE WHO HAS KEPT UP ON THIS STORY.**

THIS IS THE END AND WHILE I AM SAD TO BE DONE WITH LAPIS AND THORIN, I NEEDED TO BE DONE WITH THIS STORY. BUT NEVER FEAR! I AM NOT TRULY FINISHED WITH THEIR STORY.

I PLAN ON DOING AN EPILOGUE STORY WITH CHAPTERS FOR EVERYONE. THEY WILL BE RANDOM AND WHENEVER I FEEL LIKE POSTING. THERE WAS MUCH I PLANNED ON WRITING THAT I DIDN'T GET TO SO NEVER FEAR, THERE IS MORE TO COME. AT SOME POINT.

THEREFORE, IF THERE WAS SOMETHING YOU WANTED TO READ OR KNOW ABOUT, MESSAGE ME AND I WILL EITHER TELL YOU OR WRITE IT INTO A CHAPTER.

 **HERE'S WHAT I PLAN ON PUTTING IN THE EPILOGUE**

LAPIS AND THORIN FINDING A HOME

WHAT HAPPEN TO THE ARKENSTONE EXACTLY

LAPIS AND THORIN HAVING THEIR BABY

MEIO AND THRANDUIL HAVING THEIR BABY

KEAHI AND TAURIEL SETTLING DOWN

GIST OF THE FUTURE

POSSIBILITY OF FILI FINDING SOMEONE

PLENTY OF SEX SCENES, VERY GOOD POSSIBILITY THERE


End file.
